


Approaching Disaster

by GilgameshKOH



Category: Fate/Zero, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilgameshKOH/pseuds/GilgameshKOH
Summary: Never underestimate the power of children. Having been discovered robbing the Tohsaka Manor, little Harry Potter unwittingly found himself pulled into a deadly conflict... with the King of Heroes herself as his Servant.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Zero or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Zero fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Seven year old Harry Potter was sitting in an alley in the cold Japanese winter rain in a strange city called Fuyuki. The Dursleys had simply abandoned him here and had left. His Uncle had come here for business and after the deal had gone wrong he was driving back to the hotel they were staying at.

As they sped through the streets his Uncle glared at him through the mirror before ordering Dudley to open Harry's door while the car was still driving. Dudley complied and his Uncle slowed down, then on his Aunts order Dudley undid Harry's seatbelt and shoved him out of the moving car.

This resulted in Harry skidding along the wet road after he had flown out of the car and in turned caused his arm to become sprained, his relatives laughing as they drove away.

That was how Harry found himself all alone after he had limped into the alleyway. A shadow fell over him as he leant again the wall that his back against. Harry looked and saw three men in jackets standing over him. They looked very scary and also not very happy to see him.

"Look what we have here boys some foreign brat" the middle one said to his friends who chuckled

"Let's show the foreign brat he's not welcome on our turf" the one right one said

Harry didn't understand what they were saying but they sounded pretty threatening. The left one suddenly kicked Harry in the gut causing him to smash into the wall behind him triggering an explosion of pain in his back.

"Stupid kid, I hate foreigners especially brats" the middle said kicking Harry in the side.

The three men continued kicking and beating Harry as he lay just taking the attacks. It wasn't really any different than when his aunt hit him, but that didn't make the pain hurt any less.

Harry could feel a coppery taste gathering in his mouth.

'Blood' he thought to himself 'Is this it? Why do I have to die like this? Why do I have to die far away from home and all alone?'

Suddenly there was a pause, the men had stopped kicking him. Harry strained to open his eyes, he saw someone standing at the end of the alley.

It was an older girl, about eighteen years old. She had bourbon coloured brown hair that was cut just above her shoulders, her bangs parted to each side of her face which had brown eyes. On her back she had a single long set of strands of hair tied into a small pony tail, and with are the same colour as her hair, she also had a large chest under her black clothing.

"Who the hell are you?" The middle one asked "Wearing that mask-less Shinobi shozoku do you think you're a ninja little girl?"

"If there's one thing I hate its people that pick on others" she said calmly approaching the three while cracking her knuckles "So why don't you get lost before I hurt you?"

"AHAHAHA" the middle one cackled "Lets teach this bitch some manners then we can get back to brat"

"Alright bitch time to die" The right one said as the three charged her.

The middle one reached her first and threw a clumsy punch at the girl. Harry wanted to warn her but couldn't even find the strength to move. Surprisingly she dodged the punch very quickly and grabbed his arm, twisting it and delivery a chop to the forearm causing it to break.

She then spun him around causing him to crash into the right most thug which sent them both flying into nearby dustbins, knocking them out. The left most one looked angrier and tried to kick her.

But she grabbed the foot as it approached her head and held it firmly in place. The thug tried to break free but her grip was too strong. She then used her free hand to break both parts of his leg and dislocate it. Then she slammed a palm into his gut sending him flying on top of the other two.

After a few seconds the thugs picked themselves up and ran away shouting.

"Y-you better watch yourself we'll remember this" the middle thug shouted as they ran away.

She dusted her hands off before turning to look at Harry who was having trouble getting up. Harry flinched as she walked closer and closer to him, her footsteps echoing as she got closer. When she saw her shadow fall over him, Harry closed his eyes waiting for her to hit him.

But the pain never came, instead Harry felt himself being picked up off of the rain soaked ground. He saw that she was cradling him in her arms and held an umbrella with one free hand, protecting them both from the rain.

"My name is Yume" she said in broken English "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter" Harry replied painfully

"Well you can come home with me and I'll treat those injuries ok?" Yume asked

He only had the strength to nod as darkness took him.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry awoke from his unconscious state and allowed his eyes to flutter open, his bruises didn't hurt as much now and, he couldn't taste blood in his too badly. But there was a sensation of pain as he tried to move, so he flopped back onto the bed he was on, it turned out to be a simple mattress on a floor.

He saw that he was in a small slightly dirty bedroom that had very little in it except for another mattress on the floor nearby.

"Where am I?" Harry asked himself quietly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Harry noticed that his sides and other parts of his body were wrapped in bandagers and they didn't hurt as much as they did last night. Suddenly the wooden door slide open, revealing the ninja girl from last night.

The girl called Yume. She knelt down to his level and began speaking in English.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly "You took a real beating from those idiots last night"

Harry chose to remain quiet; in his experience it was best to just remain quiet. Older people in his life were rarely nice to him unless they wanted something and when they got it they left without a care in the world. Usually they were just nice to him so they could talk business with his uncle.

Of course when they discovered that his uncle was very happy to talk business as long as it didn't involve Harry they were quick to forget he even existed. Harry knew that older people didn't care and it was best if he just didn't speak at all. So silence was his choice, he just hoped he wasn't going to be beaten again.

So after a few seconds of Harry staring into Yume's eyes without uttering a word she sighed. She knew he could understand her, when her parents were alive they drilled English into her but that was years ago and she had let her skills slip. But even so the boy should be able to understand her fine even if her English was a bit broken.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. He had a look in his eyes that she'd seen before. It had been a year ago; she had found a ten year old girl in an alleyway wearing a winter uniform. She had run away from home and had no desire to go back there.

Yume had initially thought she was just lost and had managed to get her home address out of her. The girl whose name was Yuno was very resistant and Yume had to resort to using her eyes to get Yuno to tell Yume where she lived. It worked and Yume dragged her back home.

When they did arrive and Yuno's parents opened the door and thanked her for bringing their daughter back. But Yuno gave her look that asked 'how could you betray me?' Initially Yume simply thought it was a childish argument that had caused Yuno to act out so Yume thought little of it.

But a week later when Yume decided to visit Yuno she discovered a crime scene. According to the police Yuno was being abused by her parents very badly. Apparently her parents locked her in a cage very frequently for the slightest infraction; even breathing too loudly was a crime to them.

Eventually Yuno snapped, and managed to escape from her cage somehow. She then grabbed a meat cleaver form the kitchen and killed her parents before killing herself. Yume had cried for days cursing her for being so ignorant.

So Yume had thrown herself into learning how to recognise the signs an abused child, and this foreign boy that she had rescued definitely fit into that category. She could see the signs of malnutrition on his body and could see the fear of being hit in his eyes.

"Easy ok there's no need to be scared of me alright?" Yume said in a soothing tone "I told you my name. Can you at least tell me yours?"

"Harry Potter" Harry said cautiously not trusting the girl just yet.

Just because someone appeared nice and helped you didn't mean they were on your side. He'd learnt that lesson with the Dursleys many a time.

"Well my full name is Yume Kurokami" Yume said "Do you have any parents?

"No they died a long time ago" Harry replied sadly his depression causing a magical outburst, not an explosive one but an outburst nonetheless his hair colour suddenly changed "My aunt says that they died in a car crash"

Yume blinked. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing right. Then she sighed.

"Harry..." She began slowly. "Why did your hair turn purple?"

The small boy flinched away from her. "Things like this have been happening all my life. My hair changes color or grows really fast, sometimes when running from bullies I instantly find myself far away from them or somewhere they can't reach me... my uncle said it's because I'm a freak."

"Then your uncle is stupid." Yume knelt in front of him, her eyes shining. "What else can you do? Did you ever try to do something unusual on purpose?"

Harry shook his head. "No..."

"I see..." Yume looked away in thought. "Hey, maybe you can do something to instantly learn Japanese! That would make talking to you so much easier!"

Based on how he understood one word in three of what she said and filled in the blanks by guessing, Harry had to agree.

"Here!" Yume handed him an English-Japanese dictionary. "Try instantly memorizing all of this!"

Harry nodded, closed his eyes and gripped the book tightly, thinking really hard about learning everything in there.

After a few minutes, he put the book down and shook his head sadly. "Nothing..."

"Hey, it's fine!" Yume assured him. "How about... how about you try to learn Japanese directly from my mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, maybe you can do some mind reading or something." Yume beckoned him over. "Here, sit right in front of me, look into my eyes, don't blink, and focus on learning Japanese directly from my mind!"

Harry nodded and sat down across from her, his face scrunched up in concentration as he stared into her eyes.

'Get into Yume's mind... learn Japanese... get into Yume's mind... learn Japanese... get into Yume's mind!'

His eyes widened when he felt part of his consciousness drift, then images of a past not his own assaulted his mind. Somehow, he managed not to get distracted.

'Ok, I'm in... learn Japanese... learn Japanese... learn Japanese!'

A sharp pain shot through both of their heads, causing them to recoil away from each other and clutch their heads.

"Oww..."

"Ore no atama..."

"Ore no atama?" Harry blinked. "That means 'my head'... hey, I understood that!"

Yume blinked, stared at Harry for a moment, and then let loose a torrent of really fast Japanese.

"Yes, I'm fine." Harry felt like laughing at his success as he responded, also in Japanese. "My head feels like it's splitting in two, but I can understand you!"

Both of them burst into victorious laughter, before...

"Gaah, it hurts!"

"Too loud..."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The morning had come and gone quickly with Harry now able to speak the same language as Yume with her having to switch back forth between English and Japanese. The only problem was that he couldn't read or write Japanese, but it was better than nothing.

"Yume, where are we going?" Harry asked as the two entered the central park passing numerous children and parents on their way in.

"We're going to meet a friend of mine." Yume told Harry as they approached the park playground.

"Kariya comes here every day and watches the children have fun. Sometimes he actually plays with them too. He had some sort of accident a year ago that left him horribly disfigured, but he's still the same person, so none of the kids here fear him."

She motioned to a man in a tracksuit and hood, who noticed them and was approaching. "It was Kariya who suggested that rich guy's place as a good robbing target."

"It was, huh..." Harry looked up at the stranger's white hair, mismatched eyes, and bulging veins on half of his face. As he watched, something seemed to move through them.

"Hey, Yume." The man smiled, speaking in a raspy voice. "I see you brought a friend. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry, sir." Harry bowed, having learned some Japanese customs by now. "Harry Potter."

"Sounds English." Kariya nodded approvingly. "But your Japanese sounds really good. How did you meet Yume?"

"Hey! Kariya" Yume whined playfully getting the man's attention away from Harry. "I came to talk to you. Stop ignoring me for Harry."

"Someone's jealous, I see." Kariya teased her, laughing as she pouted. "Anyway, Yume, how did it go? Did you find Tohsaka's place?"

"Yeah!" Yume nodded happily. "Got tons of stuff from there too! The man didn't even have any decent security there!"

"I see..." Kariya looked satisfied. "You planning to go there again?"

"Most likely!" Yume's eyes shone at the idea. "There was so much more I wanted to take from there!"

"Good luck with that then." Kariya nodded, before sighing. "Sorry, but I have to go already. It was nice meeting you, Harry"

"You too, sir."

Yume watched as Kariya hobbled away. "So what did you think of him, Harry?"

"He looks scary." Harry decided. "But he sounds like a really nice person. I like him."

The two stayed in the park for a few more minutes before they went home.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked Yume as they crept through the towering hedges that Tokiomi Tohsaka had around his mansion.

"Of course I'm sure." she smiled, "Believe me; this guy has more money than anyone around here. He won't miss a few little things. And no one will know."

Wordlessly, Harry nodded, and they made their way across the yard. Surprisingly, he didn't have security cameras, and his doors were unlocked.

"See?" Yume whispered after they'd entered through the back door, "He's got so much; he doesn't even care if something gets stolen."

Nodding, Harry and Yume each took a bag and looked around. They only took items that wouldn't be missed, like fancy silverware he had hundreds of, or a few jewels that he had lying in a large box in the living room. Once they'd both filled their sacks, they prepared to leave.

"Let's just check down here." Yume smiled, pointing towards the basement door.

"Haven't we got enough?" Harry whispered, "Let's just go while we can."

"Don't worry." she says, silently opening the door and creeping down. After a few seconds thought, Harry did the same.

The staircase down was completely dark, with no sign of any light fixtures at all. So, Yume carefully led the way, holding tightly on to Harry's hand to ensure he didn't fall. After several minutes, they'd made it safely to the bottom. There was a short hallway leading up to an old fashioned iron door. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end as Yume reached towards it, and he grabbed her arm, "Please..." he whispered, "Let's just go."

She looked at him and said, "Alright. Just after this room. I've got a good feeling."

Before Harry could stop her again, she'd pushed the door open just a crack. From the other side, they could hear a man chanting, and what sounded almost like wind. The chanting end abruptly as the sound of the wind intensified, and the door opened all the way.

On the other side was a man dressed in a fine red suit and holding on to a jewel topped cane. "Well now." he smiled, "I thought you might come back, young lady, after your last visit. But I didn't think it would be tonight of all nights."

Yume had placed herself between him and Harry, so he would hopefully hidden by the darkness of the hallway.

"If you knew I'd broken in, why didn't you stop me?" She asked, stepping forward to draw attention to herself and give Harry a chance to escape, "I mean, there wasn't anything to stop me. You didn't even lock your doors."

"Why would I? "He asked, "I mean, I'm about to acquire the greatest security system the world has ever known. Would you like to come inside and see? We'll decide what to do with you afterwards."

Stepping aside, he gestures for Yume to walk inside. Before she does, she sends a small signal to harry to leave while he could. Tokiomi closed the door, but not all the way as he returns inside. His voice and Yume's came to Harry's ears clear as day.

"Honestly, I am not a cruel man. If you hadn't returned, I would have been more than willing to let you keep even the family heirlooms you'd stolen before. But you had to return, and unfortunately, I cannot allow anyone to interfere with my summoning."

"I don't give a damn about your summoning." Yume said simply, "I'm just trying to provide for me and my family."

"Surely you could've gotten a job instead of resorting to theft." Tokiomi sighed, "It's a tragedy, but I'm afraid I can't let you leave. Not now."

Yume closed her eyes for a second before re-opening them, now they shone a purple colour instead of their usual brown.

"There's no need to harm us" Yume voice seemed to echo with commanding yet peaceful tone through the room "You can just let us go, you won't need to worry about us again."

"I-I won't have to worry about" Tokiomi shook his head after having sent Prana through his circuits "Nice try young lady but a Hypnotic Suggestion is still just a suggestion"

"My eyes didn't work?" Yume gasped her eyes returning to normal "But how? They've never failed me before"

"I see, this confirms my suspicions" Tokiomi said "You are the daughter of those people no doubt about it now. You are indeed the last child of the Kurokami family. The foremost Japanese Experts on Mystic Eyes, known for their expertise even inside the Clock Tower that died in an explosion in their home eleven years ago, while their daughter was out. I knew they were trying to create a new type of Mystic Eyes. The so called Mystic Eyes of Command. I can make an educated guess as to what the purpose of such eyes was to be and I also knew that they experimented on their daughter. Originally I planned to claim their research for myself if it was ever successful but alas it seems fate had other designs. But I am willing to wager that some of your parent's research remains inside you. Those Mystic Eyes of Whisper of yours were likely the first stepping stone to the Mystic Eyes of Command. Never mind, I shall cripple you and maybe I'll build on your parents research and do what they could no, such power eyes would give me a great advantage, both in the war and in other areas."

"I'll never let that happen" Yume spat angrily

"I don't need you compliant, however while being alive would make it easier on me to complete your parents research that too is optional" Tokiomi replied coolly  
Harry's heart was beating out of his chest, and his survival instinct was screaming at him to run away, but he was frozen in place. He couldn't just leave her. She was the only family he had.

The bag in his hand toppled over, spilling its priceless contents all over the floor Tokiomi stopped talking almost immediately and ran toward the door, and Harry who was frozen in fear. Evidently, Yume wasn't about to let that happen.

The door swung open, and Tokiomi stared at Harry's face for a moment before Yume crashed into him and sent him flying to the side.

"Go!" she screamed, "Hurry! You need to get out of here!"

Her senses calmly took in the scene before him. She was still in spirit form, a habit of hers, so that she could get a good look at the man who was to be her master. What she got instead was a drama fit even for her court. This woman, caught breaking in by the master of the house, urging her child to flee lest he too be capture.

Naturally, she should have shown herself, stopping any attempted escape before it began, but she didn't. As the child finally turned to run, the man in red had gotten back to his feet, and blasted the woman aside with a spell before turning his staff upon the fleeing child.

'As expected.' she thought, 'There was only ever one way this could've ended.'

When, at that moment, a miracle happened that she hadn't expected in even a million years. The woman, despite having her leg broken in the previous attack, willed herself to her feet and threw herself in front of him just as a stream of crimson fire leapt from his staff.

But she could tell that this was no ordinary magical fire, it was cursed. So even should the target survive, the wounds inflicted would never heal and would continue to eat away at the fool that was struck by them.

The woman's screams as she burned brought to the surface memories that should have lain dormant. In her arms lay a man, her closest friend, as he himself faced the god's fire. The life that they had given to him was unjustly taken away as she could do nothing but scream as he returned to the clay of the earth.

On the stairs, the boy had stopped running, screaming as he ran to her side, to be with her at her last few moments, and wasting her sacrifice as well.

"Damn that was unfortunate, but it's not a total loss. I might be able to salvage something from her corpse. But as for you, worry not you'll have to die now. Have to keep the secret of magic after all" the master said calmly, raising his staff and pointing it at the boy even as the woman tried in vain to stop him with her last breathes.

On instinct only, she returned to her physical form, "Mongrel." She asked, "Are you to be my master?"

The man jumped as she made her presence known. Turning back to her, he knelled before her, "Indeed, my king. I am-"

The words were silenced as a spear flew through his right shoulder, pinning him to a wall.

"A mongrel dares to turn his back on me and then makes excuses?" she scowled, walking towards the boy clutching the burned body of his loved one. The expression of grief upon his face was all too real, and so similar to her own as she looked upon the clay that had once been Enkidu. "Are you my master, boy?"

"M-Master?" he croaked out, "What do you..?"

"The contract is accepted." she said simply, and the command seals that had attached themselves to the man vanished, appearing instead on the boy.

"This canno-" The man started before being stabbed through the heart by the King of Heroes.

Harry had turned back to Yume; the life was rapidly leaving eighteen year old girls eyes. They had spent the past few months living together in an abandoned building that no one really paid attention to, and now the older girl that had helped him, sacrificed for him, been his friend and kept him calm when the nightmares came was rapidly dying.

And it was his entire fault for not running when she told him to. Unlike most children his age Harry was familiar with the concept of death and its impact. The Dursleys were all too happy to destroy his innocence and tell him that his parents were dead and never coming back. They said that he was the reason his dad got drunk and died in the car crash.

So now not only had he killed his parents, but his only friend in the entire world as well. Tears fell from his cheeks and dropped onto Yume's rapidly cooling face. Risei Kotomine who had been present had long since fled along with his son, having seen his plans crashing down around him there was no purpose in staying.

Gilgamesh approached the boy staring down at him as he cradled the woman's body. He was physically scrawny, and looked rather unhealthy, however the Prana he was providing more than made up for his appearance. In fact it was more than that pathetic Magus could have provided. If she was correct the boy was a Wizard rather than a Magus.

The difference between them was that Wizards take Mana from the land and store it for later use via a spiritual organ called a magical core that they possessed. When they wished to cast a spell the mana is taken up back up through the core which converts it into prana and sends it into the foci for use usually a wand or something similar. However in return their magic wasn't suited for battle like a Magus was.

No the Magecraft of the Magus was more suited for fighting than Wizardcraft was and could achieve greater effects that could change the world. The problem was that they had to be very careful with who they passed their craft onto. Otherwise their mysteries stopped being mysteries and their craft became weaker as a result. Wizards didn't suffer from this problem.

But that was all irrelevant for now. She had a great supply of Prana, now she just needed to talk to her child master about the basics. It wouldn't be hard to convince him to fight, after all who wouldn't want to bring someone they cared about back from the dead.

"Alright boy" she said as he looked at her sniffling "I am Archer and you are now a master in the Holy Grail War.."

"She isn't dead. At least, not quite yet she's not, but there is no recovering from those wounds without some sort of... miracle. Tell me, do you wish for a miracle? If so, then I can keep her from degrading further, but only the grail can heal her wounds. Young boy, are you going to be a worthy master?"

Naturally she knew she had struck true. The boy's eyes light up with determination.

"How do we win this" he asked "I will win the grail. No one else can be allowed to touch it"

"We kill the other six servants" Archer answered "Saber, Assassin, Caster, Rider, Lancer and Berserker. Then we claim the Holy Grail, our wishes will be granted. You are up to it aren't you? Otherwise that woman. Your friend that you almost got killed will stay in this state of living death forever."

"I'll do whatever it takes" Harry said with determination "I don't care about anyone else, no cared about me before Yume did. I want her back no matter what. So I'll win I don't care whose dreams I have to destroy to get her back. She's an irreplaceable treasure to me."

Archer grinned, she was almost impressed. Almost.

"For now go upstairs and go to sleep." Archer ordered "We'll talk about the other servants and masters in them morning. I'll take care of your friend's body."

Harry nodded and with one last glance at Yume walked upstairs. Gilgamesh watched the boy go before summoning a golden glass coffin from her vault. It would keep the woman's in a state of sleeping death, she would be kept just barely alive and it would stop the curse from progressing any further and prevent her wounds from killing her. She put the woman's body inside of it and sealed it shut.

Gilgamesh then brought it upstairs with her and placed it in the main living room. As a constant reminder to ensure her master didn't forget what he was fighting for.


	2. A Midnight Stroll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Zero or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Zero fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Alright! I'm not gonna lose today you just watch." Ilya declared as she walked across the snow-covered grounds of the forest with a determined look on her face.

Illya was currently wearing her winter ensemble which consisted of a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a purple jacket over it and a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boots. She was also wearing white gloves and a purple papkha hat.

They were playing what was called the walnut game; the winner was the one who counted the most walnuts buds in the forest before time was up.

Illya had a cute look of concentration on her face as she looked around for any signs of walnut buds.

Kiritsugu Emiya also known as the Magus Killer followed behind her at a more sedate pace wearing black jeans and a black shirt with a black trench coat over it.

Kiritsugu smirked as he caught sight of a walnut bud near the top of a tree. "Ah! I've found one!"

"Wah?!" yelled Ilya in confusion before running back to him. "No way! Where is it? Aw gee I'm sure I didn't overlook it!"

Kiritsugu pointed at the walnut bud which was so high up on the tree that the shorter Ilya probably missed it. "It's right there, near the top of the tree. That's the very first walnut bud today. First point to me"

Illya huffing childishly and ran ahead "I'm not gonna lose!" Ilya yelled running off ahead determined to find more walnuts than her father.

Kiritsugu chuckled at her actions and followed at his normal sedate pace.

The father and daughter duo continued their game with Ilya desperate to find a walnut bud to match her father. Eventually, she succeeded, finding a walnut bud at eye level (for her) in a nearby tree.

"Here's one" yelled Ilya happily "Right here. You see I found one too"

"I've found my second over here" came her father's amused voice.

"Huh!" Ilya quickly ran back to her father who was staring at her in amusement.

Illya blinked when she saw the branch which looked nothing at all like a walnut branch.

"Hey! That isn't a walnut branch" Ilya whined puffing her cheeks to express her annoyance.

Kiritsugu chuckled and kneeled so he was at her level. "It's kind of Ilya. That branch is actually from a tree called a wingnut. It's almost like a walnut. So as far as I'm concerned it's a walnut bud."

Illya froze before waving her arms around in annoyance. "That's No fair! No fair, no fair, no fair! The whole time we've been playing you've been cheating"

"Yes but, your daddy can't win this game against you otherwise." Kiritsugu explained nervously

Illya huffed and turned her back on him. "If you keep on cheating like you've been doing I won't play this game with you ever again!"

"I don't want that I'm sorry Ilya. I apologise" Kiritsugu said with as apologetic tone as he could manage

Ilya looked at him from the corner of her eye as she tried to see whether he was being sincere. Luckily, Kiritsugu had a very good poker face and she was convinced

"Do you promise not to cheat like that anymore?"

"Yes I do" said Kiritsugu promised holding one hand up in a begging gesture.

Ilya sniffed disdainfully but turned back to him.

"Ok then. I challenge you to one more round. A true champion accepts all challengers"

"Indeed, I am very honoured..." a mischievous look came to Kiritsugu's face. "...your highness!"

Ilya squealed as Kiritsugu lifted her up and sat her on his shoulders. Ilya had a wide smile on her face as she looked around from her new viewpoint. "Wow I'm so high up!"

From a window of Einzbern castle, a pair of green eyes were watching over the father and child, playing in the forest.

The young woman by the window looking out of the window to whom the eyes belonged had blonde hair, light and soft, and was wearing a medieval styled dress, which wrapped around her slender physique.

"What's got your attention out there" Asked Irisviel Von Einzbern as she set down some tea on a table and sat down "Saber?"

Saber the blue knight of the sword turned around.

"It's interesting your daughter and Kiritsugu are playing outside," replied Saber with a curious expression on her face as Irisviel walked over to join her looking out the window

"Are you surprised?" Irisviel asked

"I was under the impression that my Master had colder heart than he's showing now" Saber replied.

"Well I can see why you might think that" Irisviel said walking back over to the table

"If that really is Kiritsugu's true self. Then I'm afraid I must have gravely offended him when we first met" Saber said frowning

Irisviel gave out a giggle.

"Irisviel you really don't have to laugh at me" Saber said with annoyance

"I'm sorry" she apologised "I was wondering if you were still concerned with our reaction when you were summoned"

"Somewhat" she admitted. "But truly there is no need for you two to be so shocked when you saw me"

Irisviel sat down after pouring a cup of tea.

"I'm so sorry but, we just couldn't help it" Irisviel said apologetically "Your legend, I mean King Arthur's legend, is extremely famous."

"Well if that's the case" Saber looked away "Do you think he might underestimate my ability simply because I am a woman?"

"No never" Irisviel denied "Not at all. Then again, if he's upset as you think he is, I'm certain that there's a another reason."

"Such as?" Saber asked turning back to face her.

"He's probably upset at all the people who were around you at the time" Irisviel replied adding milk and stirring her tea "The selfish ones, the ones cruel enough and uncaring enough to force the role of king upon an innocent little girl"

"It was inevitable that would happen" Saber stated seriously"I resigned myself to that fate, when I drew forth the sword from the stone."

"I believe that upsets him more than anything else" Irisviel continued to stir her tea "Your resignation to your fate"

"Well then" Saber turned back to the window "He forgets his place, he hasn't the right to question decisions made by those of my time. Including those decisions I made myself"

"That's why he says nothing about it to you" Irisviel pointed out "I'm afraid that Kiritsugu Emiya and the Heroic Arturia will never get along with each other. He must have resigned himself to that fact."

Saber was silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"He wants to use the Holy Grails power to save the world." Saber changed the subject "That is his ambition and yours correct?"

"Yes" Irisviel confirmed "But you must understand I get my beliefs directly from him"

"My own desire for the Grail is exactly the same. It is my fervent wish to save Britain, since I could not protect it in life." Saber said turning back to face Irisviel "I think what you and Kiritsugu seek is right and just, something to be proud of."

Kiritsugu continued walking through the forest with his daughter Ilya riding on his shoulders.

"Our next match won't happen until you come back from your trip to Japan will it?" Ilya asked looking down at her father

"That's right" Kiritsugu replied shortly.

"How long do you think that your work will keep you and mommy away from home?" Ilya asked "When will you come back?"

"I should be back here…" Kiritsugu began calculating in his head "In two weeks or so. Your mom won't be back for quite a while though"

"Yeah mommy told me about that already" Ilya said as Kiritsugu sighed pensively "She said we'd be apart for a long time, she also told me that even if we don't see each other for a long long time she'll always be right here by my side. So I shouldn't ever feel lonely, she told me that before I went to sleep. I'm gonna be together with mommy forever and ever and ever"

"I see" Kiritsugu said as he knelt down and let Ilya off of his shoulders and onto the ground. She turned and saw the sad look on his face and paused "Listen Illya"

Kiritsugu embraced his daughter tightly.

"Daddy?" she said his name in confusion

"Can you wait for me Illya?" Kiritsugu asked "Even if you're lonely, can you last till I come home?"

Illya made a noise of confirmation and nodded her head.

"Good, then I promise you, I'll be home" Kiritsugu vowed "Before you know it"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Rider was currently in spirit form as he and Waver looked up at the stars near the forest that was adjacent to the Mackenzie's farm. suddenly the bushes began rustling causing Waver to panic thinking an enemy had found them.

"W-whose there" he stuttered "S-show yourself"

The rustling got more intense and Wavers panic began to rise. He wondered why Rider hadn't materialised yet. Seconds ticked by and the source was revealed to be...a child?

"Woah" he tripped over a branch and rolled onto his face "Ouch"

The boys was young, he could be older than seven, but he was small and scruffy enough to be around five years old.

"What tripped me?" he asked in small voice while rubbing his face as he stood up

Waver was stunned, he honestly didn't know what to think. The boy was wearing clothes that were too big for him. HIs hands were concealed by the gloves he wore. The boy was clearly a foreigner like himself, English if he was not mistaken.

"Hey this isn't the park" he said looking around in confusion "So where am I?"

"This is my grandparents' house" Waver said grabbing the boy's attention "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for the park" he said "But I got lost and wound up here somehow. I don't know the city too well."

"Is that where your parents are?" Waver asked "What's your name?"

"My names Harry" he said "And my parents in a car crash. My teacher said she'd wait at the park for me. She takes care of me now."

"I-i see" this conversation was getting awkward fast

"Hey that mark on your hand" Waver froze. Harry had seen his command seals visible on his hand.

"T-this it us uh...erm" Waver struggled to answer

Harry stumbled closer and grabbed hold of Wavers hand and looked closer. He had a thoughtful look on his face that was sort of cute.

"So...that mark must mean that you're..."

"W-wait I can explain this it's...its" Waver was trying and failing to come up with something, anything that would throw Harry off.

"You're in a gang" Harry nodded cheerfully.

Waver face faulted as he heard Rider chuckle at his expense.

"Wait that's not...I'm not" Waver tried to deny it.

"Boy" Rider said suddenly "Need I remind you that you can't let people know about this war. It's best to just let the lad keep his conclusion no matter how far off he is"

Waver was rapidly going red from embarrassment. He knew the rules and this kid would probably be killed if he discovered the truth. He had no choice.

"Yes" Waver conceded in a defeated tone "I'm in a gang"

Harry tilted his head and smiled.

"Really?" he asked "Well you don't look like you really belong in one. You look more like a teacher or something than a fighter. If you really want to be close to fighting why don't go join the army as a strategist or something?"

"Well you see...er...fighting's not really my thing" Waver chuckled nervously

"That makes sense" Harry nodded "You look very...what's that word she used?"

Waver leaned in closer, wondering what the word Harry was looking for was.

"Weak?" Waver suggested knowing that was what most people thought of him

"No that's not it" Harry shook his head, then his face brightened "I got it, I remembered"

"Well what is it?" Waver asked "I look very what?"

"Effeminate" Harry replied cheerfully "You look very effeminate"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Rider's chuckling became a deep bellowing laughter; it could have woken quite a few people up if he wasn't in spirit form.

Waver's face abruptly met the ground, though he did pull himself up after a few seconds but couldn't find anything to say to counter what Harry had said.

"Uh say do you have the time" Harry asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Uh yeah" Waver glanced at his watch "It's just after six thirty"

"Oh man" Harry panicked "I should have been there ten minutes ago she's going to be mad. Do you know where Maison street is?"

"Er...yeah it's just down that way" Waver pointed down the street to the right from the farm.

Harry began running down the direction Waver had pointed.

"Thanks...hey you didn't tell me your name" Harry called out as he stooped

"Its Waver" Waver replied "Waver Velvet"

"Thanks Waver bye bye" Harry ran away and out of sight

Waver glared at Rider who materialised after Harry had left sight.

"Stop laughing Rider it wasn't that funny" Waver said annoyed

"Actually it was" Rider chuckled

Waver sighed, this was going to be a long war.

-  
As Harry left Waver behind and ran down Maison Street Archer came out of spirit form.

"So did you confirm it?" She asked

"Yep, he had the command seals" Harry replied "He's a master alright. Not a very strong one, or brave for that matter."

"Indeed?" she raised an eyebrow "Do I sense a 'but' in that statement?"

"His servant stayed in spirit form, but I got an impression of...how to explain it" Harry looked thoughtful "Whoever it was I could sense that has a presence about him an aura of charisma. I think he might have been a great leader in his life. If he spends enough time with that servant, then Waver could be a good leader, if gets over that timidity that's holding him back and grows a spine."

"Indeed, not a bad observation for a child I suppose" Archer said neutrally as she turned to walk away, her long hair swaying in the wind "Let's go home now, we've done enough scouting for tonight"

Harry sighed, Archer had really high standards, he hoped to impress her one day. At least she wasn't needlessly cruel like the Dursleys were. Every single one of her actions had a purpose even her whims.

"What are you waiting for boy?" Archer yelled "Do wish to be ambushed? Hurry up"

"Sorry" Harry apologised and ran to catch up with her.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Later that night Kirei Kotomine stood overlooking Fuyuki city from a highway near a forest, more specifically he was looking down at the Tohsaka manor. Now occupied by Archer and his new master.

"The church has contacted me" he said aloud "They said the seventh servant, a Caster has finally appeared"

"The final servant has been summoned" Assassin known in life as Hassan-i-Sabbah materialised behind the priest "Then its time"

"Indeed" Kotomine confirmed "You are to leave here now and to head immediately to Tohsaka manor"

Assassin walked towards the edge of the road and looked down at the manor himself. He was already beginning to analyse its defences and possible points of entry.

"And once I arrive?" Assassin asked

"The manor is protected by a number of powerful bounded fields" Kotomine informed the servant of stealth "but they should be child's play for you especially considering Tokiomi's demise"

"I see, so are you targeting the boy in order to avenge your masters death and the theft of Archer?" Assassin asked

"Nothing like that" Kotomine replied "If my information is correct, then that boy is probably the most dangerous master in the war especially considering the identity of his servant. So remember to stick to the plan"

"Oh?" Assassin had an interested tone "And what makes this boy such a threat?"

"According to some information gathering we have performed the boy is a wizard and not a Magus" Kotomine informed "Because of this he can supply Archer with far more Prana than any of the other masters who are all most likely Magus."

"Yes I did hear something like that once" Assassin said recalling a memory that had long past "The Wizards have a larger supply of Prana inside of them than Magus do and the supply recharges quickly when emptied, but in return their spells aren't very powerful and they require foci to actually do their magic. It would take decades of training for one of them to do magic without a wand and even the spells they could do wouldn't be all that impressive"

"He is a child, he probably only now knows of magic because Archer will have told him" Kotomine replied "But he can still supply Archer more Prana than any other Magus in the war can supply their servant with. However he is still just a child and that is a weakness of itself for any servant. So you need not fear Archer too greatly. You know what to do now go."

Assassin jumped off the ledge and landed in the forest. He began speeding towards the manor. As he ran stealthily towards the manner his thoughts drifted to a wizard he once killed while he was still alive.

"Ah memories" Assassin mumbled as he reminisced to himself.

He remembered Balfour Blane. A wizard who established the British Committee on Experimental Charms. A rival of his hired him to assassinate Blane so that the client could have control of Blane's committee. Assassin was paid most handsomely to kill the man not only because the Hassan were known to be the best but because the client who was from the Black family wanted Blane dead very badly.

The sixty three year old Blane had been at home when Assassin paid him a visit. The only defences the fool had over his home were a few muggle repelling charms and a few basic defence wards. So Hassan made his way into Blane's home, after dark and literally strolled in through the front door after taking the repelling charms down.

The arrogant fool had earned himself many enemies when he founded his precious committee. Many of them were wizards that were angry that they had to go to a collection of 'experts' and demonstrate their charm and hand over all notes on it before they were allowed to actually use their charms legally.

A member of the Black family had hired him to kill Blane. The reason was that the Black in question was in a position to control the committee should Blane be unable to perform his duties. The Blacks were very adamant about not being connected to Blane's death, hence hiring a skilled Assassin from a foreign land.

He had found his arrogant fool of a target drinking some tea after only a few seconds of sneaking around the house. So Hassan snuck up on him and slit his throat quickly and quietly. It was so easy that Hassan was almost embarrassed. Almost.

'To think that this wizard is just a child' Assassin thought to himself 'this won't be much of a challenge. After all I have no need to fear Archer, his Masters lack of experience should hold whoever it is back'

When Assassin approached the fence he leapt into the air and flicked a few small spheres which destroyed the rubies that all worked in conjunction to power and sustain several of the bounded fields, causing them to weaken.

Assassin landed in the middle of a patch of flowers, he waded out of them and looked at the front of the manner for a moment before flicking another sphere causing the barrier which protected the final ruby which powered the detection system to become system to become visible.

Several blue translucent revolving rings appeared along with spheres which were floating in mid-air surrounding it. Assassin stepped inside the range of the rings and began gracefully side stepping them as they rotated near him. He stood on one hand and dodged around two of the rings as they rotated near him. Then he flattened himself and edged around one of the spheres. He danced around the rings again; he flattened himself against the ground. He then flicked more of his special spheres around, they impacted against the detection system, and the rings all gained a reddish tint, slowing down.

"This will be easy" Assassin strolled towards the ruby and reached out for it

Suddenly as his hand grasped it was destroyed as a spear nailed the hand to the altar on which the ruby formerly resided. The detection system it had maintained collapsed completely.

"You are nothing but a slimy worm" a female voice sneered.

Assassin looked up and saw Archer. She was a woman that wore golden armour and was glaring down at him; there were dozens of golden ripples in the air just behind her. Each one containing different weapons, swords spears, lances, axes. Every one of them deadly and all aimed directly him. Her waist length blonde hair swayed in the breeze that blew in Fuyuki evening.

"Who gave you permission to look up at me?" Archer demanded

Countless weapons were sent raining down at Assassin who felt fear for the first time in a long time. The weapons exploded as they made contact with the ground.

"No need to fear that? He says" Assassin grimaced cursing Kotomine in his thoughts.

A sword went through Assassins head and several more weapons impaled his body. The mask he wore dropped to the ground damaged. His bloody body was broken with several swords spears sticking in it. His head was twisted around so it was facing the ground.

"You are not worthy to gaze upon me" Archer snorted "A filthy worm like you should face the ground, crawl on your stomach, and die"

The King of Heroes glared at the corpse of Assassin for a moment. According to the notes that Tokiomi had concerning the his plans for the Grail War this Assassin whose master was Kirei Kotomine had an Noble Phantasm called Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion that allowed him to split his multiple personalities into individual bodies, each with the power of an Assassin class servant and on top of it each one had the ability to use Presence Concealment.

Tokiomi's strategy had been to let one of these Assassins charge into the Manor and have Gilgamesh to defeat him, thus fooling the other masters into thinking Assassin and his master had been defeated. Then the master would take refuge with the church and Assassin who was now able to act freely with everyone thinking he was dead would act as an intelligence network which would report its findings to Tokiomi.

Undoubtedly this Kotomine had turned the plan to his advantage. He would probably have his Assassins watching all of the masters and servants. Waiting for an appropriate moment to strike out against the enemy, it was entirely possible that Kotomine simply intended to wait out the Grail War until only one enemy servant remained and then planned to strike.

Ultimately it was irrelevant to her, because no mere Assassin would ever get their hands on the Grail, no one was allowed to touch her treasures and get away with it. So Gilgamesh decided to a bit of house cleaning and sent a few swords to kill the familiars of the Magus who were watching the house. As a precautionary measure she also shut all of the curtains and used furniture to block the windows without curtains. It wouldn't do to have her true master's identity as a child be exposed just yet. A child who could have their own uses outside of being a prana supply, after all who would suspect a child of gathering Intel on the master's identity. Possibly even the servants own.

"And for good measure" Gilgamesh mumbled to herself before firing swords at seemingly random spots throughout the bushes and trees and even outside the manor grounds. The last sword skewered a rat that was hidden on the grounds watching the event.

She then strode back inside, her long hair blowing behind her as she went to ensure that the boy was still asleep.

As he approached the church Kirei Kotomine smirked to himself.

"Exactly as planned"

He gazed at briefly his three command seals which he had hidden and began preparing for the next phase of his plan, as his father came into view, standing just outside the church waiting for him.


	3. Dream Cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Zero or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Zero fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.

"Assassin….was killed?"

Waver Velvet opened his eyes. Just a moment ago, he was spying on the attack that had taken place at the Tohsaka mansion, and his vision now returned to the room he had gotten used to. It was situated on the second floor of the old couple's house, that he was currently living in after hypnotising them into thinking he was their grandson. The image that came into his closed eyes just a while ago came from the vision of a rat familiar which had been killed shortly after Assassin.

With beginning of the Holy Grail War the first step for Waver, was to start observing the Matou and Tohsaka mansions. There was a castle owned by the Einzberns in the forest on the outskirts, but Einzbern master had not arrived yet, so there was no reason to observe an empty place. Nothing from either house had moved yet, and the Masters were probably growing tired of waiting. Some might even be wondering about attacking either the Tohsaka's or the Matou's; that was only wishful thinking to ease the observation, but he didn't expect it to actually happen.

"Hey Rider, this is big news. One of the seven is already out." The giant, despite his Master's call, lay there on the floor and only responded with an "Hmf" devoid of motivation, without even turning around.

"Hey" Waver called was downright irritated. The Servant had been doing nothing but resting his pained muscles in his room—strictly speaking, it was someone else's room—yet Waver could not settle down.

Rider had refused an order to return to spirit form when he was not doing anything, claiming he felt more comfortable in materialized form, and had been showing off his gigantic body all this time. Dragging out his materialization meant a large prana drain on the Master supplying his Servant. That was not a problem for Waver, but still Rider could at least be a bit more reasonable.

Harder to forgive was what Rider was doing with Waver's prana; which was … well, nothing. Despite Waver's scorn, he just rested, relaxed, nonchalantly picking around in a dish and

watching a rental video.

"Come don't you get it? Assassin was killed. Rider the Holy Grail War has started!"

"Hmm."

"… Hey!" As Waver's voice rose with excitation, Rider finally turned around halfway.

"Quit your whining, no cares if Assassin is dead or alive. The only thing he's good at is skulking around in the shadows; he could never pose a threat to me"

"…"

"Anyway, boy, here this is what matters." Rider turned back to face the TV as he spoke more heatedly. The video that was being played was called _An Authentic Account of the World's Flying Force, part 2._ With his obsession for military affairs, Rider hadgotten his hand on everything related, books and images alike. Of course, providing all of it was Waver's responsibility. Otherwise the giant Servant would most likely walk into a library or video store and take what he wanted, which was not acceptable with the young Master.

"This, the big black thing that they call a B2. It's wonderful. I'm thinking about buying ten or so. What do you think?" Rider asked as he sat up onto the back of his heels which were stood on his toes.

"For that much money it would be faster to just buy the country outright" Waver answered with a sigh.

"Oh see" Rider made a serious face as he crashed down into a sitting position "So the question is where to procure the money? Were there a major city nearby such as Persepolis we could simply plunder to get what we need"

Apparently, Rider had seriously considered conquering the world, and done his research on the wars of the current era. Even the information he had received from the Grail had limits—he did not know the price of a stealth bomber.

"For the moment I think the biggest obstacle would be this Clinton guy." Rider said motioning to President Clinton who was giving a speech on the TV "He will prove a more formidable opponent than Darius the third."

"Well regardless of all that I think it was a pretty good thing that Assassin was eliminated right off the bat." Waver said "I mean aren't you the type who prefers to face his enemy head on? So its good news for us that the guy who uses sneak attacks and devious tricks to win his battles is out"

Waver was aware that his own Servant, Rider, with his combat abilities, was the type who would go full frontal in a fight. An enemy that planned clever tricks was a bigger threat—Assassin fit that definition. The yet-unknown Caster was also a problem, but an Assassin who could creep up without revealing himself was the most direct menace.

The three main Knight classes—Saber, Lancer, Archer, then Berserker, who just riots his way through are nothing to be afraid of. Rider's abilities and Noble Phantasms were enough to push them back and win. All that was left was to find out Caster's true name, or so Waver thought anyway.

"How was Assassin taken down?" Sitting up cross-legged, Rider surprised Waver with his sudden question.

"… Eh?"

"Tell me, who was it that defeated him. You saw it right?" Waver faltered. He did see assassins defeat but, just what did he see?

"I think it was Tohsaka's Servant. It was brutal, the servants brilliant appearance, the quick attacks. Everything was bright and gold and flashy. It all happened so fast, I couldn't tell what…"

"YOU FOOL" Something exploded between Waver's eyebrows, and he yelled in shock. The unexpected pain and surprise made Waver fall off and tumble flat on his face. That was Rider's middle finger, held bent by the thumb, then shot forward: a flick on the forehead. No strength was put into it, but Rider's finger was hard as the root of a pine tree. Waver's skin swelled red from the force. Again, the target of violence and abuse.

Waver, confused and stuck between fear and fury, was at a loss for words. This was the second time he had been hit in his entire life, and by his Servant. Unable to inhale from anger, Waver moved his lips like a fish. Ignoring his upset Master, Rider drew a deep sigh.

"If I am to fight someone it will be the victor of all the other battles between the servants. Why weren't you paying attention to how he won?"

Waver did not answer. Rider was right however he did not want to hear it from a Servant who did nothing but lie down, eat cookies, watch videos and read. But what he said was true that there were enemies who could pose a problem.

"Oh well it matters not. Did anything else strike you about the flashy gold man or the way he fought the battle?"

"But It was the middle of the night" Waver protested "And it was all over in a second"

He saw Rider preparing to flick him again and covered up his bruised forehead.

"… Hey, Rider. Normally a Servant only has one Noble Phantasm, right?" Waver asked hoping to change the subject

"Yes of course that's the rule." Rider said "But how many isn't the correct way to conceptualise a Noble Phantasm. As I am sure you already know, a Noble Phantasms is the physical manifestation of a Hero's most intelligible or most famous tale. But they do not have to take the form of weapons; sometimes a Noble Phantasm can be a special ability or special method of attack."

"So then, is there a Noble Phantasm that consists of throwing dozens of swords at an opponent?"

"A sword that makes copies of itself, really? Huh. Yes it's possible that still could qualify as a single Noble Phantasm."

"But wait." Waver said "When I saw through the eyes of my familiar, Those swords weren't copies; but rather they were all unique weapons."

'Could they all have been Noble Phantasms? That should not be possible. There were not one or two, but many more blades flooding the crawling Assassin before his death.'

"Ah forget it, we'll just have to discover each of our enemies identities as we encounter them" Rider laughed heartily as he slapped Waver who was deep in thought, on the back. The impact shook his spine and the small magus started choking. The blow this time was not humiliating, but Waver would appreciate a gentler touch.

"Do you really think that would be wise?" Waver coughed out.

"Yes, actually it'll be more fun" Rider grinned "Food, sex, sleep and war. Whatever you do you should always enjoy it to the fullest. That's the secret of life."

"…"

Waver could not see the fun in that; he had no experience in two of those matters.

"All right, let's go see if we can find some invigorating entertainment outside." Cracking his neck muscles, the giant Servant stretched. "We ride forth boy, prepare yourself."

"We ride forth… to where?"

"Well to somewhere. We can go anywhere"

"That's nuts!"

Standing up and nearly reaching the ceiling, Rider looked down at Waver's angry face and smiled.

"Let's face it you can't have been the only one who was watching Tohsaka. This means that news Assassin's death is already known. The others are probably going to spring into action all at once." Rider walked over to the window and peered out between the blinds "But we shall crush each of them as we come across them"

"Go find and crush them all? it won't be that easy."

"I am Rider. And my speed far exceeds that if any other Servant I will face in this war"

With that boast, Rider drew the sword at his waist out of its scabbard. Realizing he was about to call out that Noble Phantasm, Waver stopped him confusedly.

"Wait, wait, wait! You can't do that here. You'll blow up the house!" Waver cried before a thought occurred to him "Rider about Tohsaka's servant I just remembered."

"Hmm, what boy? What is it that you've remembered" Rider asked curiously still holding his sword aloft.

"Tohsaka's servant. It wasn't a man" Waver replied "It was a woman."

Rider began stroking his beard as he began thinking.

"A woman eh?" Rider said finally after a few moments of silence "Well that narrows it down but I can't think of who it could be. I suppose we'll just have to figure out her identity as we encounter her."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

My servant has been lost" Kotomine said as he stood before his father outside the church "I have forfeited my rights as a master and cannot continue the Holy Grail War. In accordance with the treaty I Kirei Kotomine ask that the church grant me sanctuary"

"Request granted" Risei replied "In my role as overseer of this war, I Risei Kotomine guarantee your safety here. Enter in peace"

After the father and son entered the church and sealed the door behind them they walked up to the altar where they spoke.

"Father isn't this church being watched?" Kirei asked

"No" Risei replied "This holy place has been declared a neutral sanctuary. The holy church will censure any master who dares to defy the decree."

"Then you're sure it's safe here?" Kirei questioned

Risei nodded in response and Kirei turned to look at the air.

"But still you should keep watch just in case." Kirei said "Post a guard here at all times"

"Yes, understood" a female Assassin said as she materialised

"Tell me who was observing the battle?" Kirei asked of his servant

"Before the battle I detected the presence of familiars from four separate masters" the female Assassin reported

"Two days ago I was able to confirm the summoning of the final servant. Caster" Risei said "All of the Holy Grail Wars servants should have now arrived and the fighting will begin shortly."

"One unaccounted for" Kirei said with disappointment "I had hoped that all the masters would be watching and taking note of the encounter."

"At this course in the war watching the three families estates would be a masters obvious course of action" another Assassin materialised in the aisle

"That's right" Another sitting in a pew continued "and if they can't even think to do that it would never even begin to occur to them to worry about the existence of us Assassins"

"We spirits of the shadows shall sneak up behind those masters who believe us to be dead" yet another appeared in the aisle

"We shall sneak up behind them" many of the other assassins began materialising in different locations in the church "And this time we shall become true shadows in the darkness"

"The battle for the Grail is now at hand" Risei announced "At last it is time for the Fourth Holy Grail War to begin. These tired old eyes of mine will finally see a wondrous miracle be performed"

"Father something confuses me" Kirei said

"And what is that?" Risei asked

"Tohsaka is dead, so why are we still competing in the Grail war?" Kirei asked

"The church has given new orders in light of Tohsaka demise" Risei replied "We are to accomplish one of two things. Either win the Grail to bring back to the Holy Church or make sure no other unscrupulous mage gets it"

"Do we have news concerning the boy who Archer has allied herself with?" Kirei queried

"Yes and it's not good" Risei answered gravely "The boy is Harry Potter"

"That name sounds familiar"

"It should" Risei said "He's known as the one who brought down Lord Voldemort. The wizard who began terrorized Britain and a large portion of Europe from nineteen seventy up until six years ago when he was destroyed by Harry Potter."

"Ah now I remember" Kirei said "I heard the story but didn't believe it. How could a mere one year old baby destroy a wizard, who by reports managed to kill several highly trained Magus Association Enforcers alone?"

"That's the part where things get especially odd. You've heard of the wizards 'Killing Curse' I take it?" Risei watched his son nod "Well if the information is correct then Voldemort after killing the parents tried to use it on the boy himself, but for some reason it rebounded and blew him up along with the house. Leaving the boy with only a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. You now know why this is a delicate situation with all these Mages involved and at least two of them are from the Clock Tower"

"I was under the impression that the killing curse couldn't be stopped or blocked with the exception of physical barriers and even that isn't a guarantee. With the obvious exception of Noble Phantasms of course."

"To this day the means of Harry Potter's survival remains a total mystery" Risei explained "There have been many theories but nothing has been proven so far. If it gets out that the survivor of the killing curse is here you can bet that the Magus Association will descend on the city like vultures. They wouldn't even think twice about vivisecting a child to try and learn the secret of surviving that curse"

"That could potentially lead to a war between wizards and magus." Kirei said "Which in turn would put the secret of magic in danger of exposure."

"And the Holy Church would inevitably be dragged into it" Risei said "After all relations between the wizards and magus have been ice cold for centuries."

It was true for whatever reason wizards and Magus had never gotten along well. The relationship between the two was like the relationship between the US and the Soviet Union at the height of the Cold War.

"Keep a close eye on the other masters" Kirei ordered the Assassins "And if it seems like they have come to realise who the boy truly is and his value. Then do not hesitate to eliminate them at once"

"Understood" the Assassins said as one

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Kiritsugu Emiya strode across the lobby and walked into the elevator, taking it to the seventh floor. Here, in room 703, was where his loyal subordinate had been staying for the past three days.

He knocked a pre-arranged rhythm on the door of room 703, and it opened immediately, as though expecting him. Glancing at each other in lieu of unnecessary greetings, Kiritsugu entered the room and Maiya closed the door. He then walked straight over and began examining the weapons on the bed.

In the world of magi, his relation with Maiya Hisau would be that of teacher and student. What he taught Maiya was merely a _way_ to fight. This, too, was only for the purpose of using her as a tool. Having fought at his side, Maiya knew the blood-stained side of Kiritsugu that his wife had never seen.

After Kiritsugu left, she arranged the preparations for the Grail War according to his instructions given from overseas, and had been busy returning to the Einzberns castle

many times.

Attractive and fair-skinned, she was a beauty who used neither eye-liner nor lipstick. Her long eyes and gaze always seemed to be scrutinizing suspiciously, but she left an impression

of deliberate indifference. Her jet black hair, straight like silk, caught the glance of many men, but her cold, sharp look definitely dashed the hopes of any lady-killer.

She was a woman who constantly gauged reality, and could sometimes deliver accurate judgment more mercilessly than Kiritsugu. With her, Kiritsugu did not have to be ashamed of his foul plays or detest his cruelty. This put him somewhat at ease.

"The equipment you requested arrived a little while ago" Maiya started by jumping straight to the point. "Madame Irisviel and Saber have arrived in Fuyuki as well. All the other masters will likely assume that she is Sabers Master and act accordingly"

"Understood."

"There was an incident last night at the Tohsaka estate last night."

Maiya switched the decoder of the television. In addition to the magecraft Kiritsugu had taught her, Maiya was particularly able in the management of regular familiars, and Kiritsugu often entrusted her with scouting or reconnaissance missions. This time again, Kiritsugu has assigned to her the surveillance of the Matou and Tohsaka mansions.

Of all the familiars, Maiya prided herself on her bat familiars, but unlike those of other magi, her bats had a miniature CCD camera tied on the abdomen. Video records were helpful for reviewing, so despite slowing down the familiar, the use of cameras was a viable solution. The entire scene of the previous night was replayed on the 13 inch CRT.

The blurred image was clear enough for one to understand the whole incident. Kiritsugu watched the skull-masked Servant's failure to escape annihilation at the hands of the golden Servant. The defeated Servant with the white mask was, without doubt, Assassin.

"What's your analysis of this?"

"It seems too good to be true" Maiya replied immediately. "There seems to be insufficient time between Assassin's infiltration and the Tohsaka Servants attack. Assassin has the Presence Concealment skill, making it improbable that he was detected in advance. It was my initial opinion that Tohsaka was expecting an intruder"

Kiritsugu looked at her questioningly.

.

"But something changed your mind."

"Yes, after Assassin was dealt with Tohsaka attempted to re-erect his bounded fields after Assassin took them down. In addition the windows, doors and any other ways to see into the manor were blocked up preventing anyone from seeing inside." Maiya continued "A few hours later the bounded fields quickly collapsed and not long after that a barrier like none I've ever seen surrounded the manor. Not only does it deny entry even to familiars but if you look away even for a split second, you lose any memory of anything you've seen inside the barrier. The manor included, if you didn't know the manor existed then you wouldn't remember it after that barrier was erected. Ever since that attack no one has been seen entering or leaving that manor at all. I'd say that after the attack Tohsaka panicked for some reason, which doesn't make any sense if he knew the attack was coming."

Kiritsugu thought deeply for a second. This threw things into confusion, if Tohsaka knew what was happening then why would he panic. Why put his estate into lock down? And where did that barrier come from? He'd never heard of anything like it.

"Tell me, what became of Assassin's Master?"

"He took refuge in the Church last night. The overseer declared him to be under his protection. His name is Kirei Kotomine"

Hearing that name, Kiritsugu's eye lit with a cold ghastliness.

"Maiya, send a familiar to the Fuyuki Church."

"Are you certain of that? Masters are forbidden to take action inside the neutral zone. That's been established around the church."

"Place it just far enough away. So that the priest won't spot it"

Maiya frowned at Kiritsugu's incomprehensible instructions.

"Very well"

Maiya could not understand what Kiritsugu had in mind, but she did not question him. At once, she picked one of the three bats observing the Tohsaka mansion and willed it by thought to go to the Fuyuki Church. Kiritsugu switched off the CRT and resumed inspecting the equipment Maiya had prepared Among the various tools lined up on the bed sheet awaiting Kiritsugu's inspection,

All of them were state of the-art and highly effective, conventional weapons; nothing that could store prana. This combined with what he did was what earned the magus Emiya Kiritsugu the nickname of "Magus Killer." The weakness of magi was negligence arising from arrogance. They believed in their own mysteries and knowledge; they never questioned the belief that the only threat to them aside from God could be anything other than another magus. In battle, they were sensitive only to signs of magecraft; they were able to detect the use of any trivial skill.

Having discovered that the operation of Magic Circuits affected the practitioner's temperature, Kiritsugu studied and trained so much that he was now able to read the magus's Magic Circuits through the thermal output by observing the heat distribution.

The distinct difference in heat signature between an ordinary person and a magus allowed him to seize an opportunity right after the release of prana. The joint use of both bulky night vision devices was not just for night-time battle, it was a specifically anti-magus configuration.

Kiritsugu picked up the heavyweight-class super sniper rifle from the bed and looked through the scope.

"There is no correction up to five hundred meters. Do you want to check it?"

"No. It's fine."

The Grail War hostilities had already started; he might have to use the gun this very night.

The other rifle, prepared in addition to the Sniper Rifle, was for Maiya's role as vanguard scout—a Steyr AUG A1 assault gun. Like Kiritsugu's rifle, its night vision scope had also been replaced. Furthermore, a Calico M950 sub-machine gun was readied as a reserve sidearm.

The rest of the arsenal included personal hand grenades, stun grenades, smoke grenades, and C4 plastic explosives. Following instructions Kiritsugu had sent from the North, Maiya prepared the equipment without missing a thing, but Kiritsugu's expressionless eyes did not look satisfied yet.

"The item I left you, where is it?"

"Right here."

Maiya reverently pulled a rosewood case from the bottom of the closet with both hands, further stiffening her beautiful, unsmiling face. Taking the case, Kiritsugu placed it on the side table, unfastened the clasps and expertly opened the lid. Inside it lay Kiritsugu Emiya's Mystic Code, a weapon through which a magus could use magecraft in battle, the Thompson Center's Contender.

The Contender was a single shot pistol with a break open cartridge chamber. This gun was essentially a pistol for target-shooting sport, but Kiritsugu's gun barrel had been switched to meet high-caliber hunting specifications. Furthermore, it had been magically modified for use with magic bullets.

Special bullets were installed along with the gun in the case. In the core of the twelve remaining shots were sealed powdered bones from Kiritsugu himself. When Kiritsugu's prana was fired, these magical bullets forced into the target the essence of the magus Kiritsugu. So to speak, one could consider it an imitation of a Conceptual Weapon.

Technology became the blind spot of magi who stuck to magecraft. Ultimately, this was only a tendency, and the converse is not generally true. Indeed, a lot of magi in the world could be defeated by means of a night vision and a heat sensor scope.

Kiritsugu picked the Contender up from the case. In the past, the walnut gun had absorbed the perspiration of Kiritsugu's hand countless times, and even after nine years, it still fit his hand and fingers perfectly.

With a cautious pull on the spool with his index finger, the chamber lock was released, collapsing soundly a short while after. Sliding a bullet from the same case into the opened chamber, he closed the barrel again with a snap of his wrist.

Picking another bullet from the case, he repeated the reloading process that had dyed his hands. Pulling the rim of the exposed cartridge from the opened chamber with his fingertips, he slid in a second bullet, and immediately slammed the gun barrel shut. It took him two seconds. Distracting thoughts dulled his manipulations.

"Approximately two seconds, I'm surprised"

"Indeed" Maiya nodded without consideration to Kiritsugu, who was murmuring in self-derision. She knew the old skills of her partner. Kiritsugu pulled the bullet he had loaded in the gun, picked up the other one he had dropped on the floor, and placed

everything back in the case with the Contender.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

_Harry found that was standing at the top of the temple of Uruk and was blocking the path of the tyrannical priest king...that looked like Archer?! But why was she here? Everything seemed out-of-focus and vague._

 

**'Where am I? Why is Archer standing there glaring at me? I've never heard of Uruk before.'**

_"You dare to block my way?" Archer with fury in her tone and anger burning in her crimson eyes "Stand aside I am king and the woman is mine to do with as I see fit"_

"I will not let you pass Gilgamesh" words came out Harry's mouth in a voice that sounded familiar for some reason but Harry knew that he had never heard the voice before "What gives you the right to sleep with the bride before her husband does?"

"It is the law" Archer said imperiously "My law which I set down as the rightful king"

"Whether you are a King or a beggar I will not allow your arrogance to go unpunished" Harry found himself speaking again.

**'What? why would I say that?'**

"Fool" she was definitely angry now. Harry knew he should have felt frightened but he was not, for some reason he felt that he could fight Archer and win "You shall suffer for daring to stand in my way, mongrel"

With that Archer lunged for Harry and tackled him. Harry and Archer began wrestling each other down the stairs of the Ziggurat and eventually landed in the street. The city began shaking as the fight between 'himself' and Archer became more intense.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry snapped awake and shot up into a sitting position. He knew he had been dreaming but for some reason all memory of it had instantly slipped away. Attempting to remember it was like trying to grasp an eel with a wet hand. Within even the tiniest sliver of memory of the dream was gone, but even so Harry knew it was significant.

The doors to the bedroom he was in opened and Archer strode in. She was complaining to herself something about 'mongrels' and their useless bounded fields interfering with her own perfect fields, and forcing her to use one of her treasures to create a barrier.

Archer's waist length golden hair swayed in the light of the rising sun as she stopping and looked at him with her piercing crimson eyes.

"Boy get dressed" she ordered "It's time for you to get some stealth training."

"Stealth training?" Harry blinked at the golden servant wondering what she meant.

"Yes, when you go scouting you must learn to be stealth and remain unseen." Archer explained "After all what use is learning the identity of the mongrels who dare to try and take my Grail, if you die after learning the information?"

"So you're going to teach me to not be caught?" Harry asked

"Correct" Archer nodded "I will teach you some techniques for remaining unseen that even you should be able to pick up"

Harry nodded in understanding, enemy servants would not hesitate to kill him if they found out he was a master, especially Assassin. Killing enemy masters was what that class specialised in after all rather than direct confrontations with other servants. He looked and saw several weapons mostly spears pointed at him from Archers Gate.

"After you have learned what I have taught we will put it into practice." Archer clarified "I will put a book at the other end of the mansion and you must retrieve it and return here without me catching you, if you fail then…."

*Thunk*

A spear lodged itself in into the wall near Harry's head, causing him to gulp nervously.

"….I will not hesitate to use one of those on you" she finished "But worry not, my aim like everything else about me is perfect. So I won't hit anything you vitally need, but it will hurt a lot. So I suggest you learn fast am I clear?"

"Yes your majesty" Harry nodded quickly.

"Good now get dressed and we'll begin" Archer ordered and she turned to leave the room.

Harry got out of the bed and began getting dressed, all thoughts of the dream that he failed to recall forgotten.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Several hours later the sun had set and Harry sat leaning against a wall catching his breath. If there was one thing he'd learnt besides Archer's way of being stealthy it was that his servant was a merciless teacher. She accepted nothing less than perfection from him; and the slightest mistake like a slight creak of a floorboard, was rewarded with a spear from the Gate of Babylon.

As promised none of the blows were fatal but to say they hurt a lot was a massive understatement. Harry could still feel the phantom pain from several of the hits he'd received for failing to bring the book back to the bedroom, he'd been getting closer every time. He'd even managed to make it up the stairs but Archer had still caught him and cut him across the back of the leg.

Of course whenever he was caught she forced him to drink something called Phoenix Tears which healed his injuries instantly; however it also meant he had to start all over again. They'd repeated this for hours and hours pausing for lunch and the occasional break.

Now Archer was staring out of the window of the study, she was staring in a particular direction.

"It seems we will get to put what you have learnt into practice boy." Archer said finally after a moments of silence.

"What do you mean your majesty?" Harry asked sure to be polite, Archer hated being referred to as an equal or worse as thought she was inferior to someone else by anyone.

"Some mongrel of a servant is at the docks, practically announcing their presence." Archer explained with annoyance "You will go to the docks and spy on them. See if you can learn anything about them. Their Noble Phantasms, their appearance. I'll be slightly impressed if you can learn their identity but I don't expect that much from you. If you can leave the docks without being caught then I'll consider your progress to be acceptable. Get back to the manor and we'll go the next stage of your training, understand?"

"Yes your majesty." Harry nodded with determination.


	4. Battle at the Docks Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Zero or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Zero fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Upon receiving Irisviel's signal Kiritsugu and Maiya raced in the direction of the factories. They were welcomed by a stretch of silence. There was only the howling of the sea wind in their ears, and an atmosphere as quiet and stagnant as a graveyard. The night was very serene.

By the traces of surrounding prana alone, Kiritsugu was able to accurately judge the situation. Someone had formed a barrier; likely the work of the enemy Master. The goal was to segregate ordinary humans from the Grail War, concealing the true battlefield of the war. It was a compulsory rule to prevent magic activities being exposed to ordinary humans.

"It's started." Kiritsugu observed "Someone has put up a bounded field, probably the master of the enemy servant."

Kiritsugu began to think as he cradled over ten kilograms of heavy sniper rifle in his arms. He had already estimated Irisviel's position from the transmitters signal. However, the question of how to approach the location remained, and he had little idea where to observe once they reached it.

He had no thought of joining the battle at all. He would inspect the battle at a suitable place, attacking with the rifle only when necessary. Servants were not humans; only a Servant could wound another Servant. No matter how powerful their firearms were, they would not work on Servants. It was Sabers job to battle the opposing Servant. As long as the enemy devoted himself to the battle and did not pay attention to his Master, it was possible to win this fight.

"From up on that crane it would be possible; to survey the whole battlefield." Maiya stated as she pointed in front of them, at a derrick crane towering into the night.

The control cabin hovered about thirty meters above the ground. It would be the most optimal observation point around if one managed to climb up there silently. Kiritsugu had no objections to Maiya's suggestion, but he shook his head.

"Indeed, that certainly is the best vantage point. Someone else is probably thinking the same thing." Maiya understood his intentions without another word as usual. "Alright, you circle around into the eastern wharf. I'll go the other way and take the west. You and I need to find an observation point that allows us to safely monitor both Sabers battle and that crane. Go it?"

"Yes understood."

Maiya disappeared into the shadows of the factories with a jog, holding the assault gun in her hands. Kiritsugu checked the transmitter as he cautiously moved in the opposite direction.

Kiritsugu sighed soundlessly, lowered the bipod of the Walther, and continued calmly observing the scene through the scope. Since he had decided to abandon this opportunity, Saber's effort tonight was as good as wasted. If she could refrain from showing her Noble Phantasm or escaping immediately with Irisviel, he would have to extend his thanks to her.

But she was a haughty and proud Heroic Spirit, and such possibilities were only his conjectures. But it would not be a bad idea to see, just once, how capable his subordinate really is.

"Now then let's see what you can do, my adorable King of Knights."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry held in a squeak of surprise as one of the large containers at the docks collapsed nearby. The young master was hidden in between a few undamaged crates a little ways away. Concealed from view but close enough to hear what the servants were saying. One was Saber the other was clearly a Lancer.

He had arrived a few minutes ago under Archer's orders and had concealed his presence so that he would not be spotted by anyone. He was close enough to be able to not only see what was going on, but to also listen in what the servants were saying.

Archer had said that information was power in this war and the slightest word could give something extremely important away, and if such a thing happened then Harry was determined to catch it and report it to the golden servant. After all this was the first step to getting the Grail and saving Yume's life.

As for Archer herself, she was observing the battle from a ways away and was determined to test Harry on what he had learned from her stealth training regimen.

Saber had a blue battle armoured battle dress, as well as green eyes and blonde hair and was holding an invisible sword. While Lancer had quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion. He was wearing a dark teal outfit, he had not one but two spears one yellow the other red, but the red one was longer.

The battle between Saber and Lancer had not yet progressed beyond competition. Though they started out measuring each other's power thoroughly in a preliminary test, it was now beginning to look more like a display of strength. Of course, even if only a test, the ones engaged in this display were Servants. The dock avenue was wrecked from all the scars carved into it. Two storehouses had already collapsed, and a hundred square meters of asphalt had been torn up.

The whole place had been turned into a battlefield, the area looked like a tornado had come and gone. In the midst of that disaster zone still without a single scratch, Saber and Lancer glared at each other, each preparing their next move. Neither showed any sign of exhaustion. But this was to be expected after all the power of servants was far beyond that of normal humans.

"There is really no honour in a battle fought without an exchange of names" Lancer said "But allow me to offer my regards. It's impressive for a woman to fight so hard, without even breaking a sweat as she does it."

"You need not be so humble Lancer" Saber replied "Those words from such a master of the spear do me honour. I gratefully accept them."

"That's enough fun for now Lancer" a voice echoed throughout the docks, Harry could just about make someone out standing on top of a nearby rooftop, he had to be Lancers master.

Apparently the strange looking woman with red eyes and silver hair had the same train of thought and looked around, but unlike Harry she couldn't spot Lancers master.

"Lancer's master?" she tried to see where he was hidden.

"Do not allow this battle to go on. Saber is a formidable opponent" The man continued "Eliminate her at once, you may use your Noble Phantasm"

"As you command" Lancer said dutifully "I will comply"

'This is it' Harry thought to himself 'If I can get his identity Archer should be really pleased, or as pleased she gets anyway.'

Lancer dropped the short spear and placed both hands on the long spear, which removed the cloth that concealed, with a ripple of a rainbow of colours.

"You heard the command" Lancer said stoutly readying his spear "The time has come, for me to kill you. Saber, are you using Focused wind Mana to keep your blade concealed?"

Instead of answering him, Saber gained a surprised look on her face. Apparently Lancer had hit the mark.

"I see" Lancer nodded "I'll wager that you have a very good reason, to conceal your sword from me. I think that the sword reveals your true name"

"How unfortunate for you" Saber replied getting into a ready stance "You'll never know the true name of my blade. I'll finish this before you get the chance."

" We shall see about that" Lancer walked towards Saber "I will discover whatever it is your hiding Saber"

Lancer leapt forwards at Saber, their weapons collided and a tornado formed. Harry could just about make out a sword with a royal blue handle and golden grip in Sabers hands before Lancer backed off and the wind died down.

"You've exposed your sword to me" Lancer grinned cheekily.

"The invisible air is...coming apart" Saber said with shock.

Lancer sped and stabbed at her feet only for Saber jump back and dodge the attack. He remained on the offensive, stabbing at her quickly one strike after another. When they failed to connected he strike sweeping attacks, Saber dodged and by bending backwards and allowing the spear to slice some of her hair away.

She rolled and deflected another attack using her sword, she did this a few more times and when Lancer struck again his spear and Sabers sword clashed causing it to become visible when the red spear made contact.

Saber broke the clash with a burst of force and the two servants were forced apart. Lancer ran and lunged at her, she ran up a crate which he swiped with his spear damaging it. Saber jumped and landed behind him. He twirled the spear around in his hands a few times before facing her.

"I've figured out the length of your blade now" lancer grinned "So I need not worry about being struck by you anymore"

Lancer lunged again striking again and again at Saber who was now on the defensive with her sword. Saber closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. She focused on Lancer, who lunged at her, when they were close it looked like her armour had blocked the spear, only for blood to spurt out of her side. But her armour wasn't damaged.

"Saber" The silver haired woman said worriedly, she glowed green for a second as did Sabers wound.

"My thanks Irisviel, the healing is working" Saber said getting back into a fighting stance.

'Wait that lady' Harry looked closer at her hands before his eyes widened 'She doesn't have command seals. Either they're on another part of her body or more likely she's not Sabers real master. That means her real master is probably hiding nearby.'

Harry was sure to conceal himself a bit more before focusing on the battle. But he was sure to keep a look out on the roofs for anyone looking over the battle eventually he managed to spot Assassin, who had clearly survived Archer killing him. He was perched on a crane and was surveying the battlefield that skull mask of his gave Harry a very bad feeling. Like a memory he didn't want to remember. He shook the feeling away and focused back on the battle, pushing the thoughts of skull masks to the back of his mind.

"I see" Lancer with slight excitement "So this won't be an easy victory after all"

"So that's it." Saber declared "I know the secret of your spear Lancer"

"Oh?" Lancer was intrigued.

"That red spear of yours" Saber explained "Is able to negate magic"

'A magic negating spear' Harry thought 'that's a big clue to who he is. Archer will know who he is for sure'

"So your armour was created using magic huh?" Lancer replied "Well if you're counting on it to protect you. You should surrender now Saber, you're as good as naked before my spear"

"Don't think that simply defeating my armour will give you the upper hand in this fight" Saber warned and removed the armour leaving only her blue dress "If I cannot block your blade, I need only kill you before it strikes. Prepare to die Lancer."

"A bold move" Lancer said impressed "You're betting everything on a single strike. You're attempting to overcome the disadvantages of your broken armour with the advantages you gained by abandoning it, excellent a courageous decision. I like it, it's audacious and bold. But in this case I'm afraid it was a very foolish mistake Saber"

"We shall see" Saber retorted and began slowly moving towards Lancer not taking her eyes off of him "You can tell me your opinion again, after your next attack"

Saber burst towards Lancer. Her sword appeared again emanated a golden light.

'No way her sword could it really be?' Harry thought to himself 'The sword that I think it is?'

Saber zoomed towards Lancer who stepped back and kicked up his second short spear which revealed itself to be golden. He kicked it up and grabbed it slicing Sabers left forearm with it causing her to skid along the ground. She stood up shakily. Lancer had struck her left arm and it looked like she was having trouble moving it, not that he had gotten away unscathed. His left forearm had been struck as well.  
[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Damn it. This is, extremely bad." Rider said with irritation as he stood on the arch of the Fuyuki Bridge and overlooking the battle taking place in the warehouse district of docks, standing up.

"Wh-what is?" Seeing the giant Servant irritated for the first time, Waver became agitated and questioned Rider while clinging to the steel frame.

"Lancer has begun his ultimate attack. It seems he intends to end the battle here and now" Rider answered with annoyance.

"W-well wouldn't that be a lot better for us?" Waver asked nervously.

"You idiot, what are you talking about?" Rider stomped his heel heavily on the steel frame he was standing on. The tremor shook Waver, his body plastered to the frame, to his very bones, and another shriek rose from his throat "I wanted to sit back and watch the battle until a few more masters arrived and decided to fight, but judging by the way things are going now, Saber may just fall and then it would be too late to attack by then."

"Too late?" Wavers nerves were in overdrive "I thought you wanted wait a few battles then strike when they have all become exhausted from fighting each other?"

"… I think you misunderstood my intentions, boy." Rider furrowed his brows and tilted his head to look at the Master lying beside his feet, disappointed by the performance of the humourless clown.

"I have to admit I that I had really hoped that at least one other Servant would have been sent out to answer Lancer's challenge. Isn't it obvious? Rather than picking them out one by one, it's much faster to get them all together and have a great battle royal! Rather than to tediously seek them out one by one."

Waver forgot to answer; his realization of the difference in their understanding shocked him out of his wits. "Get them all together … A great battle royal?"

"Indeed. Rarely does one have the extraordinary opportunity to cross blades with great heroes from another time and place. With a chance to face all six of them I'd hate to miss out on a single one." A fierce and dangerous growl rumbled from Rider's throat, but there was a tint of laughter as he curled the ends of his lips upwards. Waver realized that only this man could wear a grin like that. "Now then. Just observe Saber and Lancer—both of them are strong valiant warriors whom I would dearly love to face in an all-out battle. I admire them; and thus I cannot simply let either one of them die like this."

"What else is there to it apart from killing them?! Isn't that the point of the Holy Grail—Waaa—!"

Waver's slightly hysterical voice was mercilessly interrupted by a smack to his forehead.

"To win but never to destroy, to subjugate but never to humiliate. That is a truly good and honourable conquest!" Rider proclaimed with his chest held upright.

He unsheathed the sword by his waist and sliced through the hollow sky with a swing, cleaving apart the empty space. An enormous shining Noble Phantasm immediately appeared, accompanied by spiralling torrents of lightning. Waver, feeling like he was about to be blown over by the sudden storm, swallowed his screams and hugged the steel frame even tighter.

"Now we shall watch no longer instead we shall join the fray. Let us go boy." Before he finished those words, Rider, his mantle flowing, had mounted the Noble Phantasm with a leap.

"You stupid idiot" Waver yelled hysterically as lightning continued to dance about the bridge's frame "What you're doing is totally insane!"

"Oh? If you don't really don't approve, then why don't you just stay up here and observe."

"No I'll go! Take with you damn it" Waver said cursing his servant mentally.

"Good, that's more like my Master!" Rider, laughing brightly, lifted Waver by the collar gently and let him ride beside himself. "Now roll on, Gordius Wheel, Wheel of Heaven's Authority!"

The Noble Phantasm answered the call of the King of Conquerors with a thunderous tremor and took off into the night.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Good counter" he complimented "You aren't going to make this easy for me are you? But I like your indomitable spirit"

"Stop talking and get to work you fool" Lancers master ordered with annoyance "Finish her what are you waiting for?"

The cut on Lancers arm glowed green before it sealed up, completely healed.

"My master, much appreciated" Lancer thanked his master while shooting Saber a smug grin.

"Irisviel I require healing" Saber called out.

"But I've already done it. The healing..." Irisviel was panicked "Saber you should already be fully healed. I don't understand"

"It was very sharp of you to figure out that my Gae Dearg can penetrate any armour" Lancer rested the spear on his shoulder and kicked his yellow spear back into his waiting hand "But it was foolish to abandon it. Had you not done so my Gae Buidhe would not have done so"

"I see so you wield a cursed spear" Saber observed "One that inflicts wounds that can never be healed. I should have realised it sooner a red spear that destroys magic. A cursed yellow spear and beneath the right eye a mole that enchants women. First of the knights of Fianna. Diarmuid of the Love Spot."

"Such is the sublime pleasure of the Holy Grail War" Lancer Replied "But it's I who has the distinct honour here. No hero summoned in the service of the Holy Grail could ever mistake that Golden Blade. To face the legendary King of Knights in battle and land even a glancing blow is extraordinary. I must not be too bad"

'Alright, so Lancer has two Noble Phantasms' Harry thought to himself 'They're called Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe. Gae Dearg can penetrate any armour while Gae Buidhe gives wounds that can't ever be healed. Lancer is Diarmuid of the Love spot and judging from that golden sword she wields and what lancer said Saber is the King of Knights, King Arthur. Archer should be pleased or as pleased as she gets anyway'

"Now then since we know each other's names" Lancer continued "We can finally conduct our duel honourably as Knights should or does this displease you occurring only after you have lost the use of an arm?"

"You jest" Saber donned her armour again and used only her right hand to wield her sword "It is humiliating that you would show concern over a scratch"

"Prepare yourself Saber this time you're mine" Lancer was still confident and ready to fight again.

"Only if I fail to land the first deceive strike Lancer" Saber replied with just as much confidence as her opponent.

Suddenly lightning struck between the two forcing Harry to close his eyes as an oxen driven chariot descended to the ground between the combatants. Inside the chariot was a tall man standing over two meters in height. He had large muscles that gave the impression of that he would be able to kill a bear with just his hands. He had sternly chiselled features with eyes that give off a dazzling glow; he had burning red hair and a beard. He also wore bronze arm or with cuffs and greaves with fringes that leaves his arms and thighs unprotected. He wore a thick mantle, with fringes like his cuffs, dyed in a similar red to his hair. It is luxuriously decorated, and looked almost like a curtain wrapping the stage of a theatre.

"Both of you sheath your blades" he ordered loudly "For I am a king. I am Iskander King of Conquerors. In this battle for the Holy Grail I am of the Rider class of servants."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

**Here are the Servant stats so far only Noble Phantasms seen shall be displayed, even though those who are familiar with Fate Zero already know the servant identities I just felt like doing this.**

**Class:** Saber

**True Name** : King Arthur

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Stats**

Strength: B.

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Luck: B

Magic: B

**Class Skills** :

Magic Resistance (A): Cancel spells of _A-Rank_ or below. It is difficult for Saber to be affected even by High Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

Riding (B): Almost all vehicles and mundane animals can be handled with consummate skill. Manoeuvres that should be borderline impossible can be performed with some effort.

**Personal Skills** :

Charisma (B): A rank worthy of a king of a nation.

Instinct (A): Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing.

Prana Burst: (A): Increases attack power to the point where a normal weapon that is not on the level of a Divine Mystery can be destroyed in one solid blow. Prana expenditure is very efficient, and Saber can maintain a high level of performance even throughout prolonged battles.

**Noble Phantasms**

**Invisible Air**  
Rank: C  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~2  
Maximum Targets: 1 Object

A barrier that renders the blade hidden by entangling it with layers of wind, and altering the light refraction rate. It is closer to sorcery than a Noble Phantasm. By using this barrier, Altria can attack without the opponent recognizing the sword's reach and trajectory. Since concealing one's Noble Phantasm also conceals one's true identity, Invisible Air was highly effective at the early stages of the Holy Grail War. It also has other advantages such as increasing attack power and accuracy. Entangling the sword with wind and using the wind as the blade enhances the attack power, while having an "invisible weapon" provides an advantage in accuracy. (Since the advantage of Invisible Air lies in "invisibility", the accuracy increase will not occur while engaging opponents who possess Eye of the Mind or do not depend on vision.

**Class** : Lancer  
 **True Name** : Diarmuid Ua Duibhne  
 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Stats**

Strength: B  
Endurance: C  
Agility: A+  
Mana: D  
Luck: E

**Class Skills**  
Magic Resistance (B): Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_ , it is difficult for him to be affected.

**Personal Skills**

Eye of the Mind (True) (B): Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Mystic Face (C): Effects are similar to those of Charm-type Mystic Eyes.

' **Noble Phantasm**

**Gae Buidhe**  
Rank: B  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 2-3  
Maximum number of targets: 1

Unlike most other Noble Phantasms, the abilities of the spear are passive in nature. It does not require its name to be called upon in order to be utilized, allowing it to instantly actualize its curse of mortality upon striking the enemy. The spear lowers the opponent's maximum health limit, thus limiting healing and regeneration abilities to the point where the opponent received the injury. The effect cannot be dispelled, and cancelling the curse requires the destruction of the spear or the death of its owner

**Gae Dearg**

Rank: B  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 2-4  
Maximum number of targets: 1

Gae Dearg is a two meter long spear that renders magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with prana. It was passed down to Diarmuid Ua Duibhne from his father, and he normally keeps it wrapped in a talisman cloth to seal its abilities and keep it from revealing his identity. Unlike most other Noble Phantasms, the abilities of the spear are passive in nature. It does not require its name to be called upon in order to be utilized, allowing it to instantly affect whatever it strikes.

The spear will pierce directly through any projection made of prana, such as summoned armour, bounded fields, such as Invisible Air, will have small fissures created that slowly chip away at them with each strike, any weapon that is magically enhanced, such as those enhanced by Knight of Honour, will have its enhancements and ability boosts rendered useless when struck by the spear, and any item that acts as a prana source, such as Prelati's Spellbook, will have all connections severed to its recipients.

**Class:** Archer

**True Name** : Gilgamesh

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Stats**

Strength: B.

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Luck: B

Magic: A

**Class Skills** :

Magic Resistance (C): Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_.

Independent Action (A): Can remain in this world for a week even after losing her Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great prana consumption, back up from the Master is necessary.

**Personal Skills** :

Charisma (A+): Gilgamesh has a rank of A+, making it no longer a matter of popularity or skill, but closer to something like sorcery or curse. Any army led by her will have a tremendous increase in abilities because an egotistical Gilgamesh radiating with self-confidence will be sure to boost the morale of her army to an extremely high level.

Divinity (B): She would normally possess the highest rank of Divinity among the many Heroic Spirits due to being 2/3 God. She is at a level even exceeding Heracles, the son of Zeus who ascended to the Pantheon after death. The rank is instead decreased from A+ to B due to her despising the Gods

Golden Rule (A): She has the skill Golden Rule, being fated to a life that is filled with riches. It does not measure the percentage of gold in one's body, but the chance of attracting gold in one's life. The level of gold provided by rank A will make the user incredibly wealthy to the point where money trouble will be unknown, allowing her to live the life of a nabob. While it seems unrelated to battle, it plays a great role in arming her. Claiming all the world's treasures as her own, she obtained the originals of Noble Phantasms preserved in her treasury during that period.

**Noble Phantasms**

**Gate of Babylon**  
Rank: A++  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 1~2  
Maximum Targets: 1 Object  
The gate of Babylon is opened using a dark red, key-shaped shortsword that connects to the "Golden Capital", the treasury of Gilgamesh, allowing the user to easily access its contents. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. The items that pass through the gate form ripples in the empty air as they appear. They can be summoned anywhere, either directly to the users hands or anywhere in the direct vicinity.

**Class** : Rider  
 **True Name** : Iskander King of Conquerors  
 **Alignment** : Neutral Good

Strength: B  
Endurance: A  
Agility: C  
Mana: B  
Luck: A+

**Class Skills**  
Magic Resistance (D): Cancel Single Action spells.

Riding (A+): Creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. A function of his class, this allows him to utilize his Noble Phantasm to its fullest effect.

**Personal Skills**  
Charisma (A): This is fame of the highest level; Rider's words are appealing to people who would normally find the topic uninteresting. He can make allies of people they have never met before, and forge empires through power of personality.

Divinity (C): Iskander claims descent from Zeus, but the lack of evidence leaves the rank rather low.

Eye of the Mind (True) (B): Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Military Tactics (B): Rider is among the greatest generals. He can assess battlefield conditions quickly with limited information and enact simple strategies without needing to plan. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own _Anti-Army_ Noble Phantasm or when dealing with an enemy _Anti-Army_ Noble Phantasm.

**Noble Phantasm**

**Gordius Wheel: Wheel of Heaven's Authority**

Rank: A+  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 2-50  
Maximum number of targets: 100 people

Gordius Wheel is a large antique war chariot with two prows that is led by two Divine Bulls with rippling muscles. Its dimensions are greater than that of an average truck and it has two large, curved sickles on its sides used to demolish surrounding obstacles and hurl the debris at enemies. The bulls and the chariot tread atop lightning strikes, manifestations of Zeus, allowing it to also move through the air just as easily as it travels atop the ground. They create thunderous sounds and webs of lightning with each "stomp" as they travel, and each lightning strike generates the amount of prana Saber or Lancer would use in an attack that utilized every ounce of their strength.


	5. Battle at the Docks Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Zero or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Zero fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please constructive criticism only.

 

"Both of you sheath your blades" he ordered loudly "For I am a king. I am Iskandar King of Conquerors. In this battle for the Holy Grail I am of the Rider class of servants."

Harry could see Waver seated in the in the chariot next to him with a look of horror on his face.

"What are you thinking you idiot?" Waver screamed "Announcing yourself like that?"

Rider flicked his forehead silencing any further protests.

"Fate has brought together in this place to do battle for the Holy Grail" Rider continued "But first I wish to make a proposition an offer. What think you of yielding the Holy Grail to me and joining my glorious and invincible army? You would be treated as friends, honoured allies and brothers in arms. Together we shall share the glory of battle and enjoy world conquest"

"I'm afraid I must decline your offer" Lancer shook his head "As tempting as it may be I may offer the Grail but to one man, my new avowed lord and master and not the likes of you Rider"

"Tell me Rider, did you come here and interfere with our battle, rudely, merely to profit off of a ridiculous and laughable plan of yours?" Saber asked "This is a grave offense against my honour"

'Uh oh this doesn't look good better get out of here ' Harry thought and began crawling backwards out of his hiding spot, but stopped as he found a container was blocking his path. 'Oh damn it. It must have fallen when Saber and Lancer were fighting. I'm in real trouble now'

"I'd be willing to discuss compensation" Rider offered again.

"Enough" Saber and Lancer yelled together

"And further I am king of Briton and not merely a knight of the realm" Saber announced "I could never lower myself to mere retainer, even to a mighty king"

"Oh you are the king of Britain?" Rider asked "I would hardly have expected the King of Knights to be a little girl."

'Oh joy, he's made her mad' Harry thought as Sabers hand clenched her invisible sword in anger.

"Then would like a taste of this little girl's blade?" Saber asked bringing her sword to ready indignantly "King of Conquerors"

"I suppose negotiations have failed" Rider sighed rubbing his head "Such a terrible waste, truly an awful shame"

"Rider!" Waver yelled "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"So" Lancers master asked "You were the one who did huh? I wondered what twisted madness invaded your psyche and compelled you to steal my relic. I never even imagined that you yourself were planning to enter the Holy Grail War. Waver Velvet"

'Waver looks pretty scared now' Harry thought to himself 'He must know Lancers master'

"Now I know you're not experienced in these matters" Lancers master continued putting fear into Waver "How would you like me to offer you a private Lesson? What it really means for Mages to kill one another. I'll teach you all about the fear and pain involved in such endeavours. You should feel honoured"

Waver was crouching down in the chariot with his hands over his ears. Harry could even see tears coming out of his eyes. Harry glanced at his gloved hand; he could feel the command seal burning beneath it, awaiting his command.

He was sorely tempted for a moment to call Archer to shut Lancer's master up, but decided against it. Harry knew Archer would probably hate that and Harry would be in for it for calling her over such a trivial matter.

Surprisingly Rider put his hand on Wavers back, calming him as he looked up at his servant. He grinned down at Waver before looking out at the docks.

"Mage who is speaking now, do I understand correctly that you were to be my master rather than this boy I am sworn to serve?" Rider yelled "That whole idea's absurd and laughable; only one brave enough to ride onto the battlefield standing at my side could ever hope to be my master. A coward who lacks sufficient courage to show himself is nowhere close to being worthy of me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Kayneth gritted his teeth in fury at being spoken to in such a manner by a mere servant.

Rider then glanced over his shoulder.

"Of course they're out there skulking in the darkness watching us" Rider continued

'Oh crap does he know I'm here?' Harry wondered and prepared his command seal again, just in case.

"What are you talking about? Rider" Saber demanded.

"Saber and Lancer" Rider gave a thumbs up to both Saber and Lancer "The skills and bravery were impressive your duel was magnificent. Surely the sound of your blades and the fury of your battle called other heroic spirits here to bear witness and glean knowledge from your encounter"

'Well he's kind of right' Harry thought 'I'm here and I'm gleaning knowledge alright'

"Heroic Spirits born again through the Holy Grail" Rider yelled "Gather here and now, those too craven and cowardly to show themselves tonight will draw the vicious scorn of ISKANDER KING OF CONQUERERS"

'Now's my chance' Harry looked up at Assassin whose attention was now focused on Rider as was that of the other servants 'Ok here goes nothing'

Harry slid out of his hiding place while keeping a close eye on the heroic spirits that were assembled, mainly Assassin, and then when all seemed clear he made a run for it. He tried to keep his escape quiet but before he realised it, he found himself nailed to a container by a red spear, thankfully it had missed his body and had only pinned his coat to the container. Harry was now dangling off of the ground and was stuck. Lancer had spotted him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Who are you?" he asked "A spy perhaps?"

Everyone's eyes were on Harry now who gulped. Waver looked surprised as did Irisviel and Saber. Rider however had a curious look on his face.

"Is that a child?" Irisviel asked

"What is a boy doing here?" Saber asked.

"Well boy, answer" Lancer demanded

"Harry what're you doing here?" Waver asked in a loud voice.

"Isn't it obvious Waver?" Rider asked.

"What do you mean?" Waver asked "He's only a kid"

"Rider then this boy is…" Saber didn't finish her sentence, apparently she too astonished.

"But…he's just a little boy, how could someone so young be…?" Irisviel trailed off in disbelief.

It looked it was over, he couldn't fool them anymore.

"What do you mean?" Waver asked "Rider what are you talking about?"

"Wow I guess I couldn't fool you could I Rider?" Harry said closing his eyes and bringing his gloved hand to his mouth "But we have sort of met before haven't we? So I shouldn't be surprised that you were the first to figure it out"

"Harry what are you talking ab-" Waver was cut off as Harry removed the glove and spat it out of his mouth allowing it to float to ground. Formerly concealed by the glove were a set of command seals.

A few like Irisviel and Waver gasped in shock.

"Ta da" Harry grinned "See I'm one too"

"Y-you're a master!" Waver cried "But that means-"

"Yeah, I knew you were a master from the moment that I saw the command seals on your hand." Harry grinned "You didn't even try to hide them; you really went for that lost kid routine"

"Tell me boy" Rider asked "If you knew where we lived then why not attack immediately?"

"To be honest with you?" Harry sighed "I felt sorry for Waver, he kind of reminded me of myself when I was dumped in this city and left to die in the rain. I mean Waver was really pathetic, like a frightened puppy that I just couldn't bring myself to kick"

"So you're not a completely heartless child are you?" Rider asked

"Heartless? I was never heartless" Harry replied "I just really want the Grail. I need it for my wish and I don't care what gets me it faster. Be it killing Servants or Masters, all that matters to me is the Holy Grail and making my wish. You see I made a terrible mistake and only the grail can undo it. Sorry about this Waver but, if you stand in the way of me and the Grail then I have no choice but crush you. I _need_ that wish I have to undo my mistake. No matter what it takes."

Waver backed off a bit frightened again.

"You're trapped boy" Rider pointed out "You're not exactly in a position to be making such bold threats"

Harry's only reply was to smirk and glance upwards.

"Oh look" he said "The cavalry has arrived"

Suddenly Lancer dodged backwards as swords of different designs and appeared and rapidly launched themselves at him. They each caused an explosion in the ground where they landed. When the smoke cleared they saw Lancer's Gae Dearg lying on the ground and Harry gone.

"What but where did he-" Saber was interrupted by Rider

"Up there" Rider pointed to a storage container where Harry was now suddenly sat on his backside with a grin on his face.

"Thanks for the save, your majesty" Harry said to the air in front of him.

Suddenly out of golden particles a woman wearing Golden Armour formed on the street light a short distance away from Harry.

"Oh no that's her" Waver said.

"The Servant that defeated Assassin?" Kayneth whispered from his hiding place on the roof.

"Boy" she said without looking at Harry after she'd finished materialising "I thought I told you to stay concealed and remain out of sight?"

"Well yes your majesty but I was focused on the that servant" Harry replied meekly "I thought I could get away if I kept my eyes on him in case he attacked while everyone else was focused on Rider. He seemed to be the most deadly from that range"

"I see, well there is nothing to be done about it now." Archer sighed "Ensure that there are no more mistakes. Potter"

"Yes your majesty" Harry apologised "I beg your forgiveness"

"You are forgiven" Archer said "However your training shall be doubled for this mistake"

"So two lesser beings dare to name themselves kings?" Archer asked turning her attention to the servants below "Even in my royal presence?"

"I fail to see where the problem lays, servant of Harry Potter" Rider said "For I am Iskandar, the legendary King of Conquerors known through all the lands of the world"

"What nonsense, you are deluding yourself. I am the one true king of the world. All others are mongrels, pretenders to the name" Archer said haughtily brushing him aside with a reviling declaration. Colour had already drained from Saber's face, but the tolerant Rider drew an amazed sigh, ignoring it altogether.

"If you're that insistent of your claim, then why not name yourself?" Rider asked "No king should be troubled by something as simple as giving her name to those she wishes to challenge"

The streetlight that Archer was standing on began to flicker violently and shattered as Archer stomped angrily. At Rider's banter, Archer's crimson eyes narrowed with proud anger as she glared at the giant below her.

"So you would question me you filthy mongrel?" Archer asked "Me the one true king? If you cannot now discern my identity in the presence of my magnificent glory. Then your ignorant blindness will serve to seal your doom!"

A sword and spear appeared out golden ripples in the air, but instead of pointing at Rider they aimed at Lancer. Both of them decorated with eye-catching ornaments and emitted a fierce magical power.

Clearly they were not common weapons, but Noble Phantasms. By now, it was doubtless that this demonstration was the same as the previous night's—the mysterious attack that had wiped out Assassin one-sidedly. Those who had observed the Tohsaka mansion the previous night understood that.

"I see now" Rider said thoughtfully "That is how she killed Assassin"

Saber ran in front of Irisviel and held her sword defensively.

"But first, you Lancer" Archer sneered "This boy belongs to me, and those who touch what is mine must pay for this most grievous sin. Even if he is not one of my treasures he is still my property and no one touches my property whether it is a treasure or something completely worthless. Say your prayers, you filthy half breed"

Lancer readied his spear and prepared to fight. Waver was struck with awe. The unseen Master of Lancer gulped. Kiritsugu and Maiya, observing from great distance, could feel

the tension in the air as well.

"Wait your majesty" Harry interjected quickly.

Archer looked back him.

"What is it?" she demanded with an annoyed look on her face.

"Is he really worthy of your time right now, your majesty?" Harry asked "Would it not be better, more notable to fight him at the peak of his strength and then crush him? Let the world know of your might, not that you wiped out an insignificant threat, even if that is what he is."

"Hmm" Archer considered it ""Hmm, perhaps you are right. I would not want to stain my epic by allowing bugs onto it. No, only the greatest deserve to fall before me, either in supplication or defeat. Very well, we shall leave for now"

Harry let out a sigh of relief; he really didn't want to be here anymore. His heart was pounding against his chest; it wasn't that Harry was afraid of any of the servants down there in the open, not with Archer by his side. It was that he rather not have Assassin to take the opportunity to kill him and succeed in what he failed to do the other night.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Meanwhile one man—one who, like Rider and Waver, had followed Lancer's movements throughout the day, and now observed while hidden in the storehouses … Like the

other man spying on the battlefield through the vision of a familiar, he stared at Archer's strange battle preparation.

Yes, it was undoubtedly the same. Archer was definitely the golden Servant who had defended the Tohsaka mansion from Assassin's invasion the previous night. In other words, this was Tohsaka Tokiomi's Servant…..or that was what the man was expecting anyway.

"What?" In the darkness, an old hatred burning in his one bloodshot eye now became confusion. Kariya Matou had no idea what the hell was going on. Now was the time he had anxiously waited for. He had endured a year of living hell, looking forward to this instant and now it something was very wrong, something critical "What the hell is going on?"

_Tokiomi Tohsaka …_ Husband of Aoi and the father of Sakura, and also the man who had trampled the happiness of both mother and child. The hated, cursed, sworn enemy who had taken everything that Kariya wished for; the one who defiled it all.

But now Harry Potter, the boy that Yume, the girl thief with a kind heart that seemed to make the world brighter, had adopted was somehow Archer's master. But how could that be? How had he been drawn into something as dangerous as the Holy Grail War?

He knew for a fact that Tokiomi, while not the type to go on the front lines would never allow another person to have the Command Seals for his servant. Even if another person was supplying the prana and he was fairly certain that Tokiomi was depraved enough to use a child to do just that.

No, Tokiomi would have definitely kept the Command. In addition the manor had gone into lock down after Assassins assault, that wasn't like Tokiomi at all; no he would have resumed business as usual. The only thing that made sense was if somehow the man he hated was now dead.

It led Kariya to the terrible conclusion that he had tried to deny ever since his familiars had begun their spying on the Tohsaka manor. Through them not only had he witnessed Assassins demise, but he had also seen a golden coffin in the living room. Inside was none other than Yume, or to be more precise her body.

At first he thought that Tokiomi was merely displaying her like a trophy to warn other intruders, or perhaps was preserving her to experiment on. But now he had all the confirmation he needed. Tokiomi was dead and Harry had taken his place as Archer's master. It was likely he wanted to use the Grail to wish Yume back to life.

Self-loathing and sorrow filled Kariya; he shouldn't have pointed Yume to Tokiomi's mansion. He knew that he was Magus and didn't even bother to warn her all for some petty revenge and the rule about not revealing the secret of magic to those who were unaware.

Worse was the fact that he would have to confront the child that she'd practically adopted, in order to get the grail for that worm Zouken. A child that he had indirectly driven into the hell that was the Holy Grail War, in the first place.

"Kill him …" The hatred filled his voice and spoke of sorrow and pain.

The rest would have to wait; that Servant must first be demolished. The thought of losing Harry as well would be too much for Kariya to bear. His face now smeared in frustration and sorrow that he might have gotten someone innocent killed provoked him to a maddened rage. He'd find a way to help persuade Harry…somehow.

"Kill him, Berserker! Pulverize that Lancer!"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Archer leapt over to Harry, and then picked him up under her arm. Frankly Harry was surprised that Archer listened to him, but he got a feeling that this wouldn't be a regular thing.

However before she could leap away to leave, Harry spoke up again.

"What the hell is that thing?" he asked out of the blue.

"Hmm?" Archer turned around and dropped Harry onto the solid metal storage container they were standing on like a sack of potatoes.

"Ow"

She walked over the edge to see what her master's problem was, ignoring his protest at being dropped. A torrent of prana was swept in a roar. Under the watchful gaze of all present, the flowing prana gathered and solidified, materializing into the shadow of a well-built man. The shadow straightened near the four-lane road that just then was Saber's and Lancer's battlefield, at a spot two blocks further toward the sea.

If one Judged by the width of the tall figure's shoulders, then it had the body of a man. It was completely covered in full armour with no opening. It was different from the silver armour wrapping Saber or the luxurious golden armour of Archer; this man's armour was black, without any delicate ornament or polished luster. The armour was coloured a bottomless black. The face, also invisible, was covered by a rustic helmet. In the depth of a thinly carved slit was the ghastly glow of a pair of eyes, a glare burning like a flame.

A Servant; that much was obvious. But which Heroic Spirit did the sinister appearance belong to? This black knight had none of the radiance that bore the other Servants who were already gathered—the glow possessed by Arturia, Diarmuid, Alexander the King of Conquerors and Archer—the expression of a servant's pride, the honour of the legends acclaimed and desired by all.

But the newly appeared black knight had none of it. In that sense he was closer to Assassin. The darkness around the black armour harboured a negativesurge. Rather than a Heroic Spirit, one might label him a vengeful spirit instead.

"RRRRRAAAAAGGHHHHHH" The spirit roared in fury

"Berserker?" Saber exclaimed with shock at the unexpected appearance of the mad servant.

"So, King of Conquerors. Are you planning to ask him to join too?" Still observing the black knight carefully, Lancer railed at Rider with a light tone. Rider grimaced at the verbal jab.

"Perhaps not. He doesn't seem terribly interested civilized negotiations of any kind, does he?"

Nothing but blood-lust flowed from the black knight. Even the whirlwind of prana seemed ominous, like a groan filled with deep hatred. _Berserker!_ The unanimous conclusion needed no confirmation. Such a fiendish surge of murderous intent could only come from the Heroic Spirit of Fury.

"Hey boy. How powerful a Servant is this monster huh?" Rider asked Waver, but the small Master shook his head, dumbfounded.

"… I don't know. I can't really tell."

"What do you mean boy? Are you not a Master chosen by the Holy Grail? You're supposed to be able, to sense all their strengths and weaknesses. Aren't you?"

A Master who had made a contract with a Servant could read the status of a Servant using powers of clairvoyance. This was a unique ability granted by the Grail which had summoned the Heroic Spirits. It would not work for fake Masters such as Irisviel, but Waver, rightful Master of Rider, could see the other Servants' abilities and compare them to Rider's, so as to guide him most efficiently in battle. He already had a clear understanding of the faculties of Saber, Lancer and Archer.

"I can't tell anything. That black thing is definitely a Servant, but I can't read its status or anything else!"

Rider frowned suspiciously at Waver's confused explanation, and looked once more at Berserker. The armour, coloured by darkness, revealed no characteristic features and left no clue about the lineage of its maker, due to the fact that it was all blurred.

Not only Rider, but Saber, Lancer, Archer, Harry and Irisviel had also noticed the same thing. No matter how carefully one watched, one could not perceive Berserker's figure precisely. Like an out-of-focus photograph, the outlines of the black armour were continuously shifting like a mist, and occasionally one would even see a double or triple outline.

"It appears, that you'll be facing another difficult enemy" Irisviel murmured

"Yes so it seems" Saber nodded "That's spirit has some curse or other ability. It fully conceals nearly everything about him. But that isn't all. With four servants present, we have to be very careful."

In a regular battle royal, the most reliable tactic was to smash the quantitatively inferior with concentrated effort. Thus, if they were to show any weakness now, they might be forced toward the worst outcome—a hopeless four-against-one battle. Even Saber would not stand a chance. Which Heroic Spirit would start attacking which, and who would take that chance to make his move? To survive here, one had to see through the movements of the others; this applied to all Heroic Spirits.

Rider wasn't targeting anyone in particular. His current intention was probably to have a look at the Heroic Spirits currently participating in the Holy Grail War. But as one who knows no fear, he was the kind of man who would stand up to any challenge.

Archer who was about to leave, had become curious of Berserker for the moment. However she clearly saw Lancer as her enemy. The golden Heroic Spirit seemed ill-humoured toward the one who had dared to touch her master. Not because she was fond of him, but because she considered him her personal property, and touching something of hers was a grievous offence one punishable by death.

"Looks like you've gone and earned Berserker's ire Lancer" Rider commented "Have you done something to him perhaps?"

Sure enough Berserker was indeed glaring at Lancer with unconcealed hatred common to his class. He was trembling in rage and the noise of his armour vibrating in anger could be heard by all. Lancer got in a defensive stance.

"Saber was my first battle of this war" Lancer replied glancing at the King of Conquerors for a second "I've no idea why he-"

Unfortunately for a second was all Berserker needed to launch himself at Lancer. He was caught off guard and Gae Dearg was torn from its owners hands. The fight began, with Berserker skilfully yet madly attempting to kill Lancer, who barely managed to keep defending against the armoured servants constant attacks. He was still surprised at how the armoured giant had stolen his Noble Phantasm and was now using it against him.

"Interesting" Rider murmured stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"What is?" Waver asked nervously.

"Didn't you see it?" Rider asked exasperatedly "Anything that Berserker grabs becomes his Noble Phantasm, even those of other servants"

"But how is that possible?" Waver asked "That's not something a Berserker should be able to do"

"No, it's not." Rider said, shaking his head, "But given what we just witnessed, I have to say that he's the exception to the rule."

"Damn you...!" Lancer growled as he deflected the wild spear thrusts with his Gae Buidhe, but without the longer reach of Gae Dearg, he was unable to force his enemy back any further. Jumping back to reassess his options, the mad warrior in front of him let out a roar and grabbed a nearby telephone pole with one hand, ripping it from the ground.

"What the hell!?" Waver gasped as Berserker threw it with impossible precision right at Lancer's head. A hasty spear block cut it down the middle, but it left an opening. Leaping forward, Lancer's own red spear thrusting to his open chest.

The pain he was expecting never came. Instead, there was a sound of metal hitting metal, and something brushed past him.

Beside him, Saber's invisible sword blocked his midsection, preventing what would have been a fatal blow.

"That's enough, Berserker." She said calmly, stabbing her sword into the ground and smashing her elbow into the spear shaft. The force of the blow knocked Gae Dearg from his hand, and a sudden slash from Lancer sent the mad warrior flying.

"My thanks, Saber." Lancer bowed before taking up his sword again.

"There's no need for thanks." Saber smiled back, "Our fight is not yet concluded. I will not allow such a vulgar man to interfere."

"My thoughts as well." Lancer smiled taking his two spear stance.

"Berserker!" Saber called out as the mad warrior rose to his feet, "If you insist on interfering in our noble duel, you leave us no choice but to dispose of you and continue!"

For the first time since he appeared, Berserker looked to Saber and roared again. This time, just for a second, they heard his voice.

"Ar-Arthuria!"

Ignoring his original target, Lancer, Berserker grabbed the two halves of the telephone pole and went mad on Saber. The ferocity of his attacks was such that with all her strength, she could only block his attacks. There was not so much as a single moment when she could have countered.

As she jumped back to avoid another swing, Lancer jumped forward, slicing both halves apart with his newly required Gae Dearg.

"As she said, you leave us no choice." Lancer said simply, walking back and standing beside Saber, "Shall we, King of Knights?"

"It would be my Honour." she replied, holding her sword firmly in her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lancer's master's voice echoed in the shipyard, "This is our best chance to eliminate Saber."

"Master, I will defeat Saber!" Lancer called out, "All I ask is that you allow me to do away with this madman first! Please, Master..!"

"With my command seal, I order you." His master said calmly.

"My lord..!"

"You are to help Berserker, to kill Saber." His master finished despite his protest. "Now"

The moment he did, Saber jumped back just in time to avoid the slash from the spearman.

"Lancer" Saber could see that Lancer was struggling to resist the Command Seal in vain.

The servant of the spear shakily stood up as Berserker walked to his side, accepting his former target as an ally, for now.

"Sorry, Saber" Lancer apologised still attempting to fight the Command Seals power.

"Irisviel listen" Saber said getting into a ready stance "I shall hold them here. While I do that you must leave this place as quickly as possible, run, get as far away as you can."

Lancer and Berserker prepared to attack, albeit reluctantly on Lancers part.

"Irisviel please, run away" Saber pleaded.

"It's alright Saber" Irisviel re-assured "Please believe in your master"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Up on the storage container Harry voiced his thoughts out loud.

"I knew it, she wasn't Sabers real master after all" Harry said aloud to himself "And this confirms it."

"Oh and how did you work that one out?" Archer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, earlier when she healed Saber there was no Command Seals on the back of her hands" Harry explained "That lead me to two possibilities, either the Command Seals were elsewhere on her body and hidden from view or more likely she was only pretending to be Sabers master."

What she said just now confirms what Harry had suspected. After all if she was Sabers master, it would have made more sense to say 'Please believe in me' if she referring to her master or if she was referring to someone else 'please believe in that person'.

But instead she chose to say 'please believe in your master'. This lead Harry to believe that Sabers master was someone else hiding nearby, most likely preparing for a long range attack.

Normally it would be surprising for a seven year old to be so observant, however in the Dursley household you learned to be observant quickly or else.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Emiya Kiritsugu made a decision to act, not because he detected his wife's worries, but from a clear analysis of the situation. The first to be protected was the Vessel of the Grail, Irisviel. Since Saber could no longer protect her Master, right now no hesitation could be afforded.

"Maiya, proceed with your attack of Assassin, on my mark. Suppressive fire."

"Right, acknowledged." The answer from the radio was immediate. The air was soaked with tension. At this point, they had to kill Lancer's Master. It was the only way.

"Six."

Kiritsugu began to count in a low voice, and focused the thermal vision scope toward Lancer's Master.

"Five."

Lancer's Master was less than 300 metres away. Kiritsugu carefully adjusted the aim.

"Four."

Lancer was forced to attack Saber because of his Master's Command Seal. After his Master was shot dead, his reactions may be unpredictable, but he would probably stop attacking Saber. Then the only direct threat would be the lone Berserker.

The biggest problem Kiritsugu would come up with an idea to get Saber and Irisviel out of danger. After all he had no idea what Archer would do, turning off the night vision scope for just a second to look at her, eh was shocked as he saw her crimson eyed glare directed at him.

Almost as though she knew he was there and watching, he could just about make out a couple of weapons, hovering in the air pointing at him threateningly. He had no choice and thermal vision scope back on and returned his aim to Lancers master.

The last problem was Kiritsugu's own safety. Under such a situation, he had no other choice but to resort to bold actions, such as firing right next to Assassin.

"Three."

To reduce the risk, Kiritsugu timed his shots to Maiya's. Its power would not damage Assassin. However, if Assassin came under sudden fire, he might ignore the other sniper in front of him—it goes without saying that the preparations were severely deficient.

"Two."

Assassin might mistakenly take Maiya, who was only pretending to attack, as his enemy. However, Maiya's position was far enough from Assassin for her to escape. Perhaps, out of fear of showing himself in front of other Masters, Assassin would have left before that point.

However, in this already unexpected situation, Assassin might immediately assault Kiritsugu, who was right beside him. At that point, they could only fight on and hope for the best. In the first place, this had nothing to do with winning.

"One"

Kiritsugu breathed quietly and slowly pulled the trigger. The Walther's muzzle was completely still; the hollow barrel was like a killing glare that locked its gaze onto the target. At this moment, a deafening rumble reverberated.

It was not a gunshot from a rifle, but an impact strong enough to shake the earth. It was a thunderbolt that suddenly visited the battlefield. It had a dizzying flash of lightning that contrived to turn night into day, and a roar that boomed greater than any thunder.

"Aaalalalalalalaie!" Rider let out a battle cry as he charged

"RIDER!" Waver yelled in protest to his servants actions.

The lightning did not descend from the sky, but traversed across the ground. No—that thing that looked like lightning was the galloping chariot entangled by escaping electricity. Lancer quickly flipped backwards and avoided the chariot in time. But Berserker, who kept all his attention of Saber, did not even have time to turn around and register what was happening.

Accompanying Rider's war cry, the two divine bulls first kicked the black knight to the ground with their four front hooves, and then trampled the black knight mercilessly with their four hind hooves. Each hoof was enveloped with rolling purple lightning; just one kick would have been a very heavy hit. The divine bulls trampled upon Berserker eight times in all; his wounds must have been fatal. After Rider's chariot roared past, Berserker did not even have the strength to stand. The figure with the black armour lay face up on the ground.

Rider sat on the stopped chariot and gazed down at his utterly defeated enemy. His spirited face was covered with smiles.

"Ah this servant is quite a tough one, isn't he?"

Berserker was not dead yet. His body twitched feebly, and he slowly rose up from the ground. The black knight, stomped upon by the divine bulls, finally managed to turn his body around and crawl away from the chariot's path. He had noticed Rider, and luckily avoided the decisive maximum impact of the chariot wheels.

Rider's Noble Phantasm sped across in front of Saber. Upon seeing the Noble Phantasm's overwhelming power of destruction, Saber was speechless. Gordius Wheel—its power obviously lay not in one-on-one fighting, but against armies. Even the gallop just then had been carefully calibrated by Rider. Had Rider wished it, even Saber, much less Lancer, would have fallen prey to those hooves and wheels.

The recumbent Berserker stretched out his leg weakly in an attempt to stand, but he had suffered a heavy impact and seemed to have realized that he could not keep up the fight. As he carefully stopped moving, his outline turned fuzzy, dissipating like thin mist. He cancelled his physical form, returning to spiritual form, and escaped in this fashion.

"Well as you can see our dark malevolent friend will be retiring for the evening" Rider said "Master of Lancer. I know not from whence you are watching, but do not sully a battle between knights with your petty tricks."

At this point, the stalwart Servant smiled savagely, threatening the invisible

enemy.

"Have Lancer withdraw. If you insist on humiliating him further, then I shall join Saber against him, and I assure you that together the two of us will annihilate your Servant. What will it be?"

The anger of the hidden magus could be felt throughout the battlefield. But he did not hesitate.

"Fine, withdraw Lancer. That is enough for tonight."

Upon hearing the command Lancer heaved a sigh of relief and lowered the spear in his hand.

"My thanks, King of Conquerors."

When he heard the whispered thanks of the handsome spearman, Rider gave a satisfied smile.

"It was nothing. The flowers of a battlefield must bloom" Rider said with a grin.

Lancer looked to Saber who gave him a nod, he quickly returned to spirit form and left. Archer remained glaring at the crane for a few seconds before allowing her weapons to vanish back into the Gate of Babylon.

"So the mad dog and the mongrel have run away" Archer said aloud reminding the others that she was still here "How boring, seeing as none here are worthy of me it's time to leave"

With that declaration she lifted Harry back up and began walking away, but not before turning back to those still present.

"You mongrels, by our next meeting ensure that you have quelled your numbers" she ordered "Only a true hero is worthy to look upon my glorious presence"

She then leapt off into the distance, carrying her young master with her away from the wrecked battlefield and off into the night.


	6. Bluebeard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Zero or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Zero fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.

Lifting the iron top of the sewer entrance took almost an hour. For the gaunt Kariya Matou, it was tenuous work, even when he put all of his strength put into it.

At last, Kariya managed to pry open a crack, sliding the lid aside. Refreshing air flowed into the disgusting sewers. Kariya was invigorated in this short moment. Exerting all of his strength, he pushed the manhole cover aside and slowly crawled up like a caterpillar.

There was not a single person on the streets. He appeared to be at a water treatment facility, the street where he found himself had lots of pipes and the stink of sewage water from open sewers.

Kariya had detected the scent of Lancer and had chased the Heroic Spirit to docks. As the battle began, he decided to not expose himself. Sending out sight worms obtained from Zouken, he decided to hide in the sewers and observe the battle from underground.

Trying for a long time to stabilize his breathing, Kariya collapsed on his back on the freezing asphalt. Blood covered his body. Most of his capillaries had exploded, and blood oozed continuously from cracks in his skin.

A long time ago, Kariya had seen the victim of a nuclear plant explosion struggle against disease. Right now, his appearance and situation was no different from the victim's prior to his death. His body of flesh had already been destroyed. But there were Crest worms spread throughout Kariya's body. Their magic extended his lifespan and allowed him to move about.

The master of Berserker could not believe his body had been reduced to this state. When he supplied prana to Berserker, it felt like the worms had already devoured his entire body. Merely one battle and he had been reduced to this. The backlash and burden of controlling Berserker was far beyond what he could handle.

Kariya's thoughts were interrupted when he saw something large that was caught and remained trapped despite the water running quickly through the open sewer. Hs curiosity caused him to shakily stand up and examined the thing he had spotted, he took a few minutes to fish it out.

His eyes widened, without a doubt, this was definitely the corpse of Tokiomi Tohsaka, his hated enemy. Tokiomi had been riddled with holes where he had been skewered thoroughly by numerous weapons.

Now he finally had a notion of what had happened, and it delighted him to no end.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" Kariya chuckled stomping on his enemy's stinking corpse a few times with the strength he could muster each stomp squeezed a bit more sewer water from out of Tokiomi's ruined suit "How do you like that Tokiomi? Even your own servant couldn't stand you and traded you for a child. If the wounds on your body are any indication then I'd say you were hit with quite a few projectiles in a short space of time."

Kariya took a breather for a few seconds before kicking Tokiomi with all his might sending the corpse down into a nearby open sewer, where it landed with a splash back into the putrid water and drifted away.

"Ah Tokiomi, how I wish I could have seen the look on your face when that happened" Kariya laughed madly, before stopping and bringing his hand up to his mouth, he coughed up blood and crest worms which writhed around in the puddle of blood "That damned Berserker broke free of my control and started fighting Saber, Bastard. If he keeps doing that then my body won't last long.

The worm infested master clenched his blood covered hand in determination.

"But if I can keep control of him, then I can win" Kariya declared and turned to walk off into the darkness "Just hold on, Sakura"

Kariya wasn't fooled by Assassins 'death' it was more likely that the servant of stealth was out there somewhere still. He probably faked his death to try and one up the other masters so he could strike whenever he wanted.

Frankly, things didn't look good. Berserker was nearly impossible to control and between his apparent grudge with Saber and the fact that the other masters were far more skilled than Kariya himself was it looked grim.

But there was hope. Harry. If he could convince Harry to ally with him then he might be able to survive this Grail War and hopefully get Sakura away from Zouken, one way or another. Archer was definitely powerful judging by what Kariya's Master's Clairvoyance had said about her.

She would easily be able to destroy the other masters in grail war. Hopefully allowing Kariya to conserve his energy as much as possible, only fighting when it was necessary. As he thought about Harry and his servant and ways in which to ally with them, Kariya's thoughts inevitably drifted to the girl who introduced him to the boy in the first place. Almost immediately he was filled with self loathing and sorrow.

"Yume" he cried out the name tearfully "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to end up like this, dying at the hands of that bastard. If I'd known I never would have told you about Tokiomi's stupid manor. Instead I was selfish and stupid. Please forgive me for what I did to you. I swear I'll make sure Harry survives this war. There has to be a way"

Kariya turned around as a slight breeze blew through the alleyway that he was using to keep hidden. He half expected the thief to be there, having snuck up on him once again as she usually did. She did it with such skill that sometimes he swore that she had presence concealment. It was then that reality to give him a harsh reminder if Yume's fate and his self loathing and sorrow came rushing back. So he continued his lonely trek through the darkness.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Hey, hey, this goes pretty fast, doesn't it?" Irisviel said a pleased smile on her face as she held the steering wheel.

A nervous Saber, sitting in the passenger's seat, barely managed a stiff smile and a nod.

"In-indeed. This is … rather unexpectedly … skilful …driving …"

"I know, you may not believe it but I practice all the time"

Despite her confident claim, her unfamiliarity with the gears demonstrated how far she was from being a proficient driver.

"Of all the toys Kiritsugu has bought me over the years, this is my absolute favourite"

"This is a toy?" There would be little objection to calling a skateboard or bicycle a toy, but the term was clearly mismatched for a machine speeding at more than a hundred kilometres per hour on a snaking road. Ordinarily, one would not call something a toy if the slightest mistake in its handling would put their lives in danger.

"At the Einzbern castle I was only allowed to drive around the courtyard. So this is great!

Kiritsugu had specially prepared the car in the Einzbern castle earlier so that, on reaching Fuyuki, Irisviel and Saber would have means of transportation other than their own two feet. For more than half a month, the car had been parked in the hotel's underground car park. Now, they were driving that precious car to the Einzberns' castle residence.

"… Would it not have been better to hire a chauffeur?"

"Of course not. That would be bori—I mean, that would be _dangerous_. What would happen if the enemy were to suddenly launch an attack against us."

"Well I suppose you have a point, but…"

Though Saber couldn't but wonder which was more dangerous: being attacked by other Masters, or being subjected to Irisviel's driving skills? Saber considered this question half-seriously when a cold wave pricked her senses like the edge of a blade.

"Stop the car!"

"Huh?" Irisviel had not grasped Saber's sudden warning. Saber did not have time to explain. She forcefully stretched her torso across the driver's seat, took hold of the steering wheel with one hand, and slammed her left foot toe-first on the brakes. Her skill of Riding enabled her to make the decision immediately and bring the rampaging machine under control. She had complete understanding of the controls of all ridden machines, both known and unknown to her.

Fortunately, the car maintained a straight path during the sharp braking and did not spin furiously. The tires of the Mercedes skidded on the asphalt, emitting clouds of white smoke. As the car's uncontrollable slide continued Saber once again confirmed the feeling that had set her nerves on edge. Without a doubt, it was definitely the scent of a Servant.

"Saber, that's—"

Irisviel fell silent. A strange-looking figure emerged onto the long stretch of the road lit by the Mercedes' headlights. The tall figure before them stood unperturbed in the middle of the road, seemingly ignorant of the danger of the speeding car. It was wrapped in a luxurious robe of ancient design, scarlet, sanguine patterns adorning the pitch-black fabric. The abnormally huge eyes brought to mind images of nocturnal animals. Bizarre observations aside, no ordinary passer-by would be appearing in such a place at this time.

The friction of the wheels finally overcame the car's momentum, and the Mercedes stopped. There was barely ten meters between the car and the figure in front of it.

"… Saber?"

Saber quickly analysed the situation, and then gave an order to Irisviel.

"Irisviel, get out of the car but stay very close to me"

If the opponent was a Servant, a car and its steel frame would be as fragile as a cardboard box. They would be defenceless if they remained inside. It would be safer to get out and seek a more defensible position.

Saber opened the gull-wing door and stepped out into the frigid night. The acrid stench of burnt tire rubber mixed with the smell from trees, rustled by the night wind. The figure before her eyes was unlike the five she had seen before. If it was a Servant she had not met yet, it could only be Caster, or perhaps Assassin …

Saber and Irisviel—unaware of the ruse that had occurred in the Tohsaka residence the other night—could not eliminate the possibility that it was Assassin, but this Servant, neither running nor hiding but standing proudly in front of them, certainly did not seem like him. By elimination, there was only one conclusion the figure before them was Caster.

However, was that expression on his face really the expression of a warrior about to do battle? The confused King of Knights surveyed the opponent's countenance once again. He was smiling, which was understandable; it was not uncommon for a warrior to be filled with joy at facing death in a place of their choosing. But that was not Caster's particular expression. It was as though they were long-lost brothers finally reunited; a face shining so purely with delight it was almost childish.

Before the unnerved Saber could challenge his identity, Caster acted, foiling her estimations.

He bowed his head deferentially and knelt down on the asphalt road, like a courtier presenting himself before a king.

"I have been waiting, Your Majesty, the Holy Maiden."

"What?" Saber felt more and more lost in this situation.

Although she had once been a king and had accepted genuflection from countless lords and heroes, she had no memory of the man before her eyes. This man was not one of her former subjects from Camelot.

In the first place, the title "Holy Maiden" was strange indeed. When she governed Britain as King Arthur, she never exposed the act that she was in truth a woman, even at the end. Irisviel, who had gotten out of the Mercedes after a while, hid behind Saber, who nervously kept her guard up and silently observed Caster.

"Saber, do you know this person?" Irisviel asked

"No, I have never laid eyes on him"

Hearing Saber's and Irisviel's murmurs, Caster lifted his head with shock over his face.

"… Oh no, Are you saying that you've forgotten my face?"

Saber grew increasingly astonished at his exaggerations.

"Forgotten you? I've never met you in my life" Saber replied "You mistake me for another.

"Oh oh …" Caster began to sob with great apparent anguish, clawing his hair with his hands. His expression of delight changed completely, giving way to dismay and dejection, which twisted his strange, greasy complexion like a caricature.

"It's me! Gilles de Rais my darling. I have prayed for your resurrection and have been waiting for a miracle to reunite us." He exclaimed distraught "To that end I have come all this way, to the end of time, my Jeanne!"

"Who is Jeanne?" Irisviel asked with confusion

This was the second Servant to declare his real name before them. Although his purpose was unknown, the name was indeed the renowned title given to Caster in the current world. For Saber, doubt hardened into denial once his origin was clear.

"I know not your name I assure you" Saber said firmly "Nor do I have any idea of who this Jeanne might be."

"No you can't have forgotten" Caster insisted in denial "Not your former identity"

Saber was getting annoyed that she could not get her point across clearly.

"Since you have given your name, then I must, according to the chivalric code, give you mine. My name is Arturia, the heir of Uther Pendragon, and King of Britain. I enter this battle in the Saber class"

Caster, lost for words, stared in blank amazement at this girl in front of him, who stuck her chest out and proudly declared her name.

"Oh how tragic, this is so very sad." Caster raved "She has gone completely insane, You … You! God, why are you so cruel to this lovely maiden of mine?"

Suddenly he began to weep in fits, almost shrieking, while hammering the ground with his fists in an unsightly manner cursing god all the while.

"Enough, you embarrass yourself" Saber yelled

"Awaken o fair one you need not call yourself Saber any longer. For you see The Holy Grail War has already ended"

"That is just your own wishful thinking." This time it was Irisviel who answered on behalf of Saber, who was already too angry to speak. "Since you say the war is already over, what of the Grail?"

"It is obvious; the omnipotent Grail, that wish-granting machine has already chosen me—Gilles to be its champion without any fighting at all" Caster declared proudly, a satisfied smile on his face. "For you see my one and only eternal wish, the resurrection of Jeanne d'Arc has finally been granted!"

_Ding!_ The asphalt before Caster's eyes split perfectly into two. It was Saber's invisible sword. Although Caster could not see it, he could feel the aura of the sharp blade right at the tip of his nose.

"If you mock, the wishes of all the other Heroic Spirits again, then the next strike will be real, Caster." Saber's words were free of emotions, her voice as cold as ice. "Now rise!"

"Has your heart been sealed so tightly, my dearest Jeanne?" Caster asked sadly his gloomy voice no longer contained his earlier lament but instead resignation. "Very well then, if drastic measures are needed to free your heart. Then I will take my leave of you to go and prepare."

The mad flame in Caster's eyes disappeared. His face, twisted with excitement, gradually returned to a calm state. Caster lifted his head to look at Saber. It was a look of silent resolution; He had merely changed his determination into even firmer belief.

The long black robe floated backwards abruptly, creating a gaping distance between Saber and himself. Caster, standing up again, was practically a different person from the sobbing figure kneeling on the ground just then.

"I swear to you, Jeanne. The next time we meet, I will definitely … save your soul from the curse of God."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"After having Assassin perform a thorough investigation, we learnt that both Caster and his master have kidnapped children from their beds. They went to Miyami town and the next town over. By dawn they had caught fifteen. I would imagine that they are the serial killer that has been reported in the news that everyone is worried about."

Able to clearly feel his father's anger, Kirei continued promptly before he managed to reply.

"They use magic without even the slightest hesitation and seem to be doing absolutely nothing to hide their tracks. It is possible that they are not even thinking of the Holy Grail War" Kirei continued his report to his father "Also according to Assassin who eavesdropped on their conversations, the Master had been carrying out similar murders even before summoning Caster. Though we can't be sure yet, he and the wanted serial killer are apparently one and the same."

Since this month, news of the mysterious serial killer—'The Demon of Fuyuki City'—had been continuously reported. Using brutal methods rarely seen in these few years, four murder incidents in the city had been traced to him.

Worse still, in the last case, it was said that he had killed all the family members in their sleep—an extremely savage killer. The police of Fuyuki City had set up a special task force, gathering police from the neighbouring vicinity to crack the case quickly. Nevertheless, there had been no progress at all; they could not even determine the suspect's facial features.

"About these two; did you obtain any detailed information?" Risei asked his son,

"From how they call each other, we can gather that the Master's name is 'Ryuunosuke,' while Caster is known as 'Bluebeard.'" Kotomine replied deftly.

"Bluebeard? Then Caster's real identity has to be Count Gilles de Rais, isn't it?" Risei recalled with annoyance.

"Possibly. He was very famous in alchemy and black magic." Recalling what he had heard through Assassin's ears, Kirei continued: "In any case, Caster's words and actions are beyond the boundary of normal comprehension. He keeps saying the Holy Grail is already his, must rescue Jeanne d'Arc—things that do not make sense at all."

Servants attacking human beings was nothing out of the ordinary. As spiritual beings who exist by feeding on prana, Servants did not restore their prana only from their Masters; they could also obtain energy by absorbing the spirit of human beings. Masters incapable of providing sufficient prana to their Servants may use sacrificial ceremonies to make up for the inadequate prana.

Even in this Heaven's Feel, the offering of sacrifices and similar scenarios were within Risei's expectations; it was something which could not be helped. Magi were already existences beyond common rules. They could ignore morality and common perception of right and wrong. The sacrificing of innocent people, if done covertly and secretly, would be met with silent approval. But reckless murders like this which created a huge commotion would never be allowed.

"This not something we can ignore" With a displeased look, Father Risei cut in "Their actions are in violation of the rules by which we are all bound."

"I'm afraid they are also behind the continual disappearances of the children after the four murder cases." Kirei reported his views dryly. "There only seventeen children reported missing. If we take into account this morning's surveillance and include the extra ones they captured, the number of missing children should be at least thirty. Their actions will only intensify, I'm afraid. Father, we have to stop them as soon as possible."

"We will have to eliminate Caster and as well as his Master and quickly" Risei said

"Yes but the problem is, defeating a Servant requires a servant and we can't send my Assassin without exposing our deception"

Kirei's remarks made sense. Assassin's purpose for now was to watch and wait, and carry out clandestine plans; besides, how could he be allowed to show up again so quickly?

Father Risei contemplated this in silence awhile.

"Minor rule changes fall completely under my purview. We'll have the other master's work as a group to defeat Caster"

"What do you have in mind, Father?"

"I can set a bounty on Casters head, a Command Seal to whoever eliminates him. I doubt the other Masters wish to see the Grail War disrupted because of Caster's rampage either."

Kirei let this sink in, the plan seemed solid and they could participate in the war a bit longer without suspicion.

"One last thing Kirei" he said "Make sure to have two Assassins watching Harry Potter at all times. If Caster gets anywhere near the boy, they are to eliminate him before he can even use his magic, Harry Potter must not be killed by Caster. You know the consequences of such a thing."

Kirei nodded, he had not forgotten. Caster killing Harry Potter would be more than enough to start a war between Wizards and Mages. After all the Grail War was created by Magus and Caster was himself Magus. The Wizards wouldn't care about any other details, they hated Magus and vice versa.

His mind made up, Father Risei got up and left the underground chamber as did Kirei a few seconds later.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

As Kirei Kotomine opened the door of his room on the first floor of the house, a sense of disharmony struck him, as though he had just walked into the wrong room. Not the scent, nor the temperature; neither had changed.

The whole room felt different, greatly changed. The plain room that was his now emanated luxurious, elegant aura like a palace. The setting and lighting was the same. The only difference was the woman sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room, uncaring of everyone else.

The unwarranted intruder surprised Kirei a little. Startled, Kirei frowned. "… Archer?"

Her long golden hair flowed down past her waist and dangled near her ankles, and she had a pair of ruby-red eyes, the woman before him was none other than Harry Potter's Servant, the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. In place of her original golden armour, the Heroic Spirit now donned an open black jacket, with a white tube top which emphasized her generously sized breasts, along with black jeans and boots.

Since her summoning, this Servant had been wandering around carelessly when not spending time with her master, enabled by her Independent Action ability. Now tired of parading herself in spirit form, Archer decided to dress herself for play, taking on physical form on a whim and strolling the streets at night.

Although he had heard of Archer's idiotic deeds from an Assassin who had been assigned to watch her. Kirei never imagined that Archer would appear in his room. Apparently, Archer felt no shame whatsoever at her intrusion of another's room. She even took the liberty of helping herself to Kirei's wine collection, from which she had casually taken a bottle of red wine and poured herself a glass. Elegantly, Archer sipped the wine.

"There are far few bottles here than in Tokiomi's room but of higher quality. I must say that's some apprentice he had." Archer chuckled referring to the deceased Tokiomi in the past tense.

Still in the dark about Archer's reason for visiting, Kirei eyed at the row of empty wine bottles on the table. It seems Archer had tasted all of Kirei's hidden wine.

"Apparently there are those in this war other than myself with an abundance of time on their hands" Archer said nonchalantly

"What do you mean?"

"Otherwise a master existing under the kind protection of the church would hardly need to wander about" Archer said with amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kirei lied changing the subject quickly as he picked up the bottles Archer had left strewn about the room "Are you dissatisfied with your master, Gilgamesh?"

Kirei knew of Archer's identity from Tokiomi, he had told the executor the identity of the servant he intended to summon before his demise at Archers hands.

"Dissatisfied?" Archer raised an eyebrow without looked at Kirei "Why on earth would I be dissatisfied. I have the most interesting master in the entire war, certainly more interesting than Tokiomi would have been."

"And what makes you say that?" Kirei asked

"From what I have read of his diary entries and notes, Tokiomi desired to reach the Vortex of the Root, What a boring and tedious little plan."

The only thing every magus yearned for even in their dreams; Archer laughed it off just like that. But Kirei was able to empathize with him.

"The unflinching desire for The Root is unique to Mages. It is not something for outsiders to comment upon."

This desire to get to The Root which bordered on obsession was one of the key things that had caused the initial split between Wizards and Magus in the first place. Wizards were horrified at some of the inhumane atrocities that Mages were willing to commit just reach the Root. As such research into The Root was not banned outright in the wizarding world, but it was deeply frowned upon. Opened a path to it would take generations of research, even for wizards who could live for centuries

"Then you are one of those outsiders too, Kirei. To my knowledge, your prior position was one which opposed the Mages, isn't that right?" Archer had seemingly heard about Kirei's

complicated standpoint. She may put on haughty airs, but her ability to gather information was amazingly sharp.

"In a sense" Kirei continued ignoring the comment "the path leading to the Root can be said to be a path to an escape from this word. For us only interested in the World itself it may be a tedious plan."

"Is that so? True I am full of love for this universe which is my personal playground." Speaking like one who owns the universe; such a haughty attitude really suited her title of King of Heroes. "I am not interested in realms that lie outside my dominion. This Root of yours does not concern me in the least."

Golden sparkles seemed to gleam within Archer's wine glass, a swirling golden vortex appeared within the wine, rotating slowly counter-clockwise.

"Perhaps, but the Grail is not device specifically designed to seek the Root. When we say it is omnipotent. We mean that it has unlimited potential to alter even the reality of the material world."

"So what your saying is, that the other Masters fight for the Holy Grail for reasons different from Tokiomi's?" Gilgamesh asked with smirk, knowing full well that her young master certainly sought something that could be found in this world.

Kirei nodded his head in response to Archer's query.

"Tokiomi is…was an archetypal magus, and at the same time extremely orthodox. What the other masters seek, like your master own most likely, is one form or another of success here in the material world. Prestige, desires, power."

"That suits me fine; I love every one of those things"

"You are a king who reigns over the profane and the vulgar, Gilgamesh."

Refusing to reply, Archer merely laughed and took another sip of her delicious wine. She did not feel at all insulted by Kirei's evaluation.

"So what is it that motivates you, Kirei?" Archer asked pausing to take another sip of wine "What do you want from the Holy Grail?"

At such a direct question, Kirei hesitated for the first time.

"Me…" Indeed; this was the most fundamental question of all. Why were the Command Seals engraved on Kotomine Kirei's left hand? "Nothing, I have no real desire for it"

At his vague reply, Archer's red pupils emanated a playful glow. "I seriously doubt that. Doesn't the Holy Grail only call those masters whom it considers worthy of possessing it?"

"So they say. But … Why did it choose me? I have no ideal or other desire." Kirei asked, again reminded of the emptiness in his heart "So why choose me for this battle?"

"No ideal or other desire?" Noticing his heavy look, Archer could not help but laugh loudly. "Then why not wish for something like joy?"

"Ridiculous!" A subconscious fury burst within Kirei. "Wish for joy? You'd ask for me to long for something that blasphemous and sinful?"

"Blasphemous? And Sinful you say?" Looking at Kirei's serious expression, Archer perceived more meaning to those words. She laughed; a sound devoid of goodwill. "That's going a little far isn't it? Why the connection between Joy and Sin?"

"Well I…" Kirei could not reply. He did not know how he had ended up in such an awkward situation, something he had never experienced before.

At Kirei's silence, Archer, became full of herself and remarked. "True, joy gained through evil means could be considered sin. But joy may be attained through good deeds as well. What kind of philosophy calls joy itself a sin? It's absolutely ludicrous"

Such an elementary question—why did he struggle to reply? The reason eluded Kirei. A nonchalant unease locked itself in unknown territory deep within his heart.

"Joy is another quality I lack. I seek it but never find it" Finally opening his mouth, Kirei answered in a voice unlike him, unsure and hesitating, like one who, failing to find a proper answer, hastily makes one up in reply.

Archer scrutinized him, and then chuckled as she finished off her wine. "Kirei Kotomine, I find myself interested in you."

"What do you mean?" Kirei asked confused by Archer's words.

"Exactly what I said, be seated"

Kirei made his way to a chair nearby and sat down.

Pouring herself another glass of red wine, Archer leaned back on the sofa, speaking loudly.

"True Joy you see, Might be though of as a form of the soul. The question isn't whether it exists or not but whether you know it. Kirei, you yet to see what form your soul has taken. That's what it actually means when you claim you lack joy in your life."

"You're just a mere Servant, and you dare sit there and lecture me?"

"Don't get cocky mongrel. I am a king who has tasted all the pleasures the world has to offer. Hold your tongue and listen."

Despite his snappy reply, Kirei was meticulously analysing everything Archer said. Those haughty words sent shockwaves to his nerves for some reason.

"Kirei. You want to learn what pleasure is, look first to the outside'" Archer suggested "I know, why not begin by joining me in my entertainment?"

"I have no time to waste on pointless trivialities" I am different from you, Kirei thought silently.

"Don't be like that. You can do it between the jobs your father assigns you. To begin with your task is to keep watch over the six other Masters my own included, isn't that correct?"

"…What of it?"

"You should investigate not only their plans, but their motivations for obtaining the Grail as well, and give that information to me."

"That's would be possible if I asked the Assassins" Kirei replied hesitantly "But Archer what does any of that matter to you?"

"I already told you, I enjoy watching humans." Archer replied raising her glass to her lips and taking another sip "One or two of them are bound to be interesting enough to keep me entertained while I'm not bringing my young master up to my standards."

Kirei tried to cool his head and think rationally. He had only regarded Emiya Kiritsugu with interest, and completely ignored the rest. Besides, he was under no obligation to agree to Archer's request. However, if he could have some influence over this Servant who was completely out of Harry Potter's control, perhaps it would benefit them in future. After all who knew what Archer might do next?

"Very well, Archer. I accept. But it will take some time to do it."

"That's fine; I shall wait patiently as I avail myself of these drinks." Archer chuckled and prepared to depart into spirit form.

"Wait Archer" Kirei stopped her from leaving, his curiosity overpowering his desire to see Archer gone.

Archer took a gulp of wine half emptying her glass and looked at Kotomine with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to speak.

"Why did you choose that child over Tokiomi?" Kirei asked "Would it not be less hassle to simply have stuck with Tokiomi who is an adult?"

"Perhaps, but Tokiomi insulted me and I had to respond to that" Archer said casually finished off the glass of wine "You see when that thief woman broke into the house and witnessed the summoning he dared to ignore me in favour of her. I could not let such an insult pass without consequences, now I am quite glad that I killed him. His journal indicates that he would have been a boring Master to have anyway."

"Perhaps, but wouldn't a boring master be less of liability than a child who barely understands what's going on?"

"He understands what's going on because I have explained it to him" Archer replied "Besides as I said he is interesting to me"

"In what way is he interesting?" Kirei asked.

Archer sighed and leant back into the sofa.

"First what do you know of the Potter family?" Archer inquired.

It was clear from the look on her face that she already had researched them, but Kirei answered to the best of his knowledge nonetheless.

"Well they are a rather old Wizarding family, they are not typical purebloods and have never subscribed to the pureblood philosophy that other such families do." Kirei explained "They are typically law enforcers or something similar. When a Dark lord rises in the Wizarding World they are typically the first to be on the front lines to battle whoever it is. They are typically the type who charge in to help others with no concern for their own safety. As such they are seen as a family of the Light, as it were."

Archer chuckled as she decided to meet Kirei's gaze.

"Very good, that's exactly what my own investigation into their background revealed" she chuckled "Your basic do-gooders and that is what amuses me about their family."

"What do you mean by that?" Kirei asked "I see nothing amusing about them."

"You would if you knew their ancestry like I do" Archer stated with amusement "I took some of the boy's blood and used it to reveal any lineage he may possess. Imagine my surprise when I found out that he has not one but two Heroes in his ancestry, one from the Potters side of the family, and the other from his Mothers side of the family."

Archer absently brushed one of long golden locks out her face and continued.

"Now, my research indicates that Lilly Evans, his mother. Has an older sister who was a child from a previous marriage and thus does not have the heroes blood inside her, it seems that honour was afforded to Lilly and then to her son" Archer explained

"Harry Potter is descended from two heroes?" Kirei asked with surprise "The odds of just one are ludicrous but two? Its difficult to believe."

"I assure you that I am quite serious"

"And why did you carry out this test of lineage?" Kirei asked "What could have motivated you to take an interest in anyone's ancestry?"

"A passing whim perhaps?" Archer replied "Who can say?"

"So what is about the Potters Hero ancestor that interests you?"

"That hero doesn't interest me in the least" Archer corrected "The identity of that hero certainly amuses me considering the type of family the Potters were, but that Hero doesn't interest me in the slightest. No. It is the identity of the Mothers Hero ancestor that has my attention"

"So who are these Heroes that Harry Potter is descended from?" Kirei asked now curious.

"All in good time Kirei. All in good time." Archer chuckled teasingly "But I'll tell you what, I'll give you a hint as to the identity of the Potter's ancestor if you ask nicely"

"Please" Kirei uttered reluctantly, uncomfortable at the way Archer's chest moved in his sight as she leaned closer.

"Please?" it was clear that Archer was deriving pleasure from Kirei's discomfort.

"Please give me the hint" Kirei said finally.

A few seconds passed and Kirei was caught off guard as Archer lunged at him with speed only a servant had and locked the back of his head in an unbreakable grip, it was then that she rammed her lips against his and kept him there.

A sharp pinch came from Kirei's right shoulder and he lost his ability to move it. Then he felt his sleeve being moved up and suddenly an extremely sharp pain exploded across the arm. Kirei supressed the desire to cry out from the pain and endured it. Even throughout it all Archer still did not break her kiss.

Seconds seemed to stretch on forever until finally the pain stopped and Archer broke her kiss. Kirei finally gripped his arm instinctively as he caught sight of a bloody dagger in Archer's hand which suddenly dissolved as its master dismissed it.

"No reaction at all?" Archer asked with a dissatisfied tone "When I did that to men and women in Uruk they would throw themselves at my feet begging for my attention. You are one of the few who has not reacted in such a manner, and one of even fewer who I have not executed for what could be perceived as an insult to myself. You could count such people on one hand you know."

Kirei ignored Archer and looked at his arm which was now bleeding badly; he saw that Archer had inscribed something into his arm with the dagger. It was a language of some kind, but not one Kirei was familiar with. It was impossible for Kirei to currently decipher.

"What is this?" Kirei demanded angrily as he nursed his arm.

"Your hint" Archer replied as if it was obvious "It is Sumerian. As soon as you decipher it you shall have your hint. But know that what is important is not the meaning of the word but rather what the word is."

This only served to confuse Kirei even further, as he stared at the inscription on his arm.

"When it heals it should scar completely" Archer said "So don't worry about losing that hint, unless you are foolish enough to heal it with magic, in which case I will not provide you with another hint."

"This is cryptic and unhelpful; you may as well have given me no hint at all"

"This is a test of your diligence and intellect" Archer replied "I see no reason to do the work for you. Besides as soon as you have translated that hint and pondered on it, you shall think very differently. We shall speak again Kirei Kotomine; you can count on that at least."

With that Archer disappeared as she dissolved into Spirit Form. Leaving Kirei alone staring at the inscription on his arm which still hurt from being carved into his flesh. Although he had certainly felt worse pains the knowledge did not dull the pain of the carving any.


	7. Of Evil Forests and Mad Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Zero or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Zero fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Hidden behind some trees in the Fuyuki central park, Kariya Matou was waiting out of sight. He'd sent a message requesting a meeting to Harry and in the hope that he would come and at least hear him out.

Frankly Kariya would be surprised if Harry didn't blame him for Yume's death. He had kept pondering about it and couldn't come up with anything that even remotely justified not telling Yume the dangers of stealing from Tokiomi's mansion, especially with the Holy Grail War about to begin.

Kariya Matou's thoughts were broken as a nearby bush rustled, out of the shadows stepped Harry Potter. The seven year old was not amused; he looked rather tired and was none too pleased to see Kariya.

"So, you're a master as well?" Harry asked rhetorically with a cold tone.

Kariya flinched but was unsurprised by lack of friendliness from the boy. Yume had told Kariya about how Harry's relatives had abandoned him here in Japan, and how she suspected that they were neglectful if not outright abusive towards him.

Yume herself was like a shining light that made everyone around her feel warmer and happier. Even spending a week with Yume after having such a life would have quickly created a strong attachment to her. For Kariya, Yume's visits were the highlight of his usually miserable week ever since they had met.

Though there were no romantic feelings between them of course, yet she always managed to cheer him up one way or another even after Zouken had made his best attempts to remind Kariya of his numerous failures. He wouldn't put it past the old worm to celebrate Yume's death; because now he would be able to milk Kariya's misery for all that he could and not worry about Yume brightening his day anymore, or ever again.

"Yes, I am" Kariya replied carefully "Is Archer here?"

Kariya's response did not come in words but rather in the form of something dousing him from above.

"Disgusting" a proud voice came from above as bottle of wine landed in a nearby bush "Modern man truly has no taste"

The culprit was Archer lazing on a tree branch seemingly not paying attention. She pulled another bottle of wine from somewhere that Kariya couldn't see and opened it up only to throw it away immediately after she tasted it.

"I knew I should have borrowed some of Kirei's wine instead of trying this swill" Archer complained deciding to try another bottle.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The stench of blood thickened. Mud was wrapping itself about the edge of Saber's armour, stopping her steps. Behind her, the ground was obscured by stirred dust, soaked through with dampness—not the dampness of rain. A sea of blood surrounded her.

The slaughtered ones were all children. Saber's heart was rent at the thought. She remembered the vision of them, screaming with terror, in the live feed through one of the bat familiar's camera's set up in the forest. That scene was only minute's old, taking place just before Saber burst into the forest. In those short minutes, the lively children became corpses.

Kiritsugu had sent Irisviel and Maiya away from the castle some time ago, apparently anticipating an assault.

"Welcome fair Jeanne. I have waited a long time." Caster greeted the stationary silver-white figure. A complacent smile was plastered on his face, betraying his satisfaction with the lavish banquet. "What do you think of this horrible sight? Does it not pain you?"

Saber had no intention of replying or listening listen. She wanted only to slice Caster in two with her sword. Without hesitation, she took a step forward. Caster stopped talking as he sensed the killing intent radiating from the King of Knights.

He suddenly pulled his hands out from the edges of his cassock. Watching the thing held in front of the mad servant's chest, Saber once again stopped her advance. It was a child—the sole surviving hostage. He was still sobbing as Caster's forearms held him close. It seemed as though Caster left him alive to use as a shield in the battle against Saber.

Caster, feeling relaxed smiled briefly toward Saber.

"Do you despise me Jeanne? Yes, I'm sure you must. I'm certain that you'll never forgive me for turning from Gods love.

"Unhand the child. Monster" Saber's was as tone cold and keen as a blade.

Caster could not help his bursts of laughter. With an expression of disappointment, he softly released his grip and placed the child on the ground.

"Jeanne, if you so dearly wish to save the boy then….child; you should rejoice and be exceedingly glad. God's devout messenger says that she will save you from the fate of your departed friends."

The young child, seemingly understanding that the blonde girl who had sprinted here was his saviour, began to cry loudly at once, and started running toward Saber. His little hands clasped her shin guard, and Saber softly brushed the child's hands with her fingertips. Her situation was now desperate; she could not prepare for battle and ensure the child's safety at the same time. Only the surrounding mountains could protect the child and put her heart at ease.

"It's dangerous here. Now you need to run. Just follow this path and you'll find a castle—"

Clack—the child's spine made a sound and his sobs became painful wails. Saber was shocked speechless as the youth burst apart before her eyes. What erupted out of the child was not red blood bit rather the tentacles of some strange octopus-like creature.

Each one of the appendages were as thick as Saber's arms, extended in a flash and wrapped themselves around the silver armour, constricting Saber's arms and legs. The flesh and blood of the children still clung onto the demonic monsters that Caster had summoned from another world.

More of the creatures continued to emerge from the remains of the hostages scattered everywhere, and almost immediately Saber found herself surrounded by a dozen or so of the beasts.

They were roughly the same size, limbless and lacking a lower body—a verbal description is difficult. Each appendage ended in a circular mouth, an orifice containing razor teeth like a shark's. Their origins were unknown, but they were certainly not living creatures of nature; perhaps creatures from another world, one that does not obey the natural laws.

"Do you not remember what I told you?" Caster let out a loud celebratory laugh. As he spoke, a thick book appeared in his hands. "I said that the very next time that we would meet I would be prepared for you"

The cover was glistening wet. To Saber's disbelief, a piece of human skin was placed on it. Although it looked like an ordinary book by its cover, Saber's senses, detected a massive amount of prana surging and expanding around the book.

Saber remained tightly bound. The carcass, rotten and smashed, was still in her hands. The demonic monsters consumed the flesh of their hosts as they emerge; the carcass remains did not impart any solid sense of weight. The child, crying and clutching her clothes a moment ago, was already reduced to this tragic state.

"Very well. My fight with you, is no longer over….THE GRAIL" Saber announced loudly releasing the raging anger bridled in her heart.

The monsters began to retreat as Saber's Prana exploded outwards. The impact brought a force to Caster's eardrums unmatched by any physical shockwave.

The binding limbs, succumbing to the prana burst before the second was up, disintegrated into slivers of flesh, and scattered out of sight. Not a trace of slime lingered. The silver armour regained its brilliant shine. Amid the hordes of demonic monsters, the girl stood like a god of war, and glared at Caster with blazing eyes.

"Ohhhh, my fair Jeanne …" Caster, awed by Saber's majesty, began to gasp weakly. His expression was not one of doubt or fear; he looked slightly lost and confused. "How noble, how beautiful … Oh Holy Maiden, even gods beauty pales before you!"

"Caster! I take up my sword solely to destroy you. Prepare"

Caster's voice, extraordinarily happy, suddenly lapsed into silence. Taking the cue, the fragile tentacles lashed toward Saber like an avalanche. The swinging of a sword and mad laughter lifted the curtains of another battle to the death.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Shaking away the memories of Yume and some of the wine he had been doused with, Kariya faced Harry, and behind him, the black form of Berserker appeared. Behind Harry, Archer leapt down from her tree branch leaning up against the trunk without a care in the world.

"So what do you want?" Harry asked coldly, and again, Kariya winced.

"An alliance." he answered, willing Berserker to vanish.

"Alliance?" Harry frowned, showing some kind of emotion for the first time.

"I don't want to fight." Kariya said, shaking his head, "Not yet at any rate. Between my Berserker and your Archer, there shouldn't be any trouble wiping out all of the other serva-"

"Mongrel..." Archer said casually, "You realize that I neither need nor want the help of you or your mad dog to put these pretenders in their place? As such, why should I even bother with something as tedious as an alliance? I could simply annihilate your rabid puppy and move on."

"Because without Tokiomi, you don't have sufficient information gathering." Kariya replied to the golden king, "He had a network of spies and sources, both local and aboard, that could be used to keep tabs on the other masters. But with him dead, you no longer have access to those resources. I'm sure that at one time, you could have made due using your youth as a smokescreen to gather information, but after the battle at the docks, your identity is revealed. And the other masters will kill you without a second thought."

" I don't need any information." Harry shook his head, "Archer can handle the other servants, and if I need to, I will deal with masters."

" Then you're a fool!" Kariya shouted, "Do you really intend to throw away the life that Yume save-"

"That's enough." Archer said harshly, and Kariya froze. The look in her eyes was totally different. She was a single word away from obliterating him where he stood and neither he nor Berserker could stop her. Walking towards him with all the grace of a king, she continued talking, "You, of all people, have no right to comment on that matter. After all, who's fault is it that my vassal is in this situation?"

" It's mine..." He answered bitterly, "It's entirely my fault. I.. I never thought that this would happen..." wiping away the phantom tears from his eyes, he looked over at Harry who looked just as distraught as he did, if not more, "And that's why." Kariya said, ignoring the servant glaring at him, "That's why I wanted to talk to you. Why I want to form an alliance between us. Harry, I want you to be able to live through this war more than almost anything. And if things keep going as they have, you won't... let me protect you, for Yume's sake."

" I'm getting her back." Harry said in a hushed voice, but it still echoed in the empty hotel room.

"You're what?" Kariya asked.

"I said that I'm getting her back!" Harry shouted, "Once I win the Holy Grail war, Archer said that she would give me the grail... So I can bring her back..."

Kariya let out a small sigh, "You too, huh?"

Now, it was Harry's turn to look up at him in confusion.

"My own desire for the grail is the same." he said sadly, "There's a little girl out there, suffering a fate worse than death even now. A sweet little girl who never hurt a fly is suffering because a sick old man needs eternal life-" He spat the last two words like they were the most vile curse in humanity's history, and with every ounce of loathing that he could, "The only reason that I'm here, competing in this war, is because that little girl doesn't deserve this. To be violated by worms, tortured endlessly..."

"Because of you?" Archer said, drawing his attention back to the golden armoured servant less than ten feet from him, "That's what you were about to say, right?"

"Because I was too weak." Kariya sighed again, "The Matou magic should have passed to me, but I was too weak and too cowardly to accept it. Instead, I left. I left, and they had to find a replacement..."

Shaking his head to try and alleviate the feeling of guilt he felt, he looked at Harry pleadingly, "I'm not asking you to give me the grail. After what I've done, I don't deserve to ask you for that. All I ask is that you consider this alliance. Once we're the only ones left, Berserker and I will try and rescue Sakura from Zouken's clutches. If I die in the attempt, Berserker will vanish, and the grail will be yours. If I succeed, I will have no need of the grail, and will order him to commit suicide. You can have the grail, either way."

Just as Harry opened his mouth to respond, a loud gunshot was heard. A golden blur stepped in front of Harry at almost impossible speeds. The bullet, aimed at Harry's chest, bounced harmlessly off of Archer's armour.

"It would seem that our meeting was interrupted." Archer said softly, but with an obvious hint of anger. Taking a single step forward, she vanished into golden dust.

Maiya cursed as the bullet missed its mark. Hurriedly, she threw the gun to the side and turned to run. Screw hiding the evidence. If that servant were to find her-

As she reached for the door to the rooftop she was sniping from, the ground beneath her cracked and an intense pain tore through her body from her knee. Looking down, she saw a rapier sticking out of her destroyed knee. Archer was standing idly behind her.

"So, it's you." She said, walking towards her, "Now, I do not care what your reason is for trying to harm my master. However, I will not allow it. Pass this message on to your master, mongrel. The next time you attempt this, I will kill you. Painfully."

As Maiya felt the blood pooling beneath her, she could only watch as the golden armoured servant walked away, disappearing at the edge of the building in a shower of golden light.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Saber believed that she might understand the enemy's intentions somewhat after defeating three monsters. She did not know the reason for it yet but she felt uneasy.

After ten monsters, Saber's suspicion was confirmed. Her enemy intended to overwhelm her by summoning an endless number of these creatures. No matter how many she killed more would replace them. Eventually she would run out of Prana.

But even so it mattered not to her; Saber silently steeled herself. No matter how large the crowd of enemies continued to swell, she had only to defeat them twice as quickly.

Driven by her boiling anger, Saber's sword sped up in the blink of an eye. Thirty. The enemies's numbers did not falter, and a flash of anxiety passed in Saber's heart. Fifty. Saber understood that it was pointless to count anymore. The children's flesh and blood were not the only breeding ground for the demonic monsters.

Through her peripheral vision, Saber realized that new demonic monsters were being born from the corpses of the defeated monsters. That explained why their numbers did not decrease. The defeated demonic monsters were being resurrected almost indefinitely.

'How is this? Is there no end to his Prana?' Saber wondered, the situation looked grim as her eyes settled on the book in his grip 'Impossible the source of his prana is-"

"So that book is your Noble Phantasm?" Saber stated angrily.

"That's right; the Grimiore left to me by the legendary teacher Prelati" Caster confirmed "It gives me the means command a demonic legion to do my will. What do you think my fair Jeanne? It brings back memories doesn't it? Everything is just as it was then, your indomitable warrior spirit and noble bearing proves you to be non other than Jeanne D'Arc!"

'Full of nonsense as always!'But Saber subdued the anger filling her heart, and concentrated on killing the sundry weaklings before her. A word-by-word rebuke would only encourage him.

"So why Jeanne? Why have you not awakened to the truth of this? Do you still believe in God's grace even now? Faced with mortal peril you still believe a miracle will save you. How terribly tragic! Have you forgotten the battle of Compiegne? Even after that awful humiliation you still chose to remain Gods puppet!?"

If only she could block that blabbering mouth! She dearly wished to inform him, with the full force of justice, of the judgment which would be passed on him for the sin he had committed—robbing the lives of children to feed his boring vain hopes—but even as the thought formed, her sword could not touch him at all. Saber was stopped by the wall of demonic monsters that overwhelmed her ten-fold, twenty-fold … She was still too far from Caster.

Finding a slight gap, Saber leapt in—but a tentacle behind her wrapped itself around her head. Reflexively, she stretched out a hand to grab it before it wrapped around her. Her left hand, its thumb completely out of her control, slipped powerlessly across the skin of the limb.

"Uuuu …"

As soon as Saber stopped, her field of view was entirely covered by the wall of monsters. She could only use a prana burst to blow them apart. But with this many …

In the blink of an eye, golden red lightning flashed past and pushed the alien horde back. Before Saber, still gasping after her bonds were loosened, a tall figure dressed in teal armour came into sight.

"That was pathetic, such swordsmanship is unworthy of the tile 'King of Knights'" Saber looked up and was surprised that Lancer had arrived with a smile upon his face.

But Caster's surprise was much greater than Saber's.

"Who are you?!" Caster demanded "And who gave you leave to interfere with our private affair!"

"Yes well, that is my question to you, monster" Lancer stared coldly at the provoked Caster, and with his left pointed the short spear's tip. "It will be my Lance alone that takes Saber's life."

"No it was my prayer! It was my Holy Grail that brought her back to life! She is mine intruder, every scrap of flesh, every drop of blood, and even her very soul belongs to me!" Caster clawed his head, bulged out his eyes, and made strange sounds in his throat.

Lancer was not overwhelmed at all. He shrugged his shoulders and took a deep sigh.

Slowly, Lancer lifted up the tips of the twin spears by his sides, and took up his unique double-spear stance. Standing in front of Saber, he seemed to be shielding the King of Knights behind his back.

"Listen Caster, I am not going to comment on your bizarre notion of romance here. So if you really believe that you are going to make Saber yours here today then go ahead and try it." A burning and yet desolate resolution filled the handsome soldier's eyes as he proclaimed. "But know, that I Diarmuid will not allow you to defeat a crippled Saber in any sort of battle before I can!"

"You came, to help?"

"Don't get the wrong idea" Lancer's sharp glance stopped Saber's words. "The only thing that brought me here today is the order to find and defeat Caster, and so I believe co-operation is our best option Right?"

His words were insufficient explanation; such bold declarations ere unnecessary. He could have chosen the moment when Caster was completely engrossed while dealing with Saber, and looped around behind Caster to launch a surprise attack instead. But Saber questioned him not, and merely nodded at Lancer, a hint of a smile playing on the corners of his mouth, taking up position at his right. Her left now secured, Saber held her sword and face her right. At this moment, she had a most trustworthy left arm.

"Just to be perfectly clear Lancer, Right now, I could kill a hundred of those things with just my left arm."

"A mere hundred of them is child's play."

Trading jests, the two Heroic Spirits sprang toward the gathered demonic monsters. The holy sword and two demonic spears cleaved through the mass of tentacles that stretched toward them from all directions.

"You will pay, don't be conceited you SAVAGE!"

The magecraft tome in Caster's hand throbbed curiously, as if reinforcing his roar; pages flipped by themselves in succession.

The number of demonic monsters suddenly doubled. The fiercer, more tragic second act of the battle began.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald felt enough ease to snicker. Although many of the magecraft artefacts he brought from England were lost when the hotel collapsed, his strongest trump card, his Mystic Code, had always been by his side. He did not feel his battle strength was at any disadvantage.

The trees hindering his sight suddenly disappeared, and the antique stone castle appeared in his sight. So this is it; no less from these prestigious northern magi. Even a relocated castle was a building of abnormal size. But Kayneth, son of the prestigious house of Archibald, only snorted. The castle's majesty might overwhelm others, but it earned no such sentiment from him.

'Not bad. Once Einzbern was dealt with, it maybe I'll take this castle as my new headquarters' Kayneth thought to himself gleefully.

After losing the Hyatt hotel suite; he had obtained an abandoned factory on the city outskirts as his temporary base, and hid Sola there.

Predictably, his fiancée's mood could not be worse; even his own pride would not tolerate such an environment. If this was his plan, he would have to keep building damage to a minimum. Kayneth laughed presumptuously and placed the large porcelain vase he carried under his arm on the ground. As it left his hand, the vase sank deeply into the earth. This vase, under a weight reduction spell to make it easier to carry, actually weighed almost a hundred and forty kilograms.

"Fervor, mei sanguis."

Once he chanted the activating spell, something oozed out from the mouth of the vase. The mirror-like metal sheen of the liquid made it readily identifiable as mercury. Flowing from the vase like a disciplined primeval creature, the mass of shivering mercury—roughly ten kilograms or so—formed a ball. Among the many in his possession, this was one of the Mystic Codes Lord El-Melloi took much pride in: Volumen Hydragyrum.

"Automatoportum defensio: Automatoportum quaerere: Dilectus incursio."

Obeying Kayneth's low chanting the surface of the mass of mercury vibrated and rustled as if in answer, following his feet on the ground to approach the gates of the castle.

"Scalp!"

As Kayneth yelled, a part of the mercury ball suddenly became a long and thin ribbon, extending upwards. The mercury ribbon savagely thrashed the door like a whip. Right before impact, the mercury whip suddenly compressed itself into a thin edge only a few millimetres thick, becoming a razor sharp mercury blade.

Attacked by this mercury blade edge, the heavyset bolt was cut in half smoothly, like a piece of tofu. The great gates collapsed inwards with a heavy groan.

Mercury is a heavy liquid at room temperature; moving rapidly under high pressure, it possessed great kinetic energy. Furthermore, mercury could change its form, creating functional weapons like whips, spears, and blades. Its sharpness could even overwhelm laser rays and rival pressurized water jet cutters. He carried about him the confidence of assured victory, for even the most solid defence stood no chance before Lord El-Melloi's Volumen Hydragyrum. Titanium alloys, or diamonds—nothing was unbreakable.

Kayneth walked leisurely toward the great hall of the castle after finishing off the obstacle. The crystal chandelier in the hall emanated brilliant light, and the marble floor, polished to an extreme, had not a single flaw. Even the air felt extraordinarily still, save for Kayneth's presence—of course, not a single person came out to greet him.

"Kayneth El-Melloi has arrived, the ninth patriarch of the Archibald family!" Kayneth, with an air of command, proclaimed loudly in the deserted hall. "Mage of the Einzberns, Come forth and let us duel for possession of the Holy Grail, with our lives and our sacred honour on the line."

As he reached the center of the hall, the four flower vases placed at the four corners suddenly exploded with an enormous roar. However, it was not porcelain fragments that flew out from the explosion, but countless metal beads, springing toward Kayneth like bullets.

In the split second before nearly three thousand steel balls reached Kayneth, the spot he was standing on was enveloped in a silver semi-circle. The mass of mercury lying recumbent beside his feet suddenly changed form. Although the tight, thin mercury membrane wrapped around Kayneth was barely a millimetre thick, its surface tension could match the strength of steel when supported with prana. Not a single bead dispersed by the Claymore mines had hit Kayneth. The storm of beads, reflected by the mercury barrier, hammered the setups in the hall into smithereens. This was Volumen Hydragyrum's "automated defence" mode.

This pre-set magecraft automatically responded when Kayneth was threatened, forming a powerful protective membrane in a split second. This kind of reaction speed could defend him even from bullets. It was also this defence system Volumen Hydragyrum created that protected Kayneth and Sola when the Hyatt hotel collapsed. The malleable mercury was a perfect weapon that combined attack and defence, serving Kayneth as both sword and shield.

"Have you fallen so low, Einzbern?" Kayneth mumbled more lamentation than anger in his tone. Saber's Master probably was not the one employing such despicable methods; it must have been some lowly hired goon. Even so, it was a very contemptible thing to do. Inviting unrelated combatants to this holy battlefield was utterly unforgivable. "Fine then. This is no longer a duel, but an extermination."

Stirring his killing intent, Kayneth walked deeper into the enemy's defences.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Through the CCTV cameras concealed in the main hall, Kiritsugu meticulously observed the power of Volumen Hydragyrum, Lord El-Melloi's pride. It worked by using spells to manipulate mercury for automatic protection.

Its speedy defence meant that Kiritsugu could not rely on firearms to attain victory. Although annoyed, he admitted that this magus possessed first-rate skills. In which case he would have to confront this opponent as a magus, on his own terms of course

Right now, in his search for his enemy, Kayneth was most likely searching each room on the first floor one by one. Kiritsugu was located at the innermost part of the second floor. If he acted immediately, there should be enough time to pick a stage to his advantage. Kiritsugu analysed the castle floor plan in his head as he walked out of his room and toward the door—his footsteps suddenly stopped.

A drop of mercury, like a thread of cobweb, hung in the door's keyhole. Although only a tiny bit of mercury, Kiritsugu could still see it drooping toward the ground, leaving a silver trail on the door's surface. Right when he spotted it, the drop of mercury suddenly stopped moving. Retracing its tracks, it retreated back through the keyhole like a live creature, and disappeared.

"I see; automated probes."

Following his bitter remark, a ray of silver light sprang up from below the salon's carpet. In the blink of an eye, a circle was cleanly cut through the floor at the centre of the room, which fell to the ground below.

A silver tentacle leapt up from that circular hole. Rising before Kiritsugu, Volumen Hydragyrum took the form of a metallic jellyfish. Endless appendages grabbed the edge of the opening on the floor, while the base, opening in the middle like an umbrella, expanded into a flat, bowl-like platform. The smiling one on the platform was Lord El-Melloi himself.

"I found you, pathetic rat …"

Before the triumphant Kayneth ordered an attack, Kiritsugu had already drawn the submachine gun from his waist holster and opened fire.

Reacting immediately, Volumen Hydragyrum formed a protective membrane in front of Kayneth and blocked the ferocious bullet hail. It took only a few seconds to empty fifty bullets—precious seconds that gave Kiritsugu ample time to chant his spell.

"Time Alter: Double Accelerate!" The prana inside Kiritsugu began to dart at light speed.

"Scalp!" Kayneth gave the proclamation of death the moment Kiritsugu's firing ceased. The two mercury whips that leapt up flew toward the prey in a pincer formation, attacking from the flanks.

"Hm?!"

Just as the two silver whips were about to hit, Kiritsugu dodged the attack with

unbelievable speed and quickly leapt below Volumen Hydragyrum, on which Kayneth was standing, through the hole in the ground cleaved out by the mercury blade. This took place with such rapidity that human eyes could not see his movements clearly.

Though Kayneth felt a little careless, this strange sight failed to surprise him. After all, this was a battle between Magus which ignored ordinary rules; a little pest with extraordinary abilities was hardly an oddity.

"He manipulated the flow of time to greatly accelerate himself by using his own body as a Reality Marble." Kayneth deduced "It seems that he knows a little magic after all."

A small smile passed Kayneth's face, but a killing intent was already in heart. Ordinary pest or otherwise, even if he had some schooling in magecraft, he was a lowly man who stooped to dirty means. Such actions, which brought dishonour to mages, could not be tolerated.

"Still only a miserable little coward would depend on petty tricks after being trained as a Magus. Perhaps dying will teach him his place"

Kayneth flipped the tail of his coat and leapt down to the first floor. Volumen Hydragyrum liquesced and slowly descended as well.

"Ire: Sanctio!"

The mercury's thin tentacles scattered with these orders, once again scanning the entire first floor, immediately confirming the target's location. Following the tracks of the tracing mercury, a bloodthirsty smile gleaned on Kayneth's lips.

"If he's manipulating his inner time it must be placing enormous stress on his body." Kayneth reasoned "I've found him, now then how far can you run as exhausted as you are?"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Kiritsugu, who was running through the corridors, felt like his entire body was being devoured by the after-effects of his magecraft. The skill he used to dodge Kayneth's Mystic Code just then was not a basis physical enchantment. It was advanced magecraft with a greater range of utility—and, of course, with far stronger side effects.

The ability to separate the passage of time inside a designated space from the flow of time in the outside world—in some ways, Time Manipulation could be regarded as a type of Reality Marble.

Although classified as greater magecraft, it was definitely not unreplicatable magic. Compared to Time Modification, which could reverse cause and effect, changing the past, this was merely magecraft of Time Adjustment which could stagnate time passed and accelerate time to come; it was not magecraft of extraordinary difficulty. The only consideration was the size of the bounded field and the amount of time that needed to be manipulated.

For Kiritsugu Emiya, who only crafted strategies to survive on the battlefield, it was originally a rather useless inheritance. However, to use the time control ability he had inherited optimally, Kiritsugu created a flexible way of utilizing this magecraft on a very small scale. A method that limited the bounded field's scope within the practitioner's body made it easier to establish a Reality Marble.

Although it was impossible to completely isolate the flesh from the outside world, it could minimize the effect of the outside world on the body. Within this minimal bounded field, he could manipulate time, a few seconds at a time. This was the magecraft that Emiya Kiritsugu created—Innate Time Control.

In the fight with Kayneth just then, Kiritsugu accelerated his blood flow, metabolism, and muscle movement all at the same time. The rest was simply his quick reaction to the attack; the paths of the mercury whips were easily predicted and avoided. Kiritsugu was capable of accomplishing physical feats impossible for ordinary humans after he accelerated time inside his body. Its biggest drawback was the huge burden it placed on the body.

The craft of time modification inevitably created discrepancies between the time within and without the bounded field. These discrepancies would immediately be corrected by natural forces when the bounded field is removed, in accordance with natural laws, wherever they occurred. Now, in Kiritsugu's bounded field —his physical body—adjustments were taking place in his flesh to synchronise it with the ordinary flow of time.

Death was an ever-present danger that accompanied the use of magecraft, and Innate Time Control was Kiritsugu's riskiest technique. He had just walked the tightrope of his lifeline above the canyon of Death.

Kiritsugu suddenly stopped as he turned a corner, and hid in the shadow of a pillar. The mercury approached him not only from behind, but spread silently over the entire corridor, creeping ever closer, and closer. In all likelihood, the mercury tentacles were forming a giant web and sealing off all his exits.

"Time Alter: Triple Stagnate."

Following the chanting of the spell, Kiritsugu's field of view suddenly brightened incredibly. The outer world had not changed; it was only his delusion. Though Kiritsugu's optic nerves still registered the same visions, his cornea was receiving three times the amount of light a person's eyes would normally take in.

'These things don't have eyes' Kiritsugu thought to himself as the probe continued trying to detect his presence 'If I can slow my internal time to a third and lower my pulse and respiration as far as they go, they can't sense me.'

Detecting no signs of the enemy, the searching mercury web speedily retreated, retracing its steps. The sound of footsteps on the marble floor followed. Thinking no one present, Kayneth walked on without precaution …

"Release Alter!"

His brightened sight and sharp hearing returned to normal in the blink of an eye. Kiritsugu's heart began to beat extremely quickly; every blood vessel in his body seemed at bursting point.

His aching body was adjusting to blood flow up to three times its original speed; it must be bruising in a few places from internal bleeding due to burst capillaries. But before these adjustments completed themselves, Kiritsugu had already leapt from behind the pillar. Kayneth, arriving at the corridor, reacted, but Kiritsugu was merely fifteen meters away.

"Kayneth!"

Kiritsugu immediately opened fire on the wide-eyed magus with the Calico in his left hand. Despite Kayneth's shock, Volumen Hydragyrum deployed its abilities accurately and loyally as ever. The protective membrane opened up in the blink of an eye and blocked the storm of bullets—a replay of the scene before.

"You're a fool it's a waste of time"

Kiritsugu ignored Kayneth and with his unencumbered right hand pulled the Contender out and took aim at center of the expanded, semi-circular mercury membrane. A grin found its way onto his face. Victory was his.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri was currently disgusted, which was to be expected as she was wandering through the sewers after all. Usually she would give up or find another way if what she wanted was only gotten through means like trudging through the sewers. But not this time.

No. She wanted to impress Lancer, and what better way than by tracking down Berserkers Master? Whom she had realized was hiding down here in the sewers somewhere. However what she sought now wasn't the Master of Berserker but something perhaps more valuable. She had found an entrance crudely carved into the sewers underneath the Tohsaka Manor. Her familiars indicated that it lead straight into the Manor.

It certainly explained how Archer and her Master were able to leave without being seen. It was clever to hide the entrance down here, most Magus wouldn't even think of looking in the sewers as they were too arrogant to think of it. However Sola was not most Magus, she learnt to succeed and get what she wanted by thinking outside the conventional box that most Magus like stay inside of.

Finally after nearly half an hour of trudging she found the entrance her familiars had discovered. She cautiously approached and began analysing it just in case of anything that might be hidden.

"Strange, no bounded fields, no barriers and absolutely nothing to detect an intruder at all." Sola muttered to herself "I suppose Archer and her Master probably thought that no one would find this place. Unfortunately for them I am not most Magus"

Sola Ui entered the passage and passed through the tunnel into the Tohsaka Manor, making sure to keep a wary eye out for any traps that might lie ahead.


	8. The Magus Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Zero or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Zero fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Kirei Kotomine sat in the Church library which contained quite a number of ancient tomes assembled by the church and some added by his father over the years. Much of it was on ancient myths and legend, which wasn't surprising seeing as this church was where the overseers of the Grail War resided.

As such knowledge on Heroic Spirits and any weaknesses that could be found in their legends would be paramount in case one of them went rouge much like Caster had done now. However Kirei was not researching Caster also known as Gilles de Rais.

No Kirei was currently researching through various texts to try and decipher the inscription that Archer had carved upon his arm. However books on Sumerian were in short supply and as such he was having a difficult time trying to decipher Archer's clue.

Kirei pulled up his sleeve and gave another glance at the carving inscribed in his flesh. He stared at the foreign inscription as if attempting to will it into surrendering its secret.

"What is Archer playing at?" Kirei sighed in frustration as his patience with Archer's game began to wear thin "What is the meaning of this?"

It was then that the female Assassin chose to materialise in a corner.

"Master Kirei you've been pouring over that inscription on your arm for some time now." The female Assassin observed.

"What of it?" Kirei demanded with annoyance "Do you have any idea what it says?"

" No master" Assassin replied

"Then why appear at all" Kirei snapped "Begone and leave me be"

Assassin sighed spoke up again.

"Master while I cannot help you decipher the inscription I do have a very basic understanding of what it might be."

That got Kirei's attention. So far he had no luck even deciphering a single part of the inscription even this small hint could put him on the right track.

"What do you mean?"

" I believe you should hasten your efforts to decipher that inscription" Assassin said insistently

This only served to annoy Kirei but before he could snap however Assassin continued.

"I believe you should hasten your efforts because if I my extremely vague notion is correct" Assassin continued "Then the inscription on your arm...is a curse"

"WHAT?!" Kirei leapt up in anger and shock.

"As I said I do not know what it says my understanding of this language cannot help you. So it could be as simple as an insult or it could be a curse of a magical nature. Either way, I do not recommend taking your time with this master."

With that Assassin vanished into the shadows leaving Kirei alone. He could feel his heart racing faster. Had Archer truly cursed him? He detected no prana in the inscription but that did nothing to re-assure him. As he glanced at the inscription it seemed to gleam in the dim light, almost as if mocking him.

With that Kirei Kotomine threw himself back to work, his need to understand Archers cryptic hint hastened by the implications of what his servant had told him.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Although at a loss from the ambush, Kayneth, hidden within the protective membrane, could not help but laugh.

"You repeat an attack that you know to be absolutely futile" Kayneth mocked as the bullets were blocked easily by his Mystic Code.

Kiritsugu swiftly pulled the contender out then threw the sub machinegun away. He then quickly fired a shot at centre of the expanded, semi-circular mercury membrane.

Volumen Hydragyrum had adapted the best physical configuration to defend against the Calico. As such it was unprepared for the Contenders' power which was just greater than the Calico that the Volumen Hydragyrum was unprepared to defend against it.

A large gap was punched right through the mirror-smooth surface of the mercury membrane. Judging from Kayneth's wails inside, the ordinary bullet had found its target. It was a lucky hit; his aim was obstructed, and a fatal hit would be too much to ask from a blind shot. Kayneth's pained cries quickly turned into angry cursing.

"Scalp!"

Obeying the bloodthirsty roar, the mercury unleashed a deadly move. Kiritsugu faced the oncoming silver whips with ease. He did not even need to activate Innate Time Control this time; there were more than ten meters between him and Kayneth now.

Such a distance was more than enough. Kiritsugu pulled back just a bit. One cannot hit what one cannot reach; the mercury blade only managed to cut the hem of his flowing coat.

Kiritsugu picked up his Calico and fired at Kayneth again, testing the Volumen Hydragyrums new defence before running away round a corner.

"He was somehow able to breach Volumen Hydragyrums autonomous defence?" Kayneth growled "He couldn't have, his ineffective childish attack simply, lulled me into lowering my guard. I shall take steps, to provide for a swifter more effective defence from now on. You're a disgrace to Magus everywhere YOU PIECE OF LOW BORN TRASH. For spilling my blood, you shall pay with your life."

Kiritsugu meanwhile came to a stop around a corner and removed the spent casing from the contender.

'He knows exactly how powerful this is now. Its not going to work on him twice' Kiritsugu thought to himself as he placed a special bullet into the Contender 'Next time he'll channel all of his Prana into his defence. Yes that's exactly what I need him to do'

With that Kiritsugu waited for his prey to come to him. He was ready to strike the final blow.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The battlefield of the servants fighting in the Einzbern forest had become a miry swamp.

The horde of monsters continued to stream forth endlessly regardless of how many were slain and piled onto already large mass of corpses. By now, the number of enemies cut down by Saber and Lancer had long surpassed five hundred. As such they stopped counting.

"I'm honestly stunned, that we've made so little progress with these things." Lancer muttered bitterly.

The tide of battle could not be determined. Despite facing the might of two knight class Servants, the number of alien demons did not decrease as they, summoned again and again, filled the gaps in the encircling horde.

"It's that grimoire, Lancer." Saber explained "As long as he holds that Noble Phantasm, our situation will not improve."

"I see. So that's his secret." Lancer sighed pessimistically at Saber's words. "Of course if you plan to go over and knock the book from that pale freak's hands you've got a problem. You'll need to get past his big wall of monsters first"

The demonic monsters grouped together and approached them slowly as they waved their tentacles mockingly.

"Well then, what say you to taking an all or nothing gamble?" Saber asked

"It feels a bit shameful but there is no glory in fighting these ugly things." Lancer sighed "Very well count me in. Saber"

Saber stared at the repulsive wall of flesh that stretched all the way back to Caster and began to carefully estimate its thickness and density. This was her one of her greatest secret skills— battlefield intuition informed her that the idea was feasible, and worth placing all stakes on.

"I will clear a path for you; we will have but one chance at this." Saber explained "Lancer. Can you run on the wind?"

"Hm? I understand" Lancer smirked "Its child's play"

"How delightful. Have you two said your prayers?" Caster mocked the two Servants calmly and evenly.

Right now, he was not the one fighting Saber and Lancer; his Noble Phantasm, Prelati's Spellbook, took on that task in his place. He was basically an audience observing the battle from outside the ring. His elegant, composed taunt was enough of an attack.

"Tremble down to your soul. Sink into despair! Superior skill can only defeat so many before being completely overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Hahaha! It must be humiliating. You will die suffocated a horde of monsters that know nothing of honour or glory. There can be no greater disgrace for a hero."

Saber simply griped her sword tighter preparing to strike, paying no attention to Casters taunting.

"Haha, oh that beautiful face of yours, make it twist and be torn in pain for me, JEANNE!"

Casters monsters all roared in unison and lunged at the servant's intent on finishing them off.

"Strike Air!" The King of Knights commanded her Noble Phantasm in a loud voice

From the eye of the whirling air, resplendent brilliance shone forth. The sheath of high-pressure air protecting the holy sword, released from the invisible barrier's bounds, bellowed forth like a savage dragon's roar.

Thoughtlessly packed together, the Caster's monsters took the blow hard. The super high pressure tempest, compacting like a solid force, smashed the demonic creatures into smithereens; minced demon flesh mixed with gravel and broken wood, as though an invisible giant hand had swept across the ground and opened a straight path. Blown apart by the air pressure, a gap appeared in the demonic monsters' ranks leading straight to Caster himself.

Quick as lightning Lancer took the initiative and sprang into the converging surge without hesitation. With a single leap, Lancer passed through the twirling passage surrounded by gales of blood and flesh. When his feet once again touched the earth, he was barely ten strides away from Caster, with only unobstructed ground between them.

"Prepare to die!" Lancer yelled as he closed in on Caster.

The demonic monsters that turned around at their master's crisis stretched their tentacles together and leapt at Lancer's back to stop him from reaching their summoner.

But Lancer did not turn back. Brandishing the short spear like a windmill behind him in his left hand, he cut down the pursuing attacks while he turned and approached Caster with the long spear in his right hand extended. He was just short of the killing blow.

The long spear's strike resulted in the tip only cutting slightly into the surface, and no serious wound was made. But the Noble Phantasm in the enchanting spearman's hand was a weapon that could decide the victor with only a slight touch.

"Strike him, Gae Dearg!" His growl was followed by a crimson stab. However the tip of the spear did not touch Caster's fragile body, but the cover of the grimoire in his hand leaving a wound of sorts in it.

That was the red spearhead which once penetrated Saber's Invisible Air and cancelled out her magical armour. It was a fatal spear, capable of severing all ties of prana. To Caster, completely reliant on the mighty power of the grimoire to summon demonic monsters under his manipulation, it was a decisive blow equal to a checkmate.

With the Spellbook's prana supply severed all of the otherworldly creatures it summoned dissolved into fountains of blood, their ability to materialise now gone. It would take too long to prepare the Magecraft necessary to summon more of them and in that time Saber and Lancer could cut him down.

"Damn you" Caster growled "Damn you, damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!"

Caster's expression twisted until his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he started foaming around the mouth in his rage.

Lancer nonchalantly smiled the rascally smile he was born with.

"Did you like that? Had Saber had the use of her left hand, well you would have experienced the same"

Unlike Lancer, Saber was in no mood for capering. Until the moment victory was decided, the only things echoing in her mind were the final screams and tears the children emitted as they were torn apart and cruelly slaughtered.

"… Prepare to die, monster." The King of Knights muttered in a quiet sound of anger as she lifted the golden holy sword with her right hand. The sword tip was pointed right at Caster.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Anger ate away at Kayneth like acid, drop by drop. He was a first rate magus. He never lost his composure to emotion, especially not in a life-or-death situation. In a real duel of secret craft between first-rate magi colleagues, he would not harbour anger at all. He would most likely admire and acknowledge the opponent's ability, calmly analyse its true value and concentrate on performing magecraft that would serve as a proper reply to the enemy's craft.

Those noble, flamboyant, gentlemanly games were his idea of battles. With the right to the Holy Grail at stake, he aimed to compete with Tokiomi Tohsaka, Zouken Matou, and four unknown yet outstanding opponents, arriving at this desolate place in the Far East.

But Kayneth had been greatly disappointed so far this mercenary scum had humiliated him, by using such barbaric tactics and had even managed to wound with a gunshot to the shoulder, humiliating him further.

With a sluggish pace, Kayneth pursued Emiya Kiritsugu, who had already fled. The shapeless mercury lump chased him in its master's place, full of murderous intent.

The door in his way was not pushed open, but smashed apart by the mercury's weight.

There were many traps along the way. Wires were tripped by Kayneth's defenceless feet, and fuses in the carpet were triggered, causing pre-set grenades to explode or mines to disperse shrapnel. At those times, the protective mercury membrane expanded immediately, rushing forward to block the shrapnel from the deadly traps.

Kayneth smeared some blood from his wound onto the wall as he continued on.

"Pathetic" he sneered "I didn't come here and join the Holy Grail War, only to fight in this ridiculous sort of battle."

Reacting to his anger the Mercury Mystic Code lashed out destroying vases and other furniture that was around him.

"Where is he? Find him"

The Hydragyrum sent out probes once again and it was not long before it located its target.

"There you are" Kayneth sneered turning around as Kiritsugu stepped out of an Alcove a short distance behind him "You skulking little rat"

Kiritsugu stared at him with cold eyes even as Kayneth continued.

"Surely you don't expect the same trick to work on me a second time do you? Low born scum." Kayneth mocked

Kiritsugu showed no fear and begged for no mercy, standing in silence wielding the two guns. However the sight of this only made Kayneth grow even more unpleasant, his expression of anger twisting into as he sent more mocking insults.

"The fact that you succeeded in landing even a single blow, wasn't due to any sort of strategy of yours. It was a fluke, a stroke of luck plain and simple. Now I'm going to teach you the difference"

Kiritsugu knew that the same strategy would not work; it would be problematic for Kiritsugu if it did work. There was no need to tell him this. Kiritsugu needed Kayneth to think him stupid enough to try the same attack.

"I shan't let you die easily. I will use healing magic to regenerate your heart and lungs, while I rend every millimetre of your lowborn flesh starting from your toes." Kayneth said sinisterly as he slowly stepped toward Kiritsugu. Volumen Hydragyrum twirled beside him, flexing its countless whips dauntingly as the sharp tips shook.

"In excruciating pain you will die as you suffer. And while you die you will curse them; You will curse the cowardice those who hired you—You will curse the Einzbern for making a mockery of the Grail War!"

Fifteen meters. If he was to make a move, now was the time. Aiming at Kayneth, who loomed ever nearer, Kiritsugu first fired a rain of bullets from the Calico. It was an identical replay of that sneak attack from earlier—a pinning attack to trigger Volumen Hydragyrums automatic defence, a feint to weaken its defensive membrane and soften it for the next strike. Lord El-Melloi would not fall for the same trick twice.

"Insolent fool, Fervor mei sanguis!"

The mercury activated its defence immediately, but it did not form a membrane this time. Volumen Hydragyrum leapt in front of its master, forming countless spikes from the floor to the ceiling like a thick bamboo forest covering Kayneth's entire body, blocking all bullets that flew near.

It was then while Kayneth was channelling all of his Prana to his defence that Kiritsugu chose to use his ace. He slowly raised the Thompson Contender and took aim at the impregnable defence and fired.

While the Contender far more destructive power than the Calico. The mercury mountain of swords put up a resistance of much greater magnitude making it moot. The spikes closed up like a Venus flytrap before the shot touched them, surrounding the bullet. The cluster of spikes quickly became a single giant column in the blink of an eye, sealing off the contenders bullet. When this happened however Lord El-Melloi's fate was sealed.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

It was at the same time Lancer felt a disturbance in his master's aura through the bond shared between a Master and a Servant. Kayneth's dire situation was swiftly transmitted to Lancer, who was still in the forest.

"What—?!"

Lancer suddenly turned to look in the direction of the Einzbern castle, right after he destroyed Caster's army of demonic monsters and he was prepared to finish off the madman along with Saber.

For the first time, Lancer realized that his Master, whom he thought was observing his battle from nearby, had already entered the enemy stronghold and had undertaken another battle. Lancer's momentary wavering was a god-send for the desperate Caster. Prelati's Spellbook, already regenerated in Caster's hand, throbbed with torrents of prana. Naturally, Saber did not stand aside and leave the magus's spells alone.

"You struggle in vain!"

The holy sword in her right hand, Saber rushed forward, trying to defeat the enemy before he could complete his incantation. But Caster chanted no incantations; instead he chaotically released the surge of prana produced by his Noble Phantasm. Although the summoning magecraft was nullified, the pools of blood staining the ground were still connected to the prana. The prana that spurted out, uncontrolled, flowed into that mesh of blood into the air and scattered apart without forming any shape. It created a bloody mist that blocked her sight she got close enough to strike.

Caster took advantage of this to return to Spirit Form and retreat. With Lancer distracted and Saber unable to go into Spirit Form his escape was guaranteed.

"Disgusting … He's nothing but a snivelling coward." Saber commented angrily as she withdrew Invisible Air from the surrounding atmosphere.

The refreshing wind immediately blew in from all directions, scattering the filth of the blood mist. By the time the two Servants regained their sight and Invisible Air once again concealed the holy sword's form, even Caster's spiritual aura had disappeared, not to mention his physical figure.

"Lancer, is something wrong?"

Lancer could easily have chased their enemy; he let Caster escape instead. Saber did not heckle him, but questioned calmly. From his changed expression, it was obvious that something had happened.

"It's my master, he's in danger … It seems he left me and breached the castle himself." Lancer explained hesitantly. Saber figured the probable outcome and put on a dejected expression.

"I'm certain that the danger comes from my own master. Lancer, hurry to his side. Go to your master's aid."

Initially dumbfounded by Saber's unhesitating urging, the spearman bowed his head deeply in thanks. For Saber, this decision was equivalent to disobeying her own lord. Holding Lancer here so his Master could be killed would be the reasonable choice to make so as to win the Holy Grail War. But along this train of thought, there was no need for Lancer to save her from her crisis by fighting Caster. He did not think himself stupid then, and would not think Saber foolish now.

"King of Knights, you have my thanks"

"Think nothing of it. You and I have sworn to settle matters in a manner befitting two knights; let us keep our pride intact."

Lancer nodded briefly, and then disappeared into spirit form. In that manner, he flew toward the castle in the depth of the forest, a whirl of wind. Saber turned to look in the direction of the castle.

"That must mean, that all went according to Kiritsugu's plan" Saber clenched her fist in frustration.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The thirty-eighth origin bullet from Kiritsugu Emiya's Mystic Code proceeded to sever the life force of a new sacrifice. Kayneth could not comprehend what was happening to his body until the end. The moment the excruciating pain spread in his body, all his vital organs and nerves were mutilated into a shapeless mess.

Before a scream could escape his throat, Kayneth was already vomiting up blood. The muscles in his body spasming in uncoordinated twitches that were conducted by a nervous system on the verge of collapse. He began to perform a ridiculous dance as if attempting to claw the problem out of himself. Intense pressure forced the densely packed prana, circulating through Magic Circuits, which began to suddenly ignore the determined paths and flow chaotically, destroying the practitioner's body in the process. The moment Volumen Hydragyrum blocked the Contender's strike; Kayneth suffered damage more severe than a direct hit from a bullet.

When his magecraft bullet was obstructed by other magecraft, the impact of his origin would reach all the way to the Magic Circuits of the practitioner. If a magus's Magic Circuits were a high-voltage power cable, Kiritsugu's bullet would be a drop of water. What would happen if a conductive liquid came into contact with a thickly laid electrical circuit? The short-circuiting current would destroy the circuit, causing permanent damage. In the same way, the shorting of Magic Circuits was the terrifying effect of Kiritsugu's Mystic Code. To avoid damage from Kiritsugu's magecraft bullets, one had to set magecraft aside and block the bullet by purely physical means.

In this light, Kiritsugu's choice of Springfield bullets was malicious indeed; there was nothing that could completely block this specialized hunting rifle round without being in an armoured vehicle. Thus only one shot would be enough. Kiritsugu daringly chose a gun unsuited for real combat—the Thompson Contender—as his Mystic Code, as it was the handgun that could deal the most physical damage.

The gun had accomplished its duty. Kiritsugu placed his finger on the trigger guard spool and swung the long barrel downwards, as though throwing off a blood stain. The momentum threw the empty cartridge from the open magazine into the air, and it clattered onto the marble floor releasing a faint trace of sulphur.

Even the mighty Volumen Hydragyrum was finished if the practitioner's prana was cut off. Kayneth lay recumbent in the sea of mercury—now reverted to its original shape and spreading all over the floor—his body twitching slightly. Lord El-Melloi was now harmless as a baby. His body may never recover ordinary human function, let alone his magus powers.

although Kayneth would eventually die if left alone, Kiritsugu still intended to deliver a final blow to the fallen enemy, as a manner of principle. Drawing the Calico, he walked toward Kayneth, who positively resembled a breathing corpse. He would fire one shot into his head at critical distance, and one of the seven Heaven's Feel participants would drop out.

But just then, Kiritsugu felt a mighty aura of prana approaching him intimidatingly, and frowned. Without hesitation, Kiritsugu held up the Calico and took aim, firing repeatedly at Kayneth. The bullets emitted sparks in the empty air, spraying in all directions and disappearing. The twin spears of red and yellow moved too fast for the eye to see.

He now faced Lancer, who had materialized into position to protect Kayneth, Kiritsugu was taken aback. Stopped by the enemy's Servant at this time; this was certainly unexpected.

Kiritsugu thought Saber had intercepted Lancer, based on Kayneth's lone entry into the castle. How did the spearman get past the King of Knights? He would have sensed her disappearance from cessation of the prana drain if she had been defeated, but his prana was still being absorbed by Saber somewhere; his Servant was still in one piece. There was only one conclusion—Saber had stepped out of Lancer's way voluntarily.

Lancer stared at Kiritsugu, who was mentally wavering, with a look as cold as ice. Shifting both spears to his right hand, he scooped Kayneth's body with his now-empty left hand. Kiritsugu did not take the opportunity to pull off a rash attack; he had just confirmed that bullets were useless on Servants.

"I'm sure you must know how easy it would be for me to skewer you right now correct? Master of Saber."

"So that's it is it?" Kiritsugu said out loud

"I shall not let you kill my Master, nor will kill Sabers Master. Neither of us wishes for our duel to be ended that way."

Is that so? Kiritsugu once again regretted the conflicting personalities of him and his contracted Servant.

"Never forget this: the reason you survived our encounter is the nobility demonstrated by the King of Knight's."

Delivering the declaration with cold sarcasm, Lancer leapt out of the castle with Kayneth, breaking the glass window with his torso. Chasing him would be foolish; Kiritsugu knew that. As Lancer had said, that would be suicidal.

There was nothing Kiritsugu could do without Saber present. No, even if Saber was beside him, could he entrust this to her? Though Lancer, the Heroic Spirit Diarmuid, was naïve, Saber's idiotic chivalry easily rivalled that naïveté. It exceeded Kiritsugu's comprehension.

In her conviction, Lancer would not kill Kiritsugu. Something must be wrong with her. How could the King of Knights do a thing like exposing her own Master to the enemy's Servant alone? Had Lancer gone back on his word, the Holy Grail War would have ended right there for her. Even if he had no such intentions, if Kayneth was still conscious, he could have used a Command Seal to demand it of him. Kiritsugu contemplated this and the carelessness of his servant rationally, while he lit the cigarette in his mouth.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Archer and Harry walked through the fetid sewers their destination was the entrance back into the Tohsaka Manor that Archer had created as a covert way in and out with being seen. While they were walking back Archer chose to strike up conversation.

"Boy, while we talking to Berserkers master you told your woman was dead" Archer pointed out "But while she is in my coffin she remains alive and the curse cannot progress and eat away at her. So why tell that man that she is dead?"

"Well I wasn't sure I could trust him" Harry replied "I still don't, I'll help him for now but by telling him Yume is dead it'll encourage him to work harder. I only knew Kariya for a few days so it's not like I was exceptionally attached to him, besides he knew about Tokiomi and said nothing."

Archer did not respond to this and instead opted to pull out another wine bottle and drink from it. As they came to a stop before Harry entered the entrance Archer spat the wine out and tossed the bottle into the water where landed with an unusual splash that sounded almost like something hitting something else.

Archer merely grinned in amusement before walking after her young master into the pathway to the Tohsaka Manor.

It was a few minutes after this that Sola Ui finally emerged from the fetid water, having been forced to submerge herself in sewage water to prevent the servant from discovering her. Of course if the fact that the servant had tossed a bottle directly onto her head was any indication it was futile.

But if Archer knew she was hiding there then why didn't the servant pull her out or attack? Sola Ui quickly shook her knowing better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, head waded to the pathway and pulled herself out of the water.

"Ugh disgusting. Kayneth and Lancer better appreciate this." She grumbled as she ran back to the exit nearest to their new head quarters.


	9. Servants and their Masters Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Zero or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Zero fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.
> 
> AN: Hey guys this chapter came to me faster than the others so don't get used them coming this fast. Also I had an awesome idea for another Route to this story. I'll bring it out as soon as I'm done with this. It's called Approaching Disaster: Full Moon Route. Whether you'll like or hate only time will tell. Well on with the story.

 

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

_Meat and wine adorned the table between rows of brilliant and shining candlesticks. In the large Midcuart banquet hall, the Erin nobles were gathered. Now is the climax. On this day, the boasting and drinking contests of ruffians were strictly forbidden. This evening, the uncultured warriors were drunk solely with the fragrance of a graceful flower._

_This was a feast for loving the flower. Grainne, the daughter of the High King of Ireland, Cormac mac Airt._

" _Fionn mac Cumhaill hero of Ireland, leader of the knights of Fianna and my daughter Grainne are pleased to announce their engagement." The High King announced loudly "Everyone, this night I want you to celebrate!"_

_Her betrothed was to be Cumhaill's son, Fionn mac Cumhaill, the great warrior who controlled the healing water. Unmatched under the heavens, he was the head of Fianna, a group of knights. The warrior's strength and fame rivalled the High King's. There was no marriage engagement as joyful as this._

_Or so it would seem, Fionn old enough to be Grainne's grandfather could see the loveless look and lack of joy in her eyes. Grainne's eyes were fixed on another; Fionn followed her vision to a particular man and jealousy burned in his heart, his wife to be was clearly infatuated._

' _That striking man with the mole beneath his eye, what is his name?' She wondered to herself 'He is a knight of Fianna, Diarmuid Ua Dubhine'_

" _Diarmuid" she muttered under her breath._

_For a time it seemed as if she was trapped in her loveless soon to be marriage until she could take it no longer and approached the man that captivated her so._

" _In exchange for my love, accept the geis. My dear, by any possible means, annul this abominable marriage. Please take me away … to the ends of the earth!"_

_Appealing to him in tears, the eyes of the maiden flared earnestly with love. They could become the flames of Purgatory, burning him to ashes …_

_The hero understood. Yet, he did not refuse. The weight of a geis, which tested his honour, and the path of a loyal subject, which he followed—he wondered which was more precious? No questioning or self-struggling yielded an answer. The thing which finally spurred him, a reason without any relation whatever, with his pride._

_Upon his acceptance of the Geis the princess kissed the hero in sight of all the knights of Fianna, including the aging captain Fionn, who was enraged._

" _Traitor, you shall suffer for this Diarmuid" he declared_

" _Take me with you" Grainne pleaded "We must run away"_

_Hero and princess, together they held hands and turned from their brilliant futures, running from the castle together. Even as the Knights of Fianna pursued them and attempted to slay Diarmuid who struck them all down, regret staining every blow he made against his former friends._

_Eventually after years in hiding Diarmuid entered the room of their hiding place with news for his wife._

" _Rejoice Grainne Fionn has recognised our marriage" Diarmuid proclaimed causing his wife to smile with joy._

_Diarmuid and Grainne lived in peace at Ceis Chorainn for several years. They had five children: four sons and a daughter. Diarmuid had a fort built, which they called Rath Grainia. However, they went for years without visiting Grainne's father Cormac Mac Art and Diarmuid's former comrades. So Grainne persuaded Diarmuid to invite them to a feast, including Fionn and the Fianna._

_One night, Fionn invited Diarmuid on a boar hunt on the heath of Benn Gulbain, Diarmuid only took his short sword Begallta and his yellow spear, Gae Buidhe, not his best weapons: his long sword Móralltach and red spear, Gae Dearg. He was badly gored by a giant boar. The boar had already killed a number of warriors and hounds. Water drunk from Fionn's hands had the power of healing, but when Fionn gathered water he would deliberately let it run through his fingers before he could bring it to Diarmuid._

" _Did you believe that I'd forgotten what happened with Grainne?" he sneered as Diarmuid passed away from his wound._

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Kayneth woke up from his sleep. It was an ancient, distant scene, one he had neither seen nor experienced before, that was strangely not mysterious to him. Masters who had signed a contract with their Servants were said to be able to occasionally glimpse the memory of a Heroic Spirit in the form of a dream.

Kayneth, of course, was familiar with the legends associated with the Heroic Spirit he had summoned. But he never imagined he would experience the spectacle to such an extent.

"That dream I had it was the legend of Diarmuid and Grainne, could those have been the memories of my servant" He asked aloud "But … Where am I?"

Not fully awake yet, Kayneth looked around. He was lying in an empty room. The air, bearing a touch of dust in ruins, was dominated by the cold air of a winter night.

Signs of human activity and visits prior were not to be found; it was a cold room filled only with machinery. He did not fail to recognize the place. After the collapse of Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel, this—the abandoned factory outside the city—had been his temporary hiding place. He tried to sift through his cloudy memory.

He was in the pursuit of Caster, and had struggled to the Einzbern forest. Then, with the battle of the Servants behind him, he had tried to confront Saber's master for a duel, on his own … Attempting to remember the details, humiliation and anger surged forth like a broken dam.

Jolted by this uncontrollable, violent fury, he tried to make a fist, and finally realized that although he had awoken from his sleep, he had no feeling in his hands and legs at all.

"Wh— …"

Driven by bewilderment and fear, Kayneth writhed in anguish. His body remained motionless, lying face-up on a simple bed, his chest and back tightly bound by a belt. That explained his struggle to sit up, but his unresponsive hands and legs continued to elude his reason. Only his torso was tied down; his limbs were unbound, yet seemingly unmovable as if they did not exist at all.

"I see that you're awake now."

Somewhere beyond his field of vision, his beloved fiancée's voice sounded. It was no longer the faultless sound he remembered, no for some reason it had a sinister tone to it. Kayneth dismissed it as mere delirium; he had no reason to fear his beloved after all.

"Sola Ui?! What is the meaning of this?" Kayneth demanded "What am I doing in this place?"

"So I gather that you have no memory at all of what happened to you?" Sola Ui asked as she wrung a cloth over a bowl of warm water and walked over to him.

"I-I was shot" Kayneth recalled as the memory of his humiliation came back to him "I defended myself with the Volumen Hydrargyrum. But….what happened to my body?"

When he came to, he was lying on his back. He was not even sure how much time had passed. Sola placed her fingers on Kayneth's arm in the manner of a palpating doctor. Kayneth's body senses were completely absent.

"Your bodies Magic Circuits have misfired somehow" Sola explained gently washing his arm with the cloth "You're lucky you didn't die instantly."

Kayneth shook as fear and despair gripped him, as the reality of his situation was revealed to him, yet he sensed the worst was yet to come.

"For now I have only been able to regenerate your organs. There is nothing I can do about your nerves. At this rate, even with time to heal, don't hope to be able to stand and run again."

Listening disinterestedly to his fiancée's diagnosis, Kayneth was gradually tormented by despair. Self-injury from the rampage of one's prana: this was an end most dear to a magus, and more fatal than anything else.

Though Kayneth felt incapable of making such an elementary mistake, he knew quite clearly what that end meant.

"But—Kayneth, your Magic Circuits were utterly destroyed. I'm afraid you'll never use magecraft again."

"But I can't … I can't…"

Tears welled in the eyes of Lord El-Melloi, once reputed to be a prodigy. Why had he received such ill treatment? He did not understand at all. The world was supposed to bless him. A limitless future and eternal splendour were guaranteed for a genius like him. The principles which Kayneth trusted in collapsed with a great din, leaving nothing. Faced with such merciless truth, such incomprehensible insanity, he became frightened and broke down in tears. Kayneth right now was like an infant experiencing his first taste of fear.

"Don't cry, Kayneth. It's too soon to give up." Whispering in a comforting voice Sola caressed his face. Whenever he needed it, her display of affection toward her fiancé often came slightly late.

"It will be alright, we haven't lost yet."

"Sola-Ui?"

"If the Holy Grail is truly an omnipotent wish-granting device, then healing you completely and making you whole again should be more than possible for it. We need only to win. If we succeed and claim the Grail, everything will return to how it was."

Sola's words should have cheered Kayneth up and given him hope. This encouragement from her, his partner and supporting fiancée ought to give him greater resolution than anything else could. So, why did indescribable uneasiness blow through his heart like a draught? She held Kayneth's right arm, smiling like an affectionate mother—or perhaps at knowledge of his doubts. On the back of his hand—now impotent—there were still two Command Spells remaining.

"With that in mind Kayneth, Why don't you hand over the Command Spells to me? That way I can take over as Master. I'll win the war and bring the Grail to you."

"No I won't" An immediate response from pure instinct.

It came from having lost everything, these two Command Spells were the last memento he had, and his spirit screamed for him not to let go of them. Facing the fearful man Sola continued speaking, as though soothing an indignant child.

"Oh you don't believe in me then? Me who will marry into the Archibald family?"

"No, but …"

Its logic resounded within him. Certainly, it would be hard for him to supervise Lancer's battles henceforth.

Now that things had turned out this way, he could not even protect himself. It would not be unlike the Einzberns to set an assassin or employ similar tactics against the Master; he might really lose his life this time. Sola ranked poorly as a magus against Kayneth. However, Waver had summoned Alexander, and the bloodthirsty murderer had formed a contract with Caster; their participation as Masters were completely out of the question, yet had still come to pass in this Holy Grail War. It was not entirely impossible, even for her, to win with sound battle tactics.

Also, to control a Servant, Command Spells which bent their will to the Master's were indispensable.

And yet, Kayneth remembered the sultry look on Sola's face when she gazed at Lancer at the hotel, late at night after the first battle. It was the glance of one who enchanted, like a dreamer's, something she had never shown her fiancé before. If she was merely fascinated by a handsome man, that would be excusable—just the small, problematic disposition of a woman. Her admiration toward men was not something he could do much about. Yet, Lancer was said to be no ordinary handsome man.

"… Sola Ui, do you think that Lancer would actually, just abandon me and then swear fealty to you?"

Sola nodded in reply to Kayneth, who had killed his reluctance and asked without any hesitation, she was no longer washing his arm anymore. No it was more like she was caressing the Command Seals on the back of his hand.

"I do He is a Heroic Spirit here by the Grails invitation." Sola said as she continued eying the Command Seals "He desires the Holy Grail just as we do. Even if he must taken on a new Master, he will accept it for the sake of his goal."

"He won't" Kayneth denied instantly "Lancer isn't the fine man you think he is"

"And why do you say that Kayneth?" Sola asked as she stopped washing Kayneths arm and smiled directly at him.

"When I asked him what he would wish for if he had the Grail he said to me 'I have no interest in the Holy Grail'" Kayneth retorted "A servant with no desire for the Grail is impossible. He's hiding something important from me. But no matter, whatever deep dark secret he's trying to keep hidden from me, as long as I bear these Command Seals he must obey me unconditionally"

Nevertheless, before Sola who did not doubt Lancer at all, Kayneth could not be as tolerating as before. If he abided by Sola … if he believed those words … then unmistakably, he was driven by a wish different from the Holy Grail. He was a Heroic Spirit not to be trusted. After all, that was the case in the stories of his legend. Was he not the treacherous subordinate who stole his lord's fiancé and fled …?

"Kayneth" Sola Ui's tone had changed to one of surprise.

"I won't give the Command Seals." Kayneth declared plainly

Sola sighed deeply, and the gentle smile on her face vanished.

"Oh Kayneth, you still don't get it … We must win this war no matter what the cost."

_Kruck_ —The dry sound of a twig being stepped on could be heard. Treating Kayneth's right hand gently earlier, Sola now casually twisted his little finger off. There was no pain, but the numbness multiplied Kayneth's fear. She could easily twist off the remaining fingers one by one without any resistance.

"Listen Kayneth With my limited skills as a healer, it is quite impossible to remove any Command Seals by force. The bearer's sole consent is the only way for me to take them without resistance."

Her face was expressionless, and only her gentle voice remained unchanged. As if trying to persuade a dull-witted child, she continued calmly.

"If you truly cannot accept this then you will leave me no choice" Kayneth could see absolutely no signs of warmth or humour in his fiancé's eyes "I will have to amputate your right arm, what's your answer?"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

In the darkness, at the rear entrance of the abandoned factory, the now-quiet thicket grew luxuriantly. Exposing herself to the cold night air, after waiting for the heat of her excitement to cool down, Sola called out to the shapeless sentry.

"Lancer, please show yourself"

Complying with her call, the Heroic Spirit Diarmuid immediately materialized beside her. Under humbly downturned eyes, the love spot further emphasized his existence bewitchingly. His lightweight armour, which prioritized ease of movement, emphasized more strongly the fearlessness of his body, tense like a bird of prey. No matter how many times she had seen him, she still let out a sigh. The core of her body heated up.

"Mistress Sola-Ui. How fares Master Kayneth?"

"Not well I'm afraid. But I've done everything I can for him. Although his arms are recovering slowly; his legs are most likely beyond hope." Feigning a gloomy expression Sola lowered her head. The scrupulous Heroic Spirit seemed to feel responsible for Kayneth's injury.

"This isn't your fault Lancer. Kayneth brought it upon himself. All it means is that the Grail War was far too much for him to handle."

"It's not that, I just…"

At Lancer's hesitation, Sola hardened her resolve, and spoke her mind. "Diarmuid don't you see? He is not worthy of being your Master."

Lancer, now silent, stared fixedly at Sola's face. Holding down her heart entranced by the stare, she lifted up the back of her right hand and showed it to Lancer. Distinctly etched onto were the two Command Spells which should have been on Kayneth's hand a while ago.

"Kayneth has abandoned the battle giving your rights as his Master to me."

Looking down in silence for a while, he shook his head like one under the employ of another.

"As a Knight my loyalty is eternally pledged to Master Kayneth, Mistress Sola-Ui. I'm sorry but I cannot consent."

"What?!" Her expectations betrayed by such a response, she was now the one confused. "As a servant do you not manifest physically in this world using my Prana? And now, I have Kayneth's consent as well as the Command Seals."

His eyes aimed downward apologetically, Lancer spoke quietly.

"Before I am a Servant in the Grail War, I am foremost a knight. A knight can only serve but one master."

"Am I so unworthy of being your master?"

"I have already told you that is not the issue—"

"Look me in the eye when you speak!"

At her reprimand, Lancer reluctantly lifted his face, facing her directly. The eyes, brimming with tears, were not what he had expected. Moreover, his surprise was accompanied by a most unpleasant deja vu. He had once faced a lady who pleaded with him in the same manner.

"… Lancer, fight beside me. Please you must protect me, lend me your support, come and help me win the Holy Grail."

"I cannot. If Master Kayneth has given up his quest for the Grail then I no longer have any interest in it."

Greatly agitated, Sola almost blurted the words she could not hold back. Barely restraining herself, waiting for her throbbing heart to calm down, she continued in a stiff voice.

"We require a miracle to heal him, he has no chance otherwise. We need the Grail for that miracle."

Lancer felt silent again. However, this time his silence was affirming and acquiescent.

"If you're feeling responsible for all this, if desire to give him back his life and his dignity, you must win the Holy Grail for your Master"

"Mistress Sola Ui, do you speak as Master Kayneth's wife and seek the Holy Grail only on his behalf. Is that what you're saying?"

"Well, yes, yes of course." At Lancer's quiet gaze, Sola gulped and replied.

"That is your only desire, you'll swear to it?"

She would have burst into tears if she could, screaming in unladylike fashion and clinging onto this lovely man, expressing her heart's sentiment. But the haughty Heroic Spirit would refuse her point blank. She could not speak her heart, not now.

"Yes I swear. As the wife of Lord Kayneth El-Melloi, I shall bring my husband the Grail."

Seeing her take the oath in a firm voice, Lancer finally relaxed and nodded quietly. Her expression was too faint to be regarded as a smile. Nevertheless, Sola was over the moon. At last, his expression toward her showed signs of a smile. It mattered not even if she had to lie … Sola thought about her hidden desires again.

She would keep her relations with this man any way she could. No matter how despicable the lie, she would say it. She would not let anyone rebuke her for that. She would let none stand in her way. He was no human; he was a spiritual being on a temporary visit from another world, a transient miracle brought forth by the Holy Grail. Yet, Sola's feelings did not change.

She let out a breath realising that now was the time to speak to Lancer of her discovery. It would hopefully keep Kayneth occupied for the time being and keep Lancer under the delusion that she actually cared about her fiancée, at leats until she was able to bring Lancer around. And if she couldn't well thats what Command Seals were for.

"Lancer I have a task for you" she declared

"A task for me already?" Lancer queried

"Yes" Sola nodded "While you and Kayneth were playing around with Caster and Sabers Master two nights ago I discovered an entrance into the Tohsaka manor where Archer and her Master are staying. I was able to get inside and made an interesting discovery"

"A discovery?" Lancer asked interested as Sola-Ui did not seem the type to get her hands dirty "Of what kind?"

"The kind that may very well give us an advantage over Archer" Sola-Ui replied "When you go into the nearest sewer entrance this map will lead you, my familiars report that Archer and her Master left the manor about ten minutes ago but there is no telling when they'll be back, so you need to work fast."

"I could use Gae Dearg to cut through the barrier" Lancer replied "It would be the quickest method if time is of the essence"

"Yes that could work" Sola-Ui replied "I believe the barrier is being generated by an artefact rather than Magecraft so hopefully Archer and her Master won't realise until its too late that you've infiltrated the Manor.

"What am I to do once I am inside?"

"There is a particular item on the ground floor of the manor in the living room, trust when I say you can't miss it." Sola explained "Retrieve it and bring it back here to Kayneth even without his Magic Circuits he should be able to do something with it. I'll give you a signal when Archer and her Master are far enough away from the Manor for you you ge tin without being seen."

"Very well Mistress Sola-Ui"

With that Lancer leapt off to the nearest sewer entrance to carry out his orders.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

After dinner, Rider went back to the room again, holding under his armpit a futon set borrowed from the landlord. Waver started off by berating the Servant.

"I've told you, take spiritual form, when you come and go!"

At Waver's half-crying manner, Rider became disappointed.

"Yes well had I done so I would not have been able to retrieve this." Saying that, the giant pointed towards a small sports bag that he had brought into the room under the pretext of travelling hand luggage. "I even managed to procure this fine pair of pants, and anyway boy it was you who ordered me to do it"

With an unsatisfied expression, Waver took the bag Rider held out and inspected its contents. There were altogether twenty-four test tubes sealed with stoppers. The containers were differentiated by handwritten alphabetical labels, and contained a transparent, colourless liquid.

"Why must I the King of Conquerors, go forth to draw water from some country river?"

"Because it's a lot more productive than eating junk food and watching all those videos." Waver swiftly cleared the table and removed the whole set of experiment tools—one of the few valuable items he brought from his school dormitory in London. He then prepared the operation.

Various vials into which ores and reagents were filled, spirit lamp mortar, droppers of all sorts … . At the sight of the apparatus lined up on the desk, the King of Conquerors frowned.

"What is this? Are you playing at being an alchemist?"

"I'm not playing I am an alchemist. Idiot" Replied with annoyance.

Waver set up the test tubes Rider brought back in the tube rack according to the labels. He selected complementary reagents and mixed them together. This was something he had repeated many times in the Clock Tower; a basic task to him. As for the amount, he could not get it wrong even with his eyes closed.

"Just to be sure, you didn't make any mistakes with the places drawn on the map, did you?"

"Are you looking down on me, boy? What could possibly go wrong with something so easy?"

Grumbling, Rider tossed the folded map to Waver. It was a complete map of Fuyuki City. At approximately regular intervals, alphabets dotted the map alongside the Mion River from the river mouth upstream. The inscriptions on the map were marked with labels from the test tubes Rider brought back. The liquid contents were the water of the Mion River, retrieved from designated spots along its banks. Rider had demanded to go out in physical form, and hence was ordered by Waver to collect the river water, with clothes bought by Waver as a condition of service. As expected, it turned out more fruitful than ordering him on a useless walk.

Silently, he made progress on the preparation of the reagents. Feeling like he was back at the elementary department of Clock Tower, Waver was unhappy. He, ho should be participating glamorously in the Holy Grail War as a Servant's Master, was here repeating such plain and boring work again.

Letting out a melancholic sigh, he plugged the reagents which were fully mixed with a stopper. With that, he unplugged the stopper of the test tube labelled A, and put a drop of reagent in the centre. The instantaneous reaction exceeded his expectations. The water, which was supposed to be colourless and transparent, suddenly turned rust red in colour.

"How interesting, what is that?"

He thought Rider would surely start with the sequel of the video, but Rider was watching the experiment over Waver's shoulder with an engrossed expression. Although explaining was troublesome—a barrage of questions would intrude on his work even more—Waver did not ignore him, and answered.

"Spell casting residue, remnants of magic left in the water" Label A marked the position where the river mouth was the closest to the sea. At that location, such a reaction was evidently abnormal.

"And that means someone was recently using magic near the river. If we follow the trail it may be able to show us where to look for Caster."

"Hey boy, did you know ahead of time that you were going to find something like that lurking out there in the water?"

"Of course not, But this town is unique in that water flows straight through its centre. So water was the obvious place to look. It is natural to start investigating from the water."

The easiest way to discover the whereabouts of Magus is through the "Water" element. Water flows from a higher place to a lower place; this is an absolute principle. Compared to the effort needed to calculate the wind's direction or read the earth's pulse, finding the lowest flow of the water pulse is the least strenuous. This is especially true for a land with rivers.

From the various methods of investigation, he had thought of picking the easiest one as a start, but it seemed he had already drawn a winner; luck was with him for now. B, C, D, in that order, he deftly droppered the reagent into each test tube. The reaction grew increasingly stronger with each test tube nearer to the river mouth. At such remarkable conspicuousness, Waver's emotions bypassed wonder and went straight to utter shock.

The reacting solution in test tube P had now turned to black ink. If it turned any murkier, this simple method could no longer be used for analysis. With an expectation of the outcome, he dropped the reagent into test tube Q. The water remained transparent. No matter how vigorously he shook it, there was no response.

Waver opened up the map again, and pointed at the P and Q scribbling's.

"Rider was there anything between here and here. A sewage pipe or maybe an irrigation channel?"

"Oh yes, there was one of considerable size down there …"

"That's it! If we follow it, it will probably lead us right to Caster's hideout."

For some reason, Rider gazed at Waver closely with a solemn face.

"Boy. Are you sure you are not a Magus of not inconsiderable skill?"

The response was so utterly unexpected that Waver could not take it as anything but a cynical insult. Snorting, he turned away.

"Look, a truly skilled Magus wouldn't have to do it this way. As a skill this is pretty basic. Wait a minute you're making fun of me aren't you?"

"No boy quite the opposite, to accomplish something so impressive using a simple method outshines those who use a more complex technique. As a Servant, I am proud." Laughing boldly, Rider clapped the diminutive Master on the shoulder.

Becoming increasingly upset, Waver was about to retort, but then he realizing the uselessness of preaching the mysteries of magecraft to his Servant, so he held his silence and shrugged off the matter.

"Right! Now that we have his location he's as good as ours!" Rider proclaimed hefting sword up and resting it on his shoulder "Shall we give him a good beating right away boy?"

"Wait a second we're talking about engaging Caster here." Waver objected

"I know" Rider said pausing at the door

"No you don't" Waver replied "When it comes to defending his lair, Caster has a tremendous advantage over any attacker. What kind of moron would just go bursting in the front door?"

"Listen here. In a combat situation, enemy and allied positions can practically change by the second. If failed to attack the enemy when you know his location it will be too late for regrets once you've missed your chance."

"Really? And what's made you so eager today?"

"Shouldn't I be? My Master has contributed something of worth to our great endeavour. As your loyal servant I must also do my sacred duties to seek out the enemy and bring back his head to you."

Such amusing manner left Waver at a loss for an appropriate reply. As if taking that silence as consent, Rider laughed heartily, hit his Master's slender shoulder and nodded.

"Don't be so quick to give up before we have even begun. Let us go and see what we can find. It may work out better than you imagine!"

Were the former soldiers of the King of Conquerors dragged to the east end of Asia in this manner as well? Waver could not help but sympathize with those ancient warriors.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

—Somehow, they did it.

The sewer Waver discovered was indeed the haunt of inhuman things. Possessing countless tentacles, the innumerable aquatic monsters lay swarming in the narrow tunnel, waiting to strangle any pitiful trespasser to death. Naturally, at such a disgusting scene, Alexander, the King of Conquerors, had only one remedy.

"See I was right wasn't I everything has worked out splendidly!" The trampling rampage of Gordius Wheel, the Wheel of Heaven's Authority in the sewer was like a lightning clad excavator. Monster flesh and blood was ran down, trampled and scorched, filling the inside of the tunnel thickly like a fog. Waver, in the chariot with Rider, could not see his surroundings.

Without the protection field that now covered them, he would surely be unable to breathe, suffocating from the blood of spawning demons. Still, the more he protected his breathing organs with magecraft shields, the more he had to supress his sense of smell; he would have fainted from the overbearing stench of intestines otherwise.

He thought they would be welcomed with some intricate and mysterious defence … but Caster's nest held nothing but an enormous number of familiars at sentry. It was devoid of magecraft disguises or traps. This could not be judged by magi standards—it was neither a workshop, nor anything of magi origin. It was just an ordinary siege used to fortify an army and strengthen their defence.

Such defence, that relied only on numerous cannon fodder, was unfit prey for a Servant like Rider who had anti-army Noble Phantasms. This anti-climax served no resistance to Rider. The wall of pulverized flesh which tried in vain to obstruct them now thinned before they realized it. Soon, the tentacles disappeared from sight. The chariot, released from the blood spray, sprang into an open area. As before, the surrounding was in pitch darkness, without even a ray of light. There was no airflow either, but the oppression they felt in that narrow, confined space earlier was gone.

"—Fuuun. Unfortunately Caster appears to be away" Rider said in a strangely low tone, that Waver believed was probably from disappointment at letting the enemy escape.

A Servant would have no problems with vision even in such complete darkness. Rider coughed absent-mindedly. He had, but Waver did not realize it.

"Is this some kind of water Storage system?"

He would have liked some light, but if by any chance they were to come upon an ambush in this darkness, the light would betray their location. It would be great if he could enhance his vision with magecraft and see through this darkness.

"… Hey boy. I would be best if you didn't see this."

Such frankness from Rider was rare. To Waver, it sounded like a lousy excuse for one who had something stuck in his teeth, and he was astonished.

"What are you talking about? If Caster isn't here, we should at least search for clues as to his whereabouts!" Waver snapped "It'd be dumb not too"

"That may be so but boy, don't do it this is far too much for you."

"Oh Shut up!"

Suddenly serious, Waver jumped from the driver's seat of the chariot to the floor, and removed a pair of pills from his hand, he crushed them and tossed them into the air creating a green light Instantly, the fog of his field of vision cleared, and the spectacle which was earlier masked by darkness now came it sight.

Until this moment, he had forgotten the suppressed odour hanging in the sewer air, and was under the impression that the splashing from his jump to the ground was the sound of sewage water.

To Waver the scene before his very eyes surpassed what he had expected completely. It was like a variety shop. There was furniture, clothes as well, musical instruments, cutlery various items of unknowable use—probably just pictures or artwork. The creator's enthusiasm of the devotion creator, his diligence, and his profligate sense of fun could be perceived in those works. Unmistakeably, this craftsman loved the raw materials, as well as the manufacturing process.

But despite the creatively gory ways in which they were arranged they all shared one thing in common; every corpse….down to the last one was that of a child. This creation of art through death was more than Waver's mind could possibly take. It was beyond simple emotions like horror and disgust. At such graphically realistic and alarming shock, Waver could not even stand straight; he was already on his hands and knees on the blood-stained floor before he realized it he was regurgitating the contents of his stomach.

Rider descended from his chariot. Standing beside Waver, he sighed deeply.

"I warned you didn't I? I told you not to look" Rider sighed solemnly

"Shut up!" Waver yelled between sobs "Damn it, stop making fun of me. Damn it"

Waver pounded the side of the Gordius Wheel as emotions of Disgust, Anger and Sorrow flowing through him at the horrific sight that Caster had produced.

"This not the time for Pride, foolish boy. Your reaction is natural"

Rider spat that out with a sigh, and yet, for some reason, he was not amazed, nor did he reproach Waver. Instead, his voice could be heard in a quiet, admonishing tone.

"If I saw someone who could look on all of this and still remained unmoved I would punch them hard. Your intention of bringing Caster and his Master down first is true indeed. Now I see—every moment that such people are allowed to live is disgusting."

Waver could not be glad at Rider's commendation in honest fashion. He had targeted Caster for the reward of Command Seals offered by the Overseer. Obviously, such a thing had not been told to Rider; there was no reason for a Servant to rejoice over a pointless increase in the Command Seals which bound them.

"What do you mean you'd punch them?! You Idiot! What about you? You like fine, just like you always do?!" Though in tears and vomiting heavily, he snapped at Rider with all his might. At such fury, Rider's mouth formed an upturned "v" shape in troubled fashion.

"That's because now is not the time for emotion."

"Huh?"

Before Waver had time to even doubt his ears, Rider moved at lightning speed, throw the unsheathed Sword of Cypriot overhead, which gave off bright sparks in the empty space. Riding on ahead with raptor agility uncharacteristic of his size, he took a swift slash with the sword as it returned to him.

"Because my young master is in mortal peril"

A wet sound of meat being ripped apart and splatter of crimson red blood. Waver stared with utter disbelief at the black-clothed corpse which fell over. When on earth did he steal up behind Waver? And for how long had Rider sensed his presence? Rider's sword had knocked the Dark dagger which had been thrown at him away.

With that throw, Rider was able to ascertain the exact position of the enemy. He was caught off-guard; the blood-stained water tank had already become a battlefield. The white skull mask, decapitated by Rider, stared with bewilderment at Waver.

"Assassin … but that's impossible … Assassin's dead I saw him die" Waver said with shock

"We can't afford to be surprised boy to be shocked, boy." Rider quietly warned him, his sword readied. In confrontation, two more white skull masks appeared in the darkness.

"But how?! How are there four Assassins?!"

"The how is totally irrelevant to us now." Rider still remained composed despite the abnormal circumstances. No matter how strange this course of events, only the situation at hand concerned him.

"However one thing here is for certain. Anyone who believed in Assassins untimely demise as we did has been thoroughly deceived …"

To the Assassins, a defenceless Master was an attractive target. Obviously, this would be a clear deviation from the instructions of their Master, Kirei. But if they could successfully eliminate Rider here, they would probably not be reprimanded. The three agreed upon an extreme gamble … which ended in superb failure. The two remaining Assassins discerned Rider's next move prudently, but cast questioning glances at each other. Should they resume their two-on-one battle against Rider here …? They both knew the answer.

Their chance at victory was gone when they lost the element of surprise. Visually assessing the difference in strength between them and Rider, they knew they had absolutely no chance of winning. Retreating to face Kirei's wrath, though a resentful option, would be much better than being slain here. In mutual understanding, both Assassins swiftly took on spirit form and vanished from sight.

"They … ran didn't they?"

"Do not let your guard down." Rider admonished Waver, who was feeling relieved "We killed two but there appear to be an additional two. At this rate who can say how many Assassins there truly are out there? This is Assassins preferred terrain. We should withdraw from here at once."

Pointing at the workshop which he dared not look at until now.

"Should we really … leave it like this?" Waver asked in a gloomy voice.

"Perhaps you'd find something if you were to look. But let it go. For now we'll just have to break what we can. If nothing else it will serve to slow Caster down."

His attitude was not like it was earlier, when he was trampling the demons outside the workshop, Rider was now more cautious. Although some part of him most likely wanted to advance on the grotesque-looking demonic beasts with reckless abandon, the sneaky attempt by Assassin had made him more cautious.

"Are there any survivors …?"

Surveying the surroundings deliberately with a glance which penetrated the darkness, Rider shook his head with a bitter face.

"Some are still breathing, but … in their condition, death would be more merciful."

They boarded the chariot, Rider took up the reins, and the raging bulls bellowed angrily, sending lightning in the darkness.

"Sorry about the cramped space, but there's something I'm counting on you for, Children of Zeus. Burn this place to ashes!" At Rider's yell, the heavenly oxen stomped their hoofs, savagely circling the blood-stained workshop.

Under the trampling of hooves which scorched even the air, the only outcome was utter destruction. In the blink of an eye, the nightmarish handicrafts Caster and Ryuunosuke treasured so much were swept clean without any trace.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry and Archer were out near the Mion river, they were practicing with an ability that had awakened yesterday. Apparently Harry had the ability to communicate to animals, while they didn't have a speech like people do he was able to interpret the general gist of what they wanted.

Suddenly their practice was interrupted by a loud explosion nearby that echoed out of one of the sewer pipes. Archer narrowed her eyes began walking in its direction, Harry following her out of pure instinct. Confident in her ability to keep him safe, so went to find the source of the noise moving further away from the grounds of Tohsaka Manor.

Unbeknownst them they were being observed by a familiar that belong to another master.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Lancer had been waiting outside the Tohsaka Manor, awaiting Sola-Ui's signal for the all clear, to begin his mission. As he watched he suddenly saw her familiar swoop down and fly in a pattern that he had memorised. That was the signal he had awaited.

As such he drew Gae Dearg and leapt towards the Tohsaka Manor, its Barrier ready to stop the would be intruder. He a large downwards Arc causing the barrier to shatter open long enough for him to get through just before it reformed itself.

"Alright I'm in, now to find this artefact that mistress Sola-Ui was talking about" Lancer mumbled as he ran quickly entered through the front door and began his search.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

In this fashion, the chariot circled two or three more times, leaving nothing but the heavy stench of burned fat in the water tank. Surveying the aftermath, Waver's expression remained gloomy. This did not solve the problem at all. The apprentice magus's heart squirmed. Rider grimly rubbed Waver's head with his big hands.

"With his hideout destroyed and completely in ruins, Caster will no longer be able to hide. He will be forced to come out of the shadows into the open and show himself. After that it won't be too long before we put an end to him and his master."

"Wa-alright! I get it, quit doing that!"

Exasperated by this humiliating treatment aimed at emphasizing his short stature, Waver's downcast expression faded. Laughing boldly, Rider pulled at the bridle, and they sped back to the sewer. It only took a short while to dash out of the narrow tunnel, above the surface of the Mion river. Savouring the clean, chilly air they had missed for so long, the relief finally calmed Waver's nerves.

"Let us be off boy. Tonight, I want a grand drink to get these feelings off my chest!"

As they exited the sewer and came out into the bank near the river they found themselves stopped after a few seconds being met with a prideful female voice. They saw Archer and Harry seemingly waiting for them.

"Well look what we have here" Archer said "Rider and his Master"

"Ah Archer" Rider greeted "What brings you here?"

"I heard the noise as I was taking a stroll and decided to see what the commotion was about" Archer replied "Imagine my disappointment to find out it was only you"

Although Archer was looking at them and talking Harry seemed to be more focused on a bat that seeming to be squeaking at him. It did so for a few seconds before flying away into the night.

"So Archer what do you seek? Have you come to-"

"Archer, the tree to right just up on the embankment. With the large notch on the trunk. The third branch up" Harry interrupted

Suddenly a spear emerged from a Golden Ripple behind Archer seemingly aimed at the King of Conquerors. Waver flinched but Rider didn't react even when the spear was let loose. However instead of hearing his Servant block the spear or the sign that he'd been struck he heard a gargle and the unmistakable sound of something spraying slightly behind them away.

Waver turned to see an Assassin fall out of the tree Harry spoken of. The Spear had gone through his throat killing him instantly.

"How did your master know Assassin was up there Archer?" Rider asked

"My young master has uncovered an ability to communicate with beasts" Archer explained "I've had him practice with it the last couple of nights"

"It's kind of difficult because animals don't really have thoughts like we do, but I am getting better at understanding what they want to tell me" Harry clarified

An ability to communicate with Animal was very odd and unheard of. Waver was worried that It was something that could earn Harry a Type 2 Sealing Designation from the Department of Universal Research at the Clock Tower if they ever heard about it.

Waver however had seen enough sickening things done towards children for a lifetime, and there was no predicting how Harry would be treated if the Clock Tower got a hold of him. So Waver resolved to keep Harry's ability a secret, besides he didn't really owe anyone back at the Clock Tower anything anyways and he was not the type to sell others out just so he could gain favour.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Kayneth El Melloi was not pleased. His plans of nobly and valiantly conquering the Holy Grail war with Alexander the Great had been ruined beyond belief. First, his relic was stolen by a worthless maggot that had the audacity to call himself a mage. Then, the relic he used hoping to summon Cu Chulanin, instead summoned Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, who wasted no time seducing his wife.

Though the plans had to be altered, he had still been confident of his victory. Than he finds out that the maggot had actually SUMMONED Alexander, and entered the war. Then his servant's identity had been exposed before any other. Afterwards, he lost the bulk of his mystic codes to a terrorist hired by the Einzberns. After so many insults, he went to confront the man himself, and lost his magic entirely for his trouble.

Now, he was disabled, powerless, and had even been forced surrender his command seals to his bewitched fiancé.

"Curse them!" He roared in frustration. His voice echoed in the abandoned warehouse that had been his defacto headquarters after the loss of his hotel room.

"Master Kayneth." A voice said from the shadow, and his pact with Lancer immediately identified him.

"What now!?" He snapped at the servant who had betrayed him and still had the audacity to call him 'master'.

"My lord, I have returned from the errand that Mistress Sola-Ui assigned me." The servant said with his head bowed.

"An errand you say?" Kayneth laughed, "And what is this 'errand'? Charming a few wretches?"

" My Lord..." Lancer muttered to himself before regaining his cool, "She sent me to retrieve a coffin from the Tohsaka mansion. She claims that it will give us a means to defeat Archer."

" Defeat Archer you say?" Kayneth said softly, "And why are you telling me this?"

" My Lord, I remain your servant, even if I must battle at the behest of Lady Sola-Ui. Additionally, your knowledge of military affairs and magic are leagues beyond hers. Therefore, it would be best to allow you to examine it as you will, and make plans accordingly."

" Bring it in." He snapped again, and the spear wielding servant disappeared. A moment later, the door to the warehouse opened. Lancer re-entered the room with a large golden casket on his shoulder.

"Here you are, my master." Lancer said as he placed the coffin on the table in front of Kayneth.

"Leave." he ordered, "Return to Sola-Ui."

" Yes sir." Lancer bowed before vanishing again.

With the servant out of the way, Kayneth wheeled himself over to the coffin. The runes on the sides were and old style of Greek that was primarily used for long-lasting enchantments. Going over them, he found that the purpose of the enchantment was to create a variable reality marble in which time didn't flow. Anything sealed inside would never change so long as the casket remained closed.

"Could this be the catalyst?" He said to himself, "What heroic spirit could have used something like this?"

The only way to find out was to open it. Calmly, he removed the locks and slid the top off causing the enchantments to de-activate.

Instantly, he heard very faint, very laboured breathing, along with groans of pain. Looking inside, he saw a woman with brown hair staring up at him. A curse seemed to be eating away at her life, and in only a few more minutes she' die.

Smiling slightly, he closed the lid and the enchantment reactivated. His plan was made. The plan, to win the Holy Grail war and regain his life and honour.


	10. Rins Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Zero or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Zero fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.
> 
> AN: Alright my apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter. I am not pleased with this chapter for some reason but I felt it needed to be published anyway, but don't expect chapter 11 for a while.

 

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

_Harry found himself watching as Archer washed her marred hair and cleaned up her equipment, shaking out her locks down over her back, throwing off his dirty clothes and putting on clean ones. She wrapped himself in regal garments and fastened the sash. When Archer placed her crown on her head, a woman nearby raised her eyes and was caught by the beauty of the golden king.  
_

" _ **She feels important but who is she?"**_

_"Come along, Gilgamesh and be mine, so that I may taste your lusciousness." The woman who Harry knew to be called Ishtar said. He could tell that she was not human "Be you my lover, and I will be your wife. I will have harnessed for you a chariot of lapis lazuli and gold, with wheels of gold and 'horns' of electrum. It will be harnessed with great storming mountain mules! Come into our house, with the fragrance of cedar and when you come into our house the doorpost and the throne dais 'will kiss your feet."_

Ishtar continued her offer in hopes of earning Archer's love.

"Bowed down beneath you will be kings, lords, and princes. The Lullubu people' will bring you the produce of the mountains and country side as tribute. Your she goats will bear triplets, your ewes twins, your donkey under burden will overtake the mule, your steed at the chariot will be bristling to gallop, your axe at the yoke will have no match."

Archer looked unimpressed with the offer and looked at Ishtar with a blank face.

"What would I have to give you if I married you! Do you need oil or garments for your body! Do you lack anything for food or drink! I would gladly feed you food fit for a god, I would gladly give you wine fit for a king, may the street be your home, may you be clothed in a garment and may any lusting man marry you!" Archer began insulting Ishtar, the inhuman woman who Harry felt not intimidated by, strangely he felt amusement…even though he was confused as to what was happening

"You are a half door that keeps out neither breeze nor blast, a palace that crushes down valiant warriors, an elephant who devours its own covering, pitch that blackens the hands of its bearer, a waterskin that soaks its bearer through, limestone that buckles out the stone wall, a battering ram that attracts the enemy land, A shoe that bites its owner's feet! Where are your bridegrooms that you keep forever? Where is your 'Little Shepherd' bird that went up over you!"

Harry found himself chuckling even as Ishtar's face became redder and redder in apparent fury.

" _ **She looks mad is this another dream?"**_

_"Now, how about I recite the list of your lovers. Firstly, Tammuz, the lover of your earliest youth, for him you have ordained lamentations year upon year! You loved the colourful 'Little Shepherd' bird and then hit him, breaking his wing, so now he stands in the forest crying 'My Wing'!_

Next you loved the supremely mighty lion, yet you dug for him seven and again seven pits. You loved the stallion, famed in battle, yet you ordained for him the whip, the goad, and the lash ordained for him to gallop for seven and seven hours, ordained for him drinking from muddled waters, you ordained far his mother Silkily to wail continually.

You loved the Shepherd, the Master Herder, who continually presented you with bread baked in embers, and who daily slaughtered for you a kid. Yet you struck him, and turned him into a wolf, so his own shepherds now chase him and his own dogs snap at his shins.

You loved Ishullanu, your father's date gardener, who continually brought you baskets of dates, and brightened your table daily. You raised your eyes to him, and you went to him: 'Oh my Ishullanu, let us taste of your strength, stretch out your hand to me, and touch our vulva.

Ishullanu said to you:

'Me! What is it you want from me! Has my mother not baked, and have I not eaten that I should now eat food under contempt and curses and that alfalfa grass should be my only cover against the cold?'

As you listened to these his words you struck him, turning him into a dwarf, and made him live in the middle of his garden of labours, where the mihhu do not go up, nor the bucket of dates down.

And now me! It Is me you love, and you will ordain for me as for them!"

Harry could feel the amusement of the person whose perspective he was listening. They covered their mouth to try and restrain their chuckling at the offended goddess.

"You…..You dare spurn me a goddess?" Ishtar demanded

"No I am simply not in the mood for one such as you" Archer replied turning around to walk away.

"What do you mean by that Gilgamesh?" Ishtar demanded angrily

"I mean that if I was in the mood for a whore." Gilgamesh replied coolly "Then I would summon one from the city"

_With that Gilgamesh walked out with Harry trailing behind having burst out into laughter at the offended look on the Goddess's face._

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry suddenly jolted awake; he cleared his bleary eyes and found that it was still night time. He also found that he been napping against a tree, the very same tree that Assassin had been hidden in.

"What a weird dream" Harry said yawning "But what was that? I didn't understand a lot of the words but it seemed strange somehow but I don't know why"

"You're awake good" Archer said breaking Harry out of his musings. He looked up to see her

It was then that Harry realised that Rider and Waver were no longer present. Harry had fallen asleep when Archer began talking with them. He had tried to stay awake and keep up with the subject but tiredness overwhelmed him and he had fallen asleep. Still he could not help but ask…

"Have Rider and Waver gone?" Harry asked he knows, they might still be nearby.

"They left some time ago" Archer replied casually as she leapt down from the tree branch that she had been occupying "About an hour ago, but enough ab out them stand up its time for us to leave"

"Where are we going?" Harry queried pulling himself to his feet using the tree for support "Are going back home?"

"No I have another destination in mind" Archer replied as Harry dashed to catch up with her pace.

"Alright so where are we headed and what for?"

"I looked through Tokiomi's more secured notes" Archer said "And I want to examine the Greater Grail and to do that we need to go to one of the sights where it will manifest. We will probably need to check each sight individually"

"So we're off to inspect the Grail then?" Harry let out another yawn but didn't slow down, managing to keep up with Archer's pace "But until the other servants are dead no wishes can be made so why do you want to examine it?"

"Simple I want to ensure that these mongrels have not done anything to it" Archer replied "Besides without the Lesser Grail I cannot make any modifications to Greater Grail so I will only be able to scan it for now. But if something has happened to the Greater Grail then it will become necessary to secure the Lesser Grail from the Einzbern master"

"Ok so we're off to check up on the Grail then got it"

With their intent clear Harry and Archer continued their trek through Fuyuki city, their destination was one of the locations where the Grail would manifest.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Rin Tohsaka had gotten off the train that had taken her from the nearby town where she was staying with her grandparents. The reason she had come was to look for her friend Kotone who had not come to school in the last couple of days. Kotone's parents did not want to deal with Rin when she called at her house and she knew that child abductions were occurring in Fuyuki and the towns near it recently, and the simple investigations carried out by the police could not solve them.

Rin could have asked her magus father for help finding Kotone, but her father was one of the participants of the Grail War and had not called back since she had moved to her grandparent's residence last month. In addition her mother had strictly ordered her not to disturb her father, in the same kind of tone with which she would have said to never go out at night.

"This is Fuyuki at night…," Rin softly said to herself as she looked at the dark cityscape, "It's nothing like daytime."

She felt a cold wind blew by which caused her to Shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to warm herself. "It feels really terrible."

All of sudden she heard a noise and noticed that the magecraft compass that her father gave her was acting up, glowing red. She held it in her hands as she saw the needle spinning in circular fashion. "What is this? I've never seen it act this way. Are there traces of magic everywhere?"

"Well there would be magic here wouldn't there" a youthful voice spoke answering the question she'd meant only for herself to hear.

Startled Rin turned to see a foreign boy around her age standing nearby he had black hair and emerald green eyes. He was clearly dressed for the cold as he had a thick coat and gloves on.

"W-who are you?" She demanded getting ready to defend herself just in case "I'm warning you I'm not helpless."

"You don't have to be so defensive" he replied "I'm not here to start a fight. How about we exchange names first I'm Harry Potter."

"Rin. Rin Tohsaka" Rin introduced warily not letting her guard down "What did you mean when you said there should be magic here?"

"Well I've seen all sorts of magic happening around here recently" Harry replied "What with the Grail War going on and everything."

"Wait how do you know about the Holy Grail war?" Rin demanded instantly wondering how someone else her age could know about the secret battle.

"Someone I'm really close too is competing in the Grail War" Harry replied. It wasn't technically a lie.

"Wait, they're letting you stay even though it's dangerous?!" Rin asked indignantly

"Yeah, my teacher is participating in the war and she's teaching me to use my magic properly while she participates." Harry said omitting the fact that his teacher was actually his servant "It's not a big deal, she can do anything."

Rin puffed her cheeks up thinking about how unfair it was that this boy was allowed to stay in the middle of the war but her father wanted her out of the way. He'd spent more time teaching Kotomine than he had teaching her Magecraft. Regardless she'd need his help, while she had confidence in herself there was a time and place for pride and this wasn't one of them. Not when her friends life was on the line.

"Alright can you please help me then?" Rin asked "I need to find my friend and I think she's been kidnapped. If your teacher can participate in the Grail War and teach you at the same time you have to have some skill right?"

"Sure I'll help" Harry agreed

Truth be told Archer was at the nearby descent sight for the Grail checking up on wish granting artefact for whatever reason. She had told Harry to just walk around nearby and that she'd find him when she was finished. Besides if he really got into trouble Harry knew he could always summon her with a Command Seal.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

After a while of following her compass Rin ran down a back-alley street with Harry in tow. She knew she was going the right way because of the compass that she held in her hands.

Rin stopped at a corner and looked down at her compass, which was pointing down the street to the right of her. It looked ominous at night time but then so did the rest of the city. The streetlamps dimly light the place.

Rin and Harry turned left at the end of the alley as they followed Rin's compass to where her friend was. The two children peered around one corner and saw several garbage bags. It smelled terrible. They slunk against the wall through a gap narrowed by several iron bars.

They finally saw an exit out of the alleys, but the duo suddenly froze as they saw a man walking by at the end of the alley holding onto a kid's hand. This made Rin suspicious.

"Someone is out with a kid this late?"

Rin and Harry hurried after the man not to lose track of his trail. Her pursuit led her to a narrow passageway. The two saw the man turn around a corner at the end of the passage. Not wanting to lose sight of him, she started through the passageway, only for Rin to knock over a garbage bin, which caused a chain reaction sending trash bags, several tin cans and other things toppling over creating a loud noise.

Rin quickly hid behind a smaller bin and Harry hid behind a larger one nearby. They peeked out from their hiding places to see if the man would be running back to check the noise. When he didn't they let out a sigh of relief.

"You gotta be more careful or we'll be caught." Harry scolded her.

"I know sorry" Rin said

She got up started manoeuvring through the passage around the fallen debris.

Upon coming to the end of the passage, the duo ended up at another street. They peered to the left only to see a police car coming down the lane. They quickly slinked back into the alley as the vehicle passes by with the siren on.

"Whew, that was close. If they find me, they'll take me home," Rin sighed in relief.

She was about to move until they saw the creepy man walk by again near their location. Harry quickly pulled Rin down as the two did their best to remain silent and hidden.

"C'mon, kid, you gotta walk," said the man as he came into view. He was now pulling along **two** boys with him. Rin noticed that the man had an ominous-looking bracelet on his wrist.

Rin gasped in shock at the fact that two boys were with the man now. Upon their passing, Rin lets out a sigh of relief, as she was fearful of what would happen if she and Harry were caught by the man.

"There are more kids. Why?" muttered Rin as she looked at her compass.

"I bet he's the one whose been kidnapping all the children, one whose been on the news." Harry said

The young girl checked her compass to find where that man went. Once it located the source, the two went off in full sprint towards that direction.

They ran by many buildings as they weaved through the streets after the man.

The two finally stopped as they ended up in an area with a series of stairs descending down into an abandoned bar. Rin tried to catch her breath from running for that distance and time. Harry was not as out of breath as he was more used to running than Rin was.

Rin held up her compass in the direction of the stairs' base. After a few rotations, it let out a violent burst startling her.

Rin, willing up her courage, proceeded down the stairs with Harry in tow. They took the process slowly as it became darker as they went down. At the bottom, they see a glass door. Rin grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door.

The two entered the bar and looked at their surroundings. Oddly, there was no one here. The place looked very run down as there was leftover items stacked on the counter as well as several broken portraits. Harry was following from behind her looking around cautiously.

Rin suddenly heard a noise, which she instantly reacted to with wariness. She took a few steps until she felt something fall on her foot. She let out a squeal as she backed away.

The girl then looked down to see…another young girl passed out on the ground. Rin bent down and turned the girl's body sideways and saw the face of her best friend.

"Kotone!" Rin gasped. She then tried to wake her up. "Kotone! Kotone!"

Rin suddenly felt someone behind her. She turned around to see the creepy man from before, still holding the hands of the two boys. Rin was completely frozen in fear.

The man, Uryuu Ryuunosuke, looked down at the young girl and eerily smiled as he asked, "Are you lost, kid?"

"No we're not" Harry said trying to sound brave.

"Oh? What do we have here? Another little kid," Ryuunosuke commented as he dropped the two boys, "It's fine, though. We are going to start a party. But we don't have enough people though. "

Rin unconsciously backed away as the man stooped down to her level. "Wanna help?"

Rin let out a scream as she saw the large amount of unconscious kids.

"So how about it? The more, the merrier, right?" Ryuunosuke asked the two

"No!" screamed Rin as she pushed the man's hand away. But she felt a wave of Prana at that moment. "What was that?"

The man stood up as he looked down at her with a scary look. "Don't run…"

He lunged at her with his hand as he barely missed Rin by hair's width. Rin quickly ran away from him as did Harry. Uryuu stood tall again as he went after them.

"That bracelet looks weird; do you think its magic?" Harry asked

"Yes it is, that must be how he's controlling them," replied Rin.

The two of them ran over to the counter as Ryuunosuke got up and went after them. Rin pushed a box off the chair as she got on top of it and stepped onto the counter. Harry quickly went behind the bar and climbed up onto it trying to keep away from the madman.

Ryuunosuke tried to grab both of them, but Rin threw two small cardboard boxes at him. The man covered himself with his arms, and Harry used this time to drop a box of heavy glass cups on his foot.

"OW DAMN IT!" cried out he cried out. Rin quickly took the opportunity to grab hold the man's wrist.

"What? So you're going to help me?" Ryuunosuke said in a cocky tone.

Rin suddenly gained a blank look on her face and her saliva started dripping out of her mouth from the dark Prana entering her body and interfering with her mind.

"Rin, Rin come back to your senses don't let this guy beat you!" Harry yelled.

As if on que Rin indeed came back to her senses as she struggled to channel back her power back into the bracelet. An aura of red, blue, and yellow prana began to surround her as she overpowered the bracelet's influence.

The magecraft compass that Rin had with her began levitating from the Prana she was pushing into it. She began focusing more and more of her prana causing the compass needle to spin faster.

"What's that?" Ryuunosuke asked confused.

Rin remembered something that her father told her before the start of the Grail War.

" _If you use too much prana at once, it will rebound and cause destruction."_

"I can destroy this!" shouted Rin as she began overload the channelling of Prana into the bracelet.

The bracelet broke apart into shards as Ryuunosuke recoiled, having been temporarily blinded by the bracelet's shattering.

Rin leapt down from the counter as they ran over to Kotone. The dark influence from the bracelet no longer blinded her as she and others began to regain consciousness.

"Kotone!" Rin cried out in relief as the brown-haired girl stood up.

"Rin…"

"What's going on?" said another girl. Some of the other children began to cry from the situation they were in.

"Stop crying you need to run!" Harry told them. "Get out of here!"

All of the kids flooded out of the bar with Kotone running out last, leaving only Rin and Harry left.

However Ryuunosuke Uryuu had already managed to regain his sight and quickly ran blocking the exit and trapping the two in the bar with him.

"Alright I've got you two now" Ryuunosuke said "I need to find all new guests for my party because of you two brats, but don't worry I'll be sure to make the both of you into wonderful art."

Harry was scared, more so than he had ever been in his life. The Command Seals that he bore on his hand which were covered by his gloves, were forgotten amidst the storm of fear that swelled through his mind. Rin didn't look all the confident either; she'd used most of her Prana destroying that bracelet and she didn't have much more left.

'Please someone we need-'

' _Help_?' a voice questioned _'I can help but you must relax yourself and trust me_ '

'Ok just please-'

' _Very well_ ' the voice replied ' _go to sleep and I shall deal with this_ '

"End the line you two" Ryuunosuke said reaching for them "Now come on lets get going before the cops-What the hell?"

Rin was shocked that the madman had stopped and realised that her compass was reacting. It let out a series of explosive bursts as sparks began to fly from the rotation of the needle.

_Anything that provokes a reaction like that is beyond your ability, so be very careful_

It abruptly snapped and pointed next to her where Harry was standing. She looked and saw what Ryuunosuke did. Harry was surrounded by an aura of Prana that was formless for a few seconds before beginning to take shape.

The prana aura seemed to take on the appearance of an androgynous teenage person with long, beautiful hair that shimmered a light-green colour. She could also see him wearing a plain tunic which made him even more odd looking as he seemed to be translucent, almost like he was imposed over Harry whom she could barely see. But from what she could make out eyes seemed to be clouded and unresponsive.

"What the hell both of you are magic, that's not fair" Ryuunosuke whined childishly.

"Fair is irrelevant here monster" the being in control of Harry shot back in a neutral and genderless voice. "Stand aside you will not be harmed"

"Stand aside, no way" Ryuunosuke shouted angrily "Magic or not I won't let you go so easily."

The person in control of Harry sighed as Ryuunosuke charged and grabbed a sharp piece of wood that had broken off the bar nearby. But not with Harry's hand but his own translucent form, it was as though he was solid somehow.

"Look out" Rin yelled in warning

"I've got you" Ryuunosuke yelled making a grab for Harry.

Harry or rather the being controlling him side stepped him swiftly. This in turn caught Ryuunosuke off guard and caused him to loose his balance as he tried to turn around. However before he could, the being inside Harry made his move and quickly drove the sharp wood stake into serial killers scrotum.

This caused him to scream like any male wood in his position; blood began leaking out of his trousers as he fell to the ground and screamed in agony.

"Come we should run now" he warned Rin

"Right

Rin and Harry ran out of the bar, leaving Ryuunosuke to roll around on the floor in agony.

After several minutes of screaming and with blood still pouring out of his trousers Uryuu had gained enough of his senses to stop screaming although it still hurt, a great deal. He saw the broken bracelet on the floor and winced as he moved to pick up its remains and let out a sigh.

"I hope the big guy won't be too pissed." He whimpered through the pain letting out a call for help to his servant.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

A little while later the two were hidden in an alleyway across the street as the police had arrived and were sorting out the rescued children who were sniffling now instead of outright crying.

Rin and 'Harry' had thought it best to conceal themselves from the police, just in case they asked questions about how they got away.

"Good its done" Rin said letting out a sigh of relief in the knowledge that Kotone was now safe.

"Indeed the children should be safe from that madman. For now" 'Harry' said

It was then that Rin remembered that she was no longer talking to Harry and her curiosity took over as she looked at him.

"Who or What are you?" Rin asked him "You can't be Harry right? Are some form of Magecraft that his family uses?"

'Harry' chuckled and shook his head in denial, causing his green locked to drift in the wind.

"No I am not a product of Magecraft. But if it is a name you want then you may call me Enkidu" Enkidu introduced himself "I am not really the true Enkidu, I am his essence which has remained dormant inside my bloodline for millennia. It is only now that I am able to manifest due to my descendants exposure to 'that person's' prana"

Rin's mind burned as it tried to comprehend what she was being told. Harry's ancestor had somehow preserved himself and because of prana exposure he could manifest himself, but this Enkidu was not the true Enkidu but his essence? It made very little sense to her however before she could her compass let off another explosive reaction.

She heard a noise and watched as a multi-tentacled creature dropped from above. It looked like some sort of sea creature at first glance. However before any of them could a react a flash of gold came and the creature was skewered by a sword from above. Rin looked up and saw a woman with long golden hair, golden armour and crimson eyes staring down at them from on a nearby rooftop.

The young magus in training could take no more and passed out. As this happened Archer jumped down from the rooftop as the sword dissolved into golden dust returning to the Gate of Babylon.

"It's been a long time Gilgamesh" Enkidu said greeting the King of Heroes

There was a long pause as she stared at Enkidu, not with widened eyes in surprise but narrowed one's that inspected every inch of him.

"If you are expecting some heart-warming reunion between us then I must disappoint" Gilgamesh said with her sneering tone "You are not my one true friend, but rather a mere shade of him. I would display such warmth to my friend nothing less."

"That's what I would expect from you" Enkidu chuckled.

"I am curious though, your essence has been diminished by manifesting yourself like this." Gilgamesh stated "If you manifest yourself again you will not be able to return this way when you go again. Not without waiting for many generations for your essence to recharge itself. So will the boy lose your ability to communicate with beasts when you vanish?"

"No the ability comes from my bloodline rather than my essence" Enkidu replied "Your prana awoke my essence and I in turn awoke the ability. But it will remain even when I am gone."

"Very well then" Gilgamesh sighed "Well if you don't mind I would like to talk to the Master of Berserker who is standing just outside the alleyway and believes I do not know he is there."

Kariya Matou stepped out of the shadows and into the alleyway with slight surprise echoed onto his face. He had overheard the conversation that Enkidu had held with Rin and Gilgamesh and had an idea of what was going on, but was curious as to why Archer had called him out.

"What can I do for you then Archer?" he asked warily

"Simple, I have checked up on the Holy Grail and there is a problem" Gilgamesh replied "It appears as if there is something lingering inside the Grail. The nature of this thing would most likely twist any wish made on the Grail so it would cause a catastrophe. But more importantly it is a stain on my precious treasure so I want to remove it."

"O-okay but what do you need from me?" Kariya asked trying to take this all in.

"Simple, I need two components in order to clean the Grail." Gilgamesh told him "I already know where one is but I will find the other out soon. When I do you will aid me in acquiring them. I could do this myself but I am and King and this menial work is what lesser beings like you are for. However because I am magnanimous king in return for your service I will rescue this girl of yours and as a bonus I will use one of my treasures to save your miserable life from the worms that infest you."

Kariya was surprised but Gilgamesh continued speaking before he could ask.

"Don't look so surprised" Gilgamesh said "You said that this girl was being violated by worms. It was obvious that they are part of the Magecraft and I sense that you don't have much time left as they eat away at your life. Just to make sure you don't drop dead take this"

Kariya caught some sort of golden ring of an unfamiliar design. It appeared to have some sort of runes carved into it that he didn't recognise.

"Wear that ring and the worms will be unable to end your life." Gilgamesh explained "Do not be mistaken, it won't make you immortal and your wounds will still remain as will the pain you experience. but you will remain alive until I decide to purge the worms from you complete when your usefulness has run its course. So I will be taking it back eventually."

Kariya silently slipped the ring on his finger, as he did he could feel it getting to work extending his life and the time he had left.

"Now begone from my sight until I have need of you" Gilgamesh demanded turning her back on him.

Kariya turned and made to leave but a voice calling to him made him pause.

"Kariya Matou hold" Enkidu called out to him

He stopped turned to face him questioningly.

"Just so you know, my descendant doesn't hate you." Enkidu explained "He is angry and hurt but he does not hate. In time his heart will heal but it won't be overnight you understand?"

"I-I do thank you" Kariya bowed and vanished back into the shadows.

"So tell me why was my master skulking about with Tohsaka's daughter like he was?" Gilgamesh asked

"Apparently he feels slightly guilty about the fact that she no longer has a father" Enkidu replied "He doesn't blame the whole family for what happened to the woman only Tokiomi and he is gone. Perhaps he felt some need to help her I am not entirely sure"

"I see, so the boy is still soft" Gilgamesh mumbled.

"Well its time for me to leave as well" with that Enkidu relinquished control over Harry's body and his form vanished leaving only Harry behind who collapsed.

Gilgamesh lifted him up and leapt away into the night, she was amused by the events of tonight. She never expected her master to stumble across Tokiomi's daughter, nor did she expect him to help her in her quest. All in all it was most entertaining.

Her Master had never been in any real danger of course. She had been watching and was prepared to skewer the mongrel kidnapper if necessary.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Aoi Tohsaka, Rin's mother, had driven into Fuyuki City as fast as she could and stopped in front of the park. Her daughter had gone missing from the house, and she feared the worst had happened to her.

She got out of the vehicle as she entered the park, and near the entrance on a bench, she found her daughter lying on the bench unconscious with a young boy sleeping on the ground in front of the bench.

"Rin!"

The worried mother ran over to her daughter and looked to see if she is alright.

"Rin…"

"Rin is fine. She's just asleep. "

Aoi turned around and saw a familiar man wearing a jacket with the hoodie on. He was standing under the lamppost as the light shone down on him.

"Kariya…What's happening here? What are you doing here?"

The Matou outcast pulled off his hood and revealed a ghastly sight. His face was wrinkled and pale; his left eye coloured light blue in contrast to his brown right eye; and his hair was white.

Aoi gasped at the sight. "Your face…"

"Behold the family magic of the Matou's. You offer your flesh, and your life is slowly devoured. That is the magic's price." But then Kariya's tone became more positive "But Sakura will be fine! I'll save her before this happens to her. Zouken's only desire is the Grail. He gave me his promise that he'll release Sakura as soon as I win it for him."

"If you win the Grail?"

"Yeah, so don't worry. My servant is the strongest. It won't lose to anyone. Considering what she's been through hope would be nothing but cruel torture to Sakura right now. So Pray for her since she can't. Pray for my victory. For Sakura's future." With that, he began to depart.

"Kariya, wait…"

"Someday, I'm sure we'll all play in this park, just like we used to back in better days." stated Kariya as he pulled over his hood again, "And Rin and Sakura will be sisters again. So, Aoi, you don't need to cry anymore."

And with that Kariya vanished into the shadows of the night.

"Kariya…are you going to die and kill Tokiomi too?" Aoi asked silently crying as Kariya had vanished.

Kariya decided to keep silent about his alliance with Archer and Harry. It was information best kept to himself anyway, so he spoke to Aoi as if he was alone. Plus she didn't need to know about Tokiomi's fate, not yet at least.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Kayneth's grin widened as he looked down at the object that had just arrived by express mail from the mage's association. It was a small bottle of pills that had been confiscated years ago. It was a failed experiment on granting eternal life created by a genius who received a sealing designation despite being barely more than a maggot. While the subject would indeed live forever, they'd be corrupted as a Dead Apostle.

Originally, the medicine would drive the subject insane with bloodlust. It inevitably led to the massacre of an entire island. Thankfully, over the years, certain figures in the association had made a few adjustments that made the subject controllable even without prana. However there were countless restrictions on its use. So one had to be careful, lest they receive a Sealing Designation themselves.

"Now then..." He grinned, taking one of the pills and pricking his finger. A single drop of his blood coated the outside of the seemingly innocent white pill. Rolling his wheelchair over to the golden casket, he opened it once again. The woman inside again awoke, and the curse began spreading again.

"Good evening." He said to her as she groans in pain, "Would you like to be freed from your suffering?"

" Please...!" She gasped before screaming in utter agony.

Smirking, he dropped the blood coated pill into her mouth, and the screaming stopped abruptly, "Swallow that, and the pain will disappear forever." he promised, and she looked at him hopefully before swallowing.

As the change began occurring Prana surged through her body bringing her dormant Magic Circuits to life. Her eyes opened as she thrashed through the change, her purple tinted Mystic Eyes of Whisper evolved taking on a golden colour thus signalling the completion of the final work of the Kurokami family. A new and powerful type of Mystic Eyes had been created. Not that Kayneth knew this of course.


	11. The Grail Dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Zero or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Zero fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry looked up as Archer re-entered the house. Archer had been furious when she discovered the coffin had been missing. She ranted about skinning the thief alive and using it as a door mat. Harry however had slumped into depression; he knew that it was more than likely that if one of the other masters had the coffin then Yume was dead and gone.

"Let's go." she said simply, "There's a rather interesting gathering that I would simply hate to miss."

"Alright." Harry replied, getting to his feet and following Archer outside. From the usual ripples in the air, a massive, shining ship made entirely of gold moved silently towards them, and with a causal jump Archer stood at the bow.

"Well?" She asked as he stared at her in shock, "Let's get a move on, shall we?"

A golden ladder threw itself down from the deck, allowing Harry to climb aboard. No sooner did he do so than the ship rocketed forward so quickly that Harry was thrown across the deck, hitting his head on the edge.

"Ow..." he groaned, sitting up to find that they were no longer in the middle of Fuyuki. Instead, they were in the sky above a massive forest, just beside an old grey stone castle.

Archer easily jumped from the deck, leaving Harry to climb down on his own.

"What took you, Goldie?" Rider chuckled as Archer and Harry approached him and Saber. Both the woman who was pretending to be Saber's master and Waver were standing a distance behind them, both looking shock at the fact that their servants were sitting peacefully rather than fighting to the death. glancing up at the ship, he added, "It's not as if you had to come on foot, is it?"

"Even on foot, I could have outpaced you easily." Archer said simply, "However, I needed to retrieve my master. He seems like he could use a laugh, and we have quite the assortment of jesters here."

Looking around the dull garden, she scoffed, "You actually chose to hold a banquet of kings in this place? How can you expect to repay the rudeness of calling me here?"

"Just relax." Rider chuckled, holding a cup of wine towards her, "Here, have a drink in sit with us."

Taking the cup, Archer sniffed it twice and then returned it to him, "You dare to serve this disgusting swill? How can we expect to decide on a hierarchy of Heroic spirits without proper drink?"

"You don't like it?" Rider frowned, looking at the cup in surprise, "This cask was among the very best at the city market..."

"I should have known." Archer sighed, raising a hand. Her normal ripples shown above it, and for just a moment, Harry expected her to draw a sword to fight. The other masters must have had similar thoughts, as both looked incredibly tense.

Instead, a large golden pitcher descended to the ground, "Behold, and acknowledge your folly." she smirked, retrieving three cups which she tossed casually to Rider. "This is the beverage of a true king."

"Truly a fine treasure." Rider said as he poured each of the servants an equal measure. taking a sip, he grinned, "And what a treasure it is! I dare say this is the drink of the gods!"

"Only the very finest will find its way into my treasury." Archer said, sipping her own wine.

"What about us..?" Harry asked from behind them.

"Ah, yes." Archer said as if she'd forgotten he was there, "Well, you and the other two can drink that swill if you like."

"Archer!" Saber snapped, "He is but a child!"

"And children need quench their thirst as much as adults." Archer said simply, "Regardless, if you'd prefer, have your own master provide something. Non-alcoholic beverages are not found within my treasury."

"No need to be so angry, Archer, Saber." Rider said, trying to keep the peace between the two sides.

"I'll get him something." Iri smiled before turning and hurrying back to the castle.

"Honestly..." Archer sighed, "This is getting us nowhere. I should think that this alone proves which among us is most worthy to possess the grail."

"Archer..." Rider chuckled again, "Your finest drink is indeed worthy of the finest vessel in history. However, the grail is no drinking cup. Rather, it is the vessel of dreams. First, we must hear what wish you would have the grail grant."

"Do not speak as if you are above me, Mongrel." Archer said coldly, "Already, you seem to forget that we are to fight for the Grail. Regardless of that fact, the fact is it already belongs to me. Anything that is called a treasure belongs to me without exception, and all of them can trace their origins to my treasure house."

"Is that right..?" Rider smiled, "Than you would know the cup by sight? You could identify it where we could not?"

"No." Archer answered, shocking the other two, "Do not judge me as you would a lesser being. My wealth is near limitless. I could no sooner identify every treasure in my possession than you could count the drops of water in the ocean. Despite that, however, the fact that the Holy Grail is a treasure means that it belongs to me. And any who would take it for themselves are nothing but common thieves."

"Your words are no different than Caster's insane rants." Saber scoffed, sipping her own cup, "It would appear as if he is not the only servant to have gone completely mad..."

Archer's eyes narrowed as she drank from her cup, but Rider chuckled slightly as he interceded again, "Let's not go that far, Saber." Draining his cup, he continued, "However, i must thank you, Archer. Your response has given me a clue as to your real identity. So then, you say that, if we desire the grail, we must first obtain your permission?"

"Indeed." She nodded, "However, I see no reason for me to reward lowly mongrels of your ilk."

"Wait just a minute..." Rider pouted, "You mean you're going to be stingy?"

"Fool." She scoffed in response, "My magnanimity is limited to my vassals and my loyal subjects. Meaning that' if you swear fealty to me, I could lend you a grail or two whenever you required one."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Rider laughed as he refilled everyone's drinks, "But tell me, Archer. Surely you must have no special interest in the holy grail?"

"Of course not." she replied, "But I must nonetheless pass judgement on any who would steal from me. It's just a matter of principle."

"I confess myself curious, on what are these principles based?" Rider asked as Iri returned with a pitcher of juice for Harry.

"It is the law." Archer replied simply, "My law that I set down, as the rightful king."

"Excellent." Rider said, raising his cup to Archer, "Living by one's own law is the epitome of Kingship." Draining his cup, he sighed, "Nevertheless, I desire the holy Grail so badly i can almost taste it! And it has always been my way to just take whatever I want. That is what makes me the King of Conquerors, correct?"

"Right and wrong are irrelevant." Archer countered, "If you break the law, I will punish you. There is no room for debate."

"Which leaves only the field of combat." Rider said as he poured another cup, "Well, archer, do you still want us to help you finish this drink? There will be plenty of time to kill each other after."

"Indeed." Archer nodded, "unless you wish to look down upon the superior drink I did you the honour of providing?"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" He replied, sipping the wine with reverence.

"King of Conquerors." Saber said as Rider poured himself yet another cup, "Earlier, you admitted that the rightful ownership of the grail lies with another. Yet you would just take it by force? For what purpose to you desire the grail so badly?"

Rider looked from her to Archer before draining her cup once more and sighing, "Reincarnation."

"WHAT?!" Rider's master exclaimed, running forward, "What about world conqu- OW!"

With one hand, Rider knocked his master away, "What are you blabbing about? Conquering the world is my dream to make true! Why would I leave the conquering to a mere cup? The wish i would ask of the Holy Grail is merely the first step towards achieving that goal."

"Mongrel." Archer said with her eyes narrowed, "You would dare challenge me for my treasure over something so pitiful?"

"Even if we are given form by the grail, ultimately we remain servants. I wish to live as flesh and blood, within this world that I find myself, And with nothing but my body, i will defy both heaven and earth! Succeeding in this endeavour is the true meaning of conquest! Thus it begins, then proceeds onward, and finally is finished! Such is the path of my conquest."

Evidently, that was the correct answer, as Archer laughed slightly before taking another sip. "Than the matter is settled." she said simply , staring at him, "I shall take great pleasure in killing you myself."

"No need to state the obvious." Rider nodded, "I fully intend to plunder your abundant storehouses until they've been laid bare, so be ready."

"That is hardly fitting of how a true king should behave." Saber said as she looked to Rider.

"Oh?" Rider smiled, "Than let us hear what you wish of the Grail, Saber."

"I wish for my homeland's salvation." She replied, "With the omnipotent wish granting power of the grail, I shall avert Britain's fate of destruction."

"What do you think we should do, Father?" Kirei asked as he looked through his servant, Assassin's eyes.

"I believe that, with Tokiomi gone, there may not be any choice." Risei sighed as he stood in thought, "Using Assassin for recon is no longer a viable tactic, as we have no one who can act upon it. Tell me, would you be able to observe Harry Potter and make the necessary decisions?"

"Easily." he answered, "But there is a slight risk that another master may realize that I have left the church. If that's the case, than it may draw attention to the boy."

"We will deal with that if it comes to pass." his father sighed, "For now, I believe it would be best to remove Assassin from the battle."

"I have no objections." Kirei said in response.

"Than issue the following order with a command seal." Risei ordered, "Defeat the servants Saber, Archer, and Rider."

No one spoke for a moment afterwards. Eventually, Rider turned to Saber with a complicated look his face.

"Hey, King of knights. Did you just say that you want to change fate? To alter events long past?"

"That's right." she affirmed, "Even if it's a wish that a miracle alone cannot fulfil. If the Grail is truly omnipotent, than surely..."

She stopped as Archer began chuckling beside her.

"Saber, just so I'm clear..." Rider said again, moving his cup to the side like he'd finally found something more important than drinking all of Archer's wine, "It was back in your time that this 'Britain' was conquered and fell? under your rule?"

"That's correct." she said again, "That is why I cannot allow it. That is why I regret it, and why I wish to change it! For it was I, and no other, who was to blame!"

Once again, Archer chuckled, and this time she wasn't able to control herself. Within moments, she was laughing uncontrollably.

"You call yourself a king?" She laughed, "And are praised by all as such? Yet you feel regret? How could I not laugh at something so ludicrous!?"

"Saber.." Rider said with a faint frown, "Surely you do not mean that you would erase the marks that you yourself left on history!"

"I do!" She protested angrily, "And so what?! Why do you laugh!?My beloved country, to which I devoted my entire life, was destroyed! Why is my sadness about that humorous!?"

"Did you hear that, Rider?" She laughed, "Did you hear what this 'King' of Knights just said? The country to which she has devoted her entire life!"

"What do you find so amusing!?" Saber said, standing up in her anger, "For their country's prosperity, a true king should be willing to make any sacrifice."

"You're wrong." Rider said simply, "The king does not devote himself. It is the nation and her people that must devote themselves to the king. You have reversed the concept."

"What?!" Saber said in response to Rider's cold reply, "Those are the words of a brutal tyrant!"

"Just so." Rider nodded, "We are heroes precisely because we are tyrants. If a king regrets their rule, or the manner in which his rule came to an end, than that king is nothing but a fool far worse than the tyrant you disdain."

"Iskandar..." Saber growled, "Your reign ended with all your heirs slain and your great empire broken apart by civil war! You mean to tell me that you have no regrets about that!?"

"None." Rider confirmed with a sip of his wine, "Not if it came to pass by my own decisions and the considerable sacrifices of my many retainers. It was inevitable. I will mourn it, and shed tears over it, but I will never regret it. Let alone undo it all! Such an act would be an insufferable insult to all those who fought and bled and died beside me!"

"It is only a warrior who can glory in destruction!" Saber countered, "Worthless is a king that fails to protect the weak! A just rule, guided by just laws. That is the mark of a true king"

"So you, the king of your realm, are a slave to what is right?" Rider asked calmly as Archer tried to stifle her laughter.

"I am." Saber replied, "A king should be a martyr for their ideals."

"That is not the way a person should live." Rider shook his head.

"If I rule a nation as King, I cannot expect to live as a person." Saber said in response, "King of Conquerors, you seek the grail merely for your own benefit, therefore you can never understand that. You, who became king only to satisfy your endless greed!"

This time, Rider slammed his cup into the ground so hard that it left an indentation in the stone.

"A king without greed is even worse than a figurehead! Saber, you said you would martyr yourself for your ideals. In life you must have been something akin to the purest of all the saints. A proud and noble figure at the very least. But who can truly admire the thorny path a martyr must follow. Who actually dreams of such an ending!?

A king... A king must be greedier than any other. He must laugh more loudly, and rage for much longer. And embody the very extreme of all things, good and evil. That is why his retainers envy his very existence, and adore him as well. And why the flames of aspiration, to be just as the king is, can burn within his people!

Proud king of chivalry, the righteousness and ideals you embraced in life may have indeed saved your nation and her people once. However, surely you know what became of those who were saved, but then left to fend for themselves..."

"What are you saying...?" Saber asked, listening in shock at Rider's speech.

"You may indeed have saved them, but you never led them. You never showed them all what a king should really be. You abandoned your men when they lost their way, then alone and untroubled by that fact, you went on to follow your own pretty little ideals to the end!

Thus you are no true king. You spent your life enraptured by a false idol of a humble king that serves others. You're just a little girl."

"I..." Saber started, unable to find words to counter that argument.

"May I say something?" Harry asked as Saber struggled to find words

"Of course!" Rider said, "the words of all are welcome at a conference of kings!"

"Your goal is to use the Grail to save Britain?" Harry asked Saber, and Archer was pleasantly surprised to see that he was torn between anger and frustration, "Even a kid like me can see that's childish. Nothing last forever, not matter how much you want it to..." A vision of Yume's dead body flashed before his eyes, and his voice broke slightly, "Everything disappears in the end... and there's some things that can't be fixed. No bandaid can stop a mortal blow, and no king can save a country from destruction. Not Archer, not Rider, and certainly not You."

As Harry stepped back, having said his piece, Saber looked shell-shocked from his declaration, while both Rider and Archer smiled at him.

"Well said, boy." Rider smiled.

"I disagree that you have lumped me in with these two mongrels." Archer said as she drank another cup, "However, your sentiments are correct. Immortality is a useless ideal, whether for a king or a country. Something only has value because it has an end." Smirking at the two kings, she added, "Indeed, it would seem that I and my master have the right to possess the grail. Whether by strength of arms or strength of heart, we have you defeated. Thus, the hierarchy is determined, correct? You mongrels may deal with second place as you wish."

Rising to leave, a sense of malice shrouded the area, something which neither of the other servants missed either.

None of the masters missed the change in demeanour amongst the servants as they looked around to find the source. It was Waver who realized what it was when Assassin appeared behind him.

"Ah!" he screamed, running over to Rider's side as one by one, more and more assassins appeared around the garden.

"Is this your doing, Goldie?" Rider asked, looking around at the servants who outnumbered them ten to one.

"No." Archer replied, "I have nothing to do with these mangy dogs who would dare to interfere with our banquet."

"W-W-What the hell..?" Waver stuttered as he looked at them all, "Why are there so many assassins everywhere!? How is this fair!?"

"We are one, divided into many." One of the black figures said from behind them.

"An army, and also one." Another announced boldly from the side.

"A servant with many shadows, and one." A third added.

"A servant with multiple bodies for each of his personalities?" Waver asked, "Rider, what do you.."

"Calm yourself, boy." Rider said without any fear, "Even those rude enough to interrupt our banquet may yet show us which is the worthy king."

"So, I take it that you are intending to ask them to join us as well?" Archer asked with a smile.

"Of course." He beamed, "A king's words are meant for all to hear and absorb. If they've come to talk and drink with us, it matters not if they are friend or foe." Holding a cup of wine from the previous barrel, he called out, "Any who would speak with us, come forward and take a cup! This drink is as your blood."

After a tense second, a knife flew from the shadows, breaking the cup in half and spilling its contents onto Rider.

As the assassins laughed together, Rider got to his feet. "Very well." He said calmly, "As I said, this drink is as your blood. If it is your desire to spill it here tonight, than that is your choice..."

A sudden gust of wind announced Rider's change from peacekeeper of the King's Conference to Rider, Servant of the Holy Grail War. The stained t-shirt was replaced with the armour and sword, as well as his trademark red mantle.

"Saber! Archer!" He called out over the billowing wind, "Here is our Banquet's final question! Must a king be alone?"

Archer heard the question and simply smiled, unmoving from his seat beside Rider, while Saber, standing a small distance away and guarding her 'master', replied, "A king must indeed be alone!"

"No, no." Rider chided her, "You don't seem to get this at all! Allow me to show you."

Rider was suddenly engulfed in a sphere of light that expanded outward rapidly until it covered the entire garden.

When Harry finally opened his eyes, he was not standing beside one of the plants, but was standing in the centre of a vast, never-ending desert. The assassins that had them surrounded before were now grouped together a little ways away.

"A... reality marble...?" Iri gasped as she looked around, "That's impossible..!"

Harry remembered the term from one of the books in Tokiomi's library. It's a mental image that, through sufficiently powerful magic, is brought to life around the caster. It's a high level spell that should not have been possible for anyone outside of the caster class if his understanding of the grail war was correct.

Closest to the army of Assassins, Rider spoke, "My glorious armies once rode across these lands. A place where all those who stayed with me, through joy and sorrow, can never forget. I can make this place as real as real can ever be..." multiple tremors sounded from far behind them, and all turned to face it

What they saw shocked everyone but the ever-stoic archer. In the distance, for as far as the eye could see, thousands upon thousands of soldiers walked in formation towards them, weapons drawn.

"Because it still exists deep within our hearts!" Rider finished as the army stopped before them. "Behold! My endless armies! Their bodies utterly destroyed, and their souls offered up to the current world as heroic spirits of old, and yet still, these valiant warriors pledge their loyalty to me! My bond with them is my ultimate treasure! My path to kingship! The ultimate noble phantasm that I possess! Ionian Hitiroi!"

The Assassins only just now were able to see the depths of the army assembled against them, and all were in absolute shock.

A single riderless horse broke free of the army and galloped to Rider's side.

"It has been a very long time, partner." he said, running his hand through the horse's mane before climbing into the saddle and turning to address his soldiers, "Hear me! A king must live a grand life, and embody his people's image of admiration!"

"Ai!" The army cried out as one.

"He who is worthy of all heroes envy, and he who leads their way! That is a king! Therefore, the king is not alone, for his will equals the wills of all who would follow him to his ultimate goal combined!"

"AI!" the soldiers roared again.

With the massive army gathered at his back, Rider turned to address the assassins, "Now than, shall we begin our battle, assassin?" He asked, "As you can see, this place is a vast plain, and with our superior numbers, we have the advantage."

Harry could only watch in absolute awe as Rider swung down his sword and shouted, "Annihilate them!"

Some of the assassins tried to flee, but many simply lowered their weapons. The battle was over before it even began. All that followed was a bloody massacre.

Within minutes of the start of the battle, the assassins lay in the sand, missing body parts and staining the sand red with their blood.

"Victory!" Rider roared, holding his sword up high. His many retainers joined the call, and their shouts echoing even in the vast desert. A second flash of light erupted from around Rider, and the realty marble faded away, leaving them exactly as they were before Assassin's appearance.

"That ending wasn't as enjoyable as I thought it would be." Rider said as he refilled each of their cups.

"Perhaps." Archer nodded, "But than, dealing with mangy dogs is never an enjoyable task."

"So, King of Knights." Rider said in a slightly mocking tone, "What say you to the boy's words?"

"It is exactly because I cannot save my country." Saber answered, "I will instead find one who can-"

"You didn't get the point at all." Harry sighed, "Maybe you're right. Maybe you could find someone who could have saved Britain. But tell me, what if you failed, and the result was many times worse than what has already occurred? If I'm remembering correctly, you pulled the sword from the stone after many others tried and failed, correct?"

"Indeed." she replied, "However, it seems that I too was unworthy.."

" So, if the most worthy mong them was unworthy, what does that say about the rest?" Harry asked, "You made your choices, and your kingdom prospered. That's all there is to it. In the end, you're not trying to do what is right for your kingdom. You're just running away from the fact that your actions have consequences. King of Cowards is a more fitting title."

Saber's face flustered at Harry's words, to which both Rider and Archer stifled a laugh.

"It seems that you've been defeated in a battle of words by a mere child!" Rider laughed, "Well said, Master of Archer. A king who does not take responsibility for their actions is nothing but a coward. I believe that we've said all that needs to be said."

"Wait just a minute, Rider!" Saber said as the other kings got to their feet, "I am not do-"

"You may keep silent." Rider cut her off, swinging his sword and calling his chariot, "The purpose of this conference was a discussion amongst kings, but i no longer recognize you as a king. No one can truly say whether the actions you took were right or wrong, but the are the actions YOU made. If you cannot take responsibility for that, than I will never acknowledge you. King of cowards, I bid you good day."

"Waver, hold on a minute." Harry called out as Rider's master hurried towards the chariot

"What is it?" He asked, turning to face him.

"You know Lancer's master, right?" Harry asked him with a dark look on his face that sent shivers down the spines Waver as well as Saber and Iri.

"Lord El Melloi?" he stuttered back, "Yeah, i guess you could say that..."

"He's mine." Harry said simply in a very grave voice, "Stay out of it."

"W-W-What are you saying?!" Waver shouted, "Do you have any idea just how powerful he is? He'll rip you apar-"

"Like I said." Harry turned away from him, "Stay out of it. He's mine."

"Boy." Rider said to him as he walked towards Archer, "I know not what reason you have to pit yourself against this foe, nor have I any right to stand in your way. However, seeking vengeance will not lead you to anything resembling happiness. I hope you won't live to regret what you are about to do..."

Harry paid the King of Conquerors little attention as he walked over to Iri and said, "Thanks for the juice."

"No problem..." she replied, slightly shocked at his tone as he walked back to Archer's golden ship in the sky.


	12. Zouken Matou's Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Zero or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Zero fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Yume smirked as she moved through the streets of Fuyuki. The very streets that once condemned her and Harry were now little more than a feeding ground for her. Lord Kayneth had ordered her to use her newly awakened powers to gather information about the remaining five masters. Caster's master, in particular, was her primary target, though if she acquired information on Saber's master, so much the better.

While she reviewed her orders, a young man stepped out of one of the house and she bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" He said, turning and glaring at her. Looking at his face, she immediately recognised him as one of many bastards who'd taken it upon themselves to torment her while she was on the streets. He seemed to recognise her as well, but she wasn't about to let him do anything.

"I'm sorry." she said calmly, staring back into his eyes, "How about we go talk in the alley?"

His eyes slid out of focus and he responded, "Sure. Let's do that."

Grinning, she turned down the alley right next to the house he'd come out of. He followed just behind her, stumbling slightly with each step. Once they were out of the public eye, she stared back into his eyes. Her eyes turned gold, and she spoke, "Where can I find Waver Velvet?"

" I don't know." he answered blandly.

"Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary during the last week or so?" she asked next.

"A couple of times, I've heard animals going crazy around the area, and the next morning, there was always a child kidnapped nearby." he replied.

After a few more questions, she judged that he had outlived his usefulness. Grinning, she grabbed his head and sunk her fangs into his neck. With the eye contact broken, he was freed from her control, and he tried to scream. But her fangs punctured his windpipe and the sound died in his throat. A second later, he joined it as she drained him of blood. Licking her lips and letting the body drop, she turned and walked out of the alley.

"Not to worry, Harry." she smiled, "We'll meet again very soon."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"You seem to be in rather fine spirits today, Archer." Kirei Kotomine commented as he entered the room where the servant seemed to be waiting for him.

The golden Servant, acting as one in her own house, sat as she pleased in Kotomine Kirei's private room. For some unknown reason, she had been wearing an unpredictable smile since morning.

A smile is normally infectious, spreading to those around and easing the surrounding atmosphere, but Kirei was not the sort who liked seeing others smiling; moreover, the smile of the King of Heroes could only mean something unsettling.

"I have been done an examination of the Holy Grail and even if it is trash it still belongs to me. That aside I seem to have found something else of interest."

"Here in this world that you have constantly mocked for being vile and full of imposters?"

"That remains unchanged, however, I am now curious enough to see this Holy Grail war through to its end."

Perhaps the feast at the Einzbern castle's central courtyard last night had caused some change in Archer's mood. Kirei had seen a part of the process and now sat in recollection. Could Rider have been the cause? Or perhaps the question-and-answer with Saber?

"I am fond of lives full of hubris. Those who harbour grand ambitions but are unequal to the task. The mere sight of such people gives me great enjoyment." Noticing Kirei's puzzled expression, Archer leisurely waved the glass of red wine and continued. "There are two kinds of arrogance; one where you are unequal to the task, and the one where your dreams are too big. The former is just commonplace stupidity. But the latter is a rare species difficult to find."

"Both they are identical in that both kinds are fools, are they not?"

"Isn't the foolishness of the few, a more precious commodity than the wisdom of the masses? There are those that are born human but harbour wishes that man was not meant for and have renounced their humanity in its pursuit. I simply never grow weary of watching their grief and despair."

Kirei watched as Archer raised the glass as though in celebration, and elegantly swallowed the red wine.

"So what of you Kirei, you appear strangely pleased today."

"I'm simply relieved. I've finally been freed from a most unpleasant burden." The man said taking a seat opposite Archer.

Indeed with the death of Assassin, the Command Seals that Kirei had originally possessed on right hand had disappeared. Kirei had completely forfeited his right as a Master. There seemed to be no change, but as he had said, only now had he truly been released from the responsibilities and obligations of being a Master. Kirei's temporary residence at the Church was now finally justified.

"What becomes of the Command Seals once they disappear? Surely as physical manifestations of magic, they will not just disappear into thin air, will they?"

"According to theory, Command Seals ultimately return to the Grail. The Holy Grail repossess the unused from any master who has lost their servant and has withdrawn from the war." Kirei explained "Also if for whatever reason a servant loses their master the grail will give those Seals to a newly chosen master assuming one can be found before the war is over. The Command Seals stay apart of this world until their use, at the end any remaining Seals are given to the overseer for safe keeping."

"So depending on what happened now a new Master may appear and enter the fight for the Grail?" The King of Heroes should not possess such deep interest in something unrelated to her own desires.

"Possibly. But the Holy Grail does not deem many on this earth to be worthy of that role. Thus when a replacement master is sought, the grail tends to select one of those whom it had previously considered and deemed suitable for participation."

"What is the matter? Continue with your talk." Archer encouraged, the piercing gaze of her red eyes seemed to have some sort of sparkle to them like she was considering something.

"There is an unspoken reason, why the Holy Church gives Asylum to those masters who have left the war. In the event an place should open among the remaining masters, there is a high probability that any unpaired masters will receive the Command Seals left behind. This is why Grail War masters try to kill rather temporarily injure or incapacitate enemy masters."

"Hmm." Hearing these words from the King of Heroes, it was Kirei's turn to sneer. "Well from that perspective is there not a good chance that the Command Seals will be given to you again?"

"Impossible. Tokiomi suggested that I was chosen by the Grail to be a support mage to his own team. Now that he is dead and I no longer have a use for Assassin who completed all of his work I am done competing in the war."

"Ah well, what a shame. How fortunate for me that I have found other entertainment." Kirei was surprised that Archer had given up on the matter so easily and narrowed his eyes as she picked up the golden piece that represented Saber. "By the way Kirei, did you just mention that Assassin had completed his missions before he was destroyed?"

"You mean your desire for learning the motives for each master who desires the grail?" Indeed Kirei had agreed to discover and inform Gilgamesh of the various Masters' motives for seeking the Holy Grail, for his entertainment. So in order to satisfy Gilgamesh's curiosity, Kirei had ordered Assassin to do so. "Yes, they completed that investigation. I should have had Assassin present the report to you in person last night. That would save me the trouble of having to-"

"No. This is better." Gilgamesh stated abruptly cutting Kirei off. "I'm not interested in what that walking shade has to say. Kirei, the report is meaningless to me unless it comes directly from your lips."

"Very well." Kirei let took a deep breath before beginning, still suspicious of the golden woman's own motives for this information. "In regards to Lancer's and Rider's Masters they appear to have no wish in particular that they plan to ask for should they win the Holy Grail. They simply seek victory as a way to win glory as Mages. Now then as for Caster's Master, he seems to have no real understanding as to what the Grail is; he is only taking part in the Holy Grail War as an extension of his interest in killing for fun."

"Mundane and boring," Archer commented taking another sip of wine, motioning for the priest to continue.

"Regarding Berserker's Master, he is immature and seeks a measure of absolution above all else. For a time he had severed all ties with Matou family, yet he's now demanding that they release the second Tohsaka daughter whom they adopted. She is currently being groomed to be the next head of the Matou family in his place. He has been given the assignment of winning the Holy Grail in order to secure his end of a bargain for her release. In addition, he seems to have a past relationship with Tohsaka's widow Aoi. In a sense, it might be said that of all the five remaining Masters, he has the most unrefined and banal motives of them all."

"What's the matter Kirei?" Archer asked causing Kirei to wonder just how long he'd paused.

"It's Saber's master; he is merely a hired mercenary retained by the Einzberns to achieve their long-held dream of attaining the Grail. I was a fool to expect more from him."

There was a pause before a sudden clang. His sleeve had torn and sudden pain shot across his arm. Embedded into the wall just next to him was a jewel-encrusted dagger.

Next to Archer's head was a portal from the Gate of Babylon.

"tsk tsk tsk...Kirei, do not ever presume to lie to me. It is only natural that I would see right through you." Archer said admonishingly as if to a child. "Now then the truth is…"

How had she seen through his lie? Naturally, Servants were above humans in many areas. But no one had ever been able to tell that Kirei had lied to them, at least not without some evidence to contradict him, so letting out a reluctant sigh he revealed what he knew.

"Before his extermination, Assassin had not found any information related to Emiya. It seems he had seen through the farce of Assassin's death at your hands and as such he thoroughly concealed his secrets even under surveillance as strict as Assassins. So, in the end, I learnt nothing other than that he is very skilled both in battle and out."

"And so you still consciously obsess with the idea of crossing swords with him." Archer sighed apparently disappointed. "In the end, the other masters are nothing more than a pack of mongrels, all with dull and stupid reasons for seeking out my Holy Grail."

"Is that all you gave to say? Think of those whose efforts were wasted on you."

"Wasted effort?" A meaningful smile broke out on the King of Heroes' face. "What wasted effort? The work put in my you and Assassin has paid off rather handsomely."

"Are you mocking me, King of Heroes?"

"You don't understand? That's to be expected. You are an obtuse man who cannot even recognise his own joy." Completely ignoring Kirei's keen gaze, Archer languidly continued. "Regardless of its own self-awareness of this fact soul instinctively seeks out joy in its life. This expression of the soul appears in the form of interest and appreciation. Thus Kirei, having you tell me all that you have, seen and heard was of great interest and importance to me and was very instructive indeed. What you spoke about in the greatest length was what actually interested you the most. So, for now, let us set aside your conscious obsession. Now of the four remaining masters in the war which did you speak of the most passionately. "

"... ..." Kirei suddenly felt strongly uneasy. It would be best to end this topic as soon as possible.

"Berserker's Master Kariya Matou, when you told me about him you spoke of his motivations in great detail."

"... His circumstances are complicated thus required the most detailed explanation out of all of them." The priest reasoned.

"You are wrong he was the only one whom you ordered Assassin to investigate to a thorough enough degree such that you could understand those circumstances and this was due to your unconscious interest in him."

At this irrefutable argument, Kirei began to review his actions. He had indeed believed Kariya Matou to be a character requiring special attention. Not only did he bear strong hatred for Tokiomi, but his Servant Berserker also had the mysterious ability to use the Noble Phantasms of others; he was a considerable problem for Archer at least in direct combat. But they were not the top threat at the moment.

Master and Mad-enhanced Servant had joined the war hastily prepared. Of the five enemy teams, they would probably be the first to be eradicated. Merely dragging out the battle into a protracted war would be enough; no scheming would be needed. Left alone, he would meet his demise; he should be an easy opponent to deal with. On re-evaluation, investigating his situation in such detail appeared somewhat useless.

"I accept that I made an error in judgement." Kirei nodded with a clergyman's humility, acquired through long years of self-cultivation. "It's true that in the long term Kariya Matou poses no threat he was not worth the attention. My overestimation of his abilities has invited your unwanted speculations about me."

"Is that so?" Archer's glittering scarlet eyes still held an unfathomable light in them. "Then imagine a scenario in which chance and fortune ensure that Berserker and his Master survived the many battles and lasted until the end of the war. Can you imagine what would happen then? What do you think?"

Thinking about it, Tokiomi had been an object of hatred for Kariya but with him gone, what

would Kariya face now? Undoubtedly, it would only be his own darkness. His goal originally was to help Aoi reclaim her daughter, but had no doubt mutated to be to claim the life of Tokiomi.

No doubt he was intentionally deceiving himself, concealing this feeling from himself, out of jealousy and selfishness. He probably hoped to bring Sakura back to Aoi and claim her for himself as the ideal man, no doubt hoping she would run to his arms with Tokiomi out of the way.

"Listen Kirei. Is it not time you understood the actual question I am asking you?"

"Tell me, Archer. What could possibly be the point in imagining Kariya Matou's victory?"

"Nothing, there is no point at all—come now, don't be so angry with me, think about it for a moment. The fact that Kirei Kotomine never recognised the futility in such a speculation… do you not agree that there is a clear unshakeable meaning here?"

At this rate, Archer would be leading him by the nose, step by step. Kirei gave up on further analysis and stood up, resting his entire body against the wall.

"Explain for me, Archer."

"It is like this If you had been given the same question but regarding the other Masters, you would have perceived that there was no point to it and you would have rejected it as a waste of time. However, that was not so with Kariya. For him abandoned your usual sharp wits and wasted your time in pointless thought. You ignored the futility and the waste of effort, you found 'enjoyment' in the exercise. Celebrate, Kirei! You have finally understood what pleasure is at long last." Archer tossed the golden pawn which represented Kariya to Kirei who deftly caught it.

"... Pleasure? Are you talking about joy?" he asked looking over the pawn.

"Indeed."

Hearing Archer's affirmation, Kirei resolutely shook his head. "There is nothing in Kariya Matou's fate that could bring a man any joy. His tortured life is nothing but an endless string of suffering and tragedy. For him, a quick and unexpected death would actually be a blessing."

"Kirei, must you define pleasure so narrowly?" Archer sighed deeply at Kirei's lack of comprehension. "Where is the paradox in finding tragedy and suffering simply other forms of joy? There is no one fixed type of joy. You are confused because you fail to understand that."

"This is something that cannot be allowed!" Kirei's anger filled voice rang out as reflex born from years of conditioning. "King of Heroes, a sick and inhuman monster such as yourself may find joy some small amount of another's pain. But that is the soul of a godless sinner, an evil which must be punished. Thus I have sworn to follow the path of pure faith in my life!"

"So you've defined joy itself a sin? It's astonishing how far you've twisted it. You never cease to be a source of interest." Archer chuckled sipping from the wine glass once again.

Kirei looked ready to explode, to let out another burst of anger, so Archer decided to change the subject. Not out of any kind of fear or sensitivity, but likely out of boredom.

"So Kirei, what of the puzzle I gave you hmm? Have you figured out the answer yet?"

Kirei absently rubbed the part of his arm upon which Archer had carved her obscure puzzle.

"Yes, if your clue is indeed a clue then the one you spoke of can only be Angra Mainyu. The Persian god of darkness but that makes no sense you said the Potters Ancestor was a hero, not a god. Explain this."

"Well, he is a hero, in a sense," Archer replied with a smirk. "Long ago in a small insignificant little village they believed that from the moment humans are born, there is evil in them. Since it was impossible to be freed from malice just through clean, righteous living, the only way to realise the true goodness of human beings was to force "all the evils of the world" onto one person and blame him as the true source of any human evil. If one person embodies all the evils of the world, the rest of the people cannot be evil, no matter what.

So they chose one of their number at complete random and continuously tortured him until he went insane. They captured him, beat him, carved every word that cursed mankind onto his body, forced every sin imaginable upon him, took out bits and pieces of him slowly, defiled his mind with absolute evil, and held him responsible for all of it in the world. They would not even allow him to die not until he succumbed to old age. He only despised mankind of his own accord during the first few years, but after that, the hate became a natural function for him rather than an emotion; hate was the state he was always in, so it was only natural for him to continue hating everything without any other reason.

His forced sacrifice eased the confused minds of his people, which despite being unintentional, qualified him to become a Heroic Spirit."

"That explains nothing, how could such a person have had a child?" the priest asked with confusion "If he was so hated reviled by those people as you say, then who would have had a child with such a person?"

"A woman," Gilgamesh said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "A woman of such empathy and compassion that she felt nothing but sorrow for the one was the source of All the World Evil. So when the villagers were sleeping she crept into his prison and seeing his pitiful state sought to alleviate his suffering. You see with his wounds they would have never made it far from the village before being recaptured. So she decided to try and give a single night of happiness, in the vain hope that this memory would give him something to cling too and in that night as the sun came up she realised that a child had been conceived."

"No doubt she realised what that meant so she fled didn't she?" Kirei realised.

"Indeed, in fear for her child, she ran from the village telling not even the father of the child's existence before running. She fled far, always running, fearing that they would chase and catch her. Eventually, she could run no more and was forced to settle down in a small village in England where birthed her son. Who would one day marry the granddaughter of the youngest brother of the Three Peverell brothers, together they would come to found the Potter Family."

"So she escaped leaving him behind….what was her name?"

"The villagers realised what she had done although not she had conceived his child, she became revered as an angel-like entity of great love and compassion that could even love All the Worlds Evil and was named Amesha Spenta." Archer explained, "Although in England she took the name, Amelia Potter."

"So…a family so revered as a family of goodness and light is actually descended from the one cursed as the source of All the Evils of the World?" Kirei snorted at the irony, he began thinking about the pain and anger that would be caused if the wizarding world were to learn of this fact with indisputable proof presented along with it.

"It's a shame really." This surprised the priest this did not sound like the kind of thing that Archer of all people would lament on. "A shame that you took interest in Kariya after all he will be withdrawing from the Holy Grail War."

This took Kirei completely by surprise. Had Archer changed the subject specifically so she could ambush him with this? Even so, what was the point in such a blatant falsehood? What was she up to?

"Impossible, Kariya Matou is the type to fight to the end, he will not withdraw even with a condition as frail as his," Kirei stated with certainty.

"No he will, because I plan to give him the girl he wants to free so badly," Archer revealed with a smirk. "I have decided to change my plans, I require his mad dog for a few errands and it will be much easier to simply have him surrender his Command Seals to my master."

This new information changed things, indeed removing his reason for fighting would certainly cause him to withdraw from the war. No doubt Archer intended to exterminate the Matou family to give Kariya his 'happy ending'. This was not what trouble Kirei not really, for now, he felt something familiar a feeling or sorrow and anger that he had not felt since his wife had died….since he missed his chance to kill her himself.

He froze up as he felt Archer press her chest up against his back and felt her mouth near his ear.

"Kirei, if you truly do not take joy in the misery and suffering of others then why pray tell….does this information fill you with such disappointment and anger." She whispered from vanishing back into the spirit form, leaving the priest alone.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Five hundred years Zouken Matou had been alive. It had been Two hundred years since his family were driven out of their homeland of Russia and forced to come to Japan. Two hundred years since he, Nagato and Justeaze had founded the ritual of Heavens Feel, soon to be known as the Holy Grail War.

In those two hundred years, very few had ever entered the Matou household uninvited. The very last was a fool named Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, whom Zouken took great pleasure in killing after discovering he was trying to steal the Holy Grail.

So imagine his surprise when he sensed Sakura not in the worm pit as she should be but in his study. The private one he kept secure at all times. For within was contained all of notes and knowledge about the Command Seals, how they were made and amongst other secrets about them.

When he burst into the study he was surprised. He saw Sakura asleep floating in mid-air near the desk and all the bookshelves and drawers in the room had been emptied, all notes on the Command Seals were plundered and yet the intruder remained. Her back facing him as she looked out of the window onto the night shrouded Fuyuki. Her figure and waist length blonde hair was what had given away her gender.

"Archer." He spoke to the servant who had somehow entered his home undetected. "Might I ask why you have that girl and why you've seen fit to steal all of my work?"

His response didn't come in words but in the form of a sword fired from the Gate of Babylon. Zouken did not flinch nor move to avoid it. Instead letting it pass through his body and become stuck in the ground behind him.

"Haha I'm afraid it's not that simple to kill m-" Zouken froze for the first in centuries he felt fear. The worms that made up his body were not moving to regenerate the destroyed portion of his body indeed, he found he could not move from his current position at all. But why?

"It's the sword," Archer answered his unasked question. "When it struck your shadow, it immobilised you completely, you are trapped and not even those worms that make up that thing you called a body, can help you escape now."

Zouken panicked, his worms could not separate themselves nor move at all he was completely trapped, and for the first time in a long time fearful for his own life.

"Now then I will be taking the girl."

The whole house rocked as the wall behind Archer simply exploded outwards. Archer then began levitating with Sakura in tow towards the same golden aircraft he'd observed her flying around on.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Zouken noted with annoyance that Byakuya had come to see what was going on.

"Imbecile remove the sword," Zouken growled at Byakuya who suddenly let out a cry as another blade pierced his shoulder. The fool was even more useless than Kariya.

It was as Archer began flying away that a light began shining down upon the entire estate, it was almost like the sun but even brighter than that. After a few seconds, Byakuya began screaming, the smell of burning flesh entered Zoukens nostrils.

As the light became blinding Zouken could only think of one person to blame. "Damn you, Kariya!" He let out the enraged yelled as the light consumed both men and the entire manor, incinerating it completely.

All those awake in the sleeping city of Fuyuki would see was a flash of light and a large explosion at the Matou residence.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

For the first time in a long time, Kariya Matou was happy. Genuinely happy. He'd seen of course and gone to investigate. The Matou manor was now a smoking crater and the old worm was dead.

If he was not, then he certainly would have forced Kariya to contact him by now. Crest Worms that may have been inside his body but ultimately, they were Zouken's familiars. They would have certainly reacted if Zouken was still alive after the manor had been destroyed, it contained his workshop, his notes everything Zouken had about his own magecraft.

So without a doubt, the evil old worm was dead. But as he waited on the park bench, waiting for Archer and Harry. After all, she had summoned him to meet at the park, plus he couldn't help but worry about Sakura. Had she still been in the house when it had been destroyed or had she made it out?

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by two pairs of footsteps, one light and small the other sounded like clinking armour. Looking up he saw Archer approaching, with Harry by her side and floating next to her sound asleep was…

"Sakura!" Kariya exclaimed suddenly standing up as Archer approaching with the girl suspended in mid-air to Archer's right side.

"No closer mongrel." Archer snapped freezing Kariya in his tracks. "I have purged the girl of those disgusting worms and I will give her to you. But in return, you must surrender the Command Seals for Berserker to my master. Then take the girl go to the church and ask for sanctuary, that is what they afford to those who have forfeited their rights as a master."

Kariya could hardly believe it, he could drop out of this ridiculous war. He could reunite Rin, Sakura and Aoi, plus with Tokiomi out of the way he could be the shoulder for Aoi to cry upon and maybe….more?

Harry stepped forward and held out his left hand. Kariya knelt and took the hand with his right one.

"I Kariya Matou do hereby forfeit my rights as Master of Berserker and surrender them to Harry Potter." With this simple declaration, the Command Seals faded from Kariya's hand and inscribed themselves into Harry's left hand. The small boy winced at the sharp pain but resisted crying out. Instead examining the Seals for a moment before returning to Archer's side, a pointed glare directed at the man, who felt a great relief as the burden fo sustaining Berserker vanished.

"Don't make any mistake Kariya, the only reason I don't Berserker squash you now is because Yume wouldn't want that." Harry told him threateningly, it would have been adorable if not for the fact that he was backed up by both Berserker and Archer.

As a wizard despite his youth Harry could sustain two servants. This most likely aided by Archer's high rank in Independent Action. Kariya shook his head from his thoughts and carefully took Sakura who floated into his arms.

"Keep the ring and cling to your pathetic life, now begone Matou." Archer sneered at him before looking down at Harry.

Being extra careful not to wake the sleeping girl Kariya began backing away, making to leave to seek sanctuary at the church. But a feeling overtook the man and he couldn't help looking back, back at the boy whom Yume had taken in. The girl he had sent to her death out of a petty grudge.

It was then that he saw something that made him relieved that he did not have to face Archer. He watched as the golden woman opened the Gate of Babylon near Harry's left hand and two flashes of red light came from the portal. With shock he watched as the three Command Seals for Berserker became five.

'That's insane.' Kariya thought as he picked up the pace and headed to the church with Sakura in his arms. 'I'm glad now that Tokiomi doesn't have her, a servant that can give out Command Seals? That's completely broken. Did Tokiomi really have any idea of the kind of Servant he summoned?'

This thoughts of relief and fear in mind, Kariya vanished into the night, departing from both the park and the Fourth Holy Grail War. Carrying Sakura in his arms.

 


	13. Forbidden Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Zero or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Zero fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The carnage wrought on Caster's workshop could only have been caused by the power of an anti-army or perhaps an anti-fortress Noble Phantasm.

"No way... this horrible." Ryuunosuke Uryuu wept with despair as he looked upon what he saw as a tragic scene, falling to his knees.

If one knew nothing about him or exactly what he was weeping over then they might have been moved to sympathy at the sight of his pitiful form. Ryuunosuke and Caster had been busy hunting fresh meat last night. But they returned to their workshop, flushed with joy, only to be greeted by this scene of utter devastation.

"We worked so hard to create this artwork. How could they? What kind of inhuman monster would do something like this?!" Ryuunosuke's shoulders shook as he sobbed. Caster gently gathered him into his comforting embrace.

"Dear Ryuunosuke, only a very select few can fully comprehend the immense importance of true beauty and harmony. To the vast majority of common ignorant philistine's beauty is something to be loathed and feared and destroyed." Caster said grasping his master's arms and bringing him face to face with him.

Naturally, Caster was also furious at the destruction of his sanctum. However, he had no choice but to swallow his anger and calmly accept the situation. After all, he had once been a general leading a nation's armies. His battle intuition told him that it would be dangerous to directly confront an enemy who could wipe out the demons he had posted as sentries and wreck his workshop so thoroughly. It was a blessing of sorts that his master had not remained in the workshop.

"It is for that very reason we mustn't become excessively attached to our creations. All things given form are destined to one day break and fade away. It is therefore essential that we find joy in the process of creation instead of the creation itself."

"So whatever they break we should just make another, is that it?"

"Precisely so! As always my dear Ryuunosuke, your understanding of important matters is your best virtue."

Hearing that, Ryuunosuke brushed the tears from the corner of his eyes as Caster laughed heartily.

"Maybe, were just having too much fun and so God decided to punish us." The killer mumbled he found his gaze forced into Caster's own eye's which now had a sharp glint in them, a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Listen carefully to what I say to you now Ryunosuke." Bluebeard's eyes burned with emotion, but his face was blank. He seemed like a different person from the tense figure he was earlier. "God does not punish humans ever; he simply toys with them cruelly!"

"B-big guy?"

"Once long ago, I committed spectacular atrocities the likes of which this earth had never imagined. Day after day I murdered and defiled no divine punishment rained down on me. Before I knew it eight years had passed and my exploration into the depths of evil had been ignored. In the end it was not God that destroyed me and took away my life. But rather the selfishness of my fellow man. The church and state executed me, not for anything wrong that I had done but because they coveted my wealth and my land and wanted to them from me and make them their own. What brought an end to my evil deeds was far from judgement, it was simple theft by a pack of criminals!"

At that moment, Ryuunosuke realized that he'd struck a nerve in the monster that was his servant, but he felt no fear. What he felt instead was endless loneliness and anguish. Unlike his prior glibness, the current expression on Caster's face, looking like one who had lost everything important, made Ryuunosuke acutely aware of the sorrow that the madman concealed in his heart.

"Yeah but big guy, there's ... still a God, right?" Listening to Ryuunosuke's soft murmur, Caster could not help but hold his breath, carefully examine the expression of his master.

"Why would you ever think that, your who were without faith and have never in your life known a miracle?"

"Because the world seems like it's so boring. But then more you look the you find all kinds of neat and crazy stuff around you." Ryuunosuke opened his arms as he spoke, standing up and seeming to embrace everything in the world. "I've always thought this way. A world full of so wondrous and amazing things like this could never have simply happened by chance. If you set your mind to enjoying it there's no better entertainment than this unbelievable world. I'm sure there's a master entertainer somewhere writing the story of all five billion people in this world. If you wanted to describe somebody like that what other name could you call him but God himself."

Caster blinked, staring blankly into emptiness as though contemplating Ryuunosuke's words. After a while, he once again looked at his Master, and asked in a low, solemn voice.

"Then Ryuunosuke, do you believe that its possible God loves humanity?" Caster inquired.

"What do you mean he's head over heels." The serial killer replied cheerfully. "I mean if he's spending all every minute of every day writing our story well he could never do it if he didn't love us. In fact I bet you he's totally into it, along with totally enjoying the results of his own work." Ryuunosuke paused, as though to review what he'd already said, and then he continued. "He also enjoys all of the things that make humans look good like honour, courage and hope, and at the very same time he loves screams and blood and utter despair just as much. If he didn't there's just no way in hell the guts of living things would be cool and colourful as they are. So I'm positive the whole world is filled to the brim with God's love big guy."

Like a devoted believer praying before a holy painting, Caster had listened to Ryuunosuke's words with seriousness. Then he slowly lifted his head, his expression one of happiness.

"In this era of faithlessness, when the state has completely abandoned the true will of God. I had no idea that such a vivacious new faith had taken root and was beginning to bear amazing fruit. You have my admiration Ryuunosuke!" Bluebeard gave a short bow to his master.

"Ah, cut it out I'm starting to blush!" Ryuunosuke coyly deflected the compliment although he did not know why, he at least understood that Caster was complimenting him..

"But wait, according to your bold view of religion were not my blasphemies nothing more than a silly farce?"

"No at all, you know the best entertainers will sometimes get the most acclaim of their careers when they play a really dark and disturbed villain. I think when you get right down to it God probably loves playing against your cruel and demented villain routine."

Hearing what Ryuunosuke said, Bluebeard laughed out loud, seemingly pleased.

"So both blasphemy and worship are in your eyes actually valid forms of godly devotion? That's marvellous truly you are the insightful bearer of a brilliant and important new philosophy! A God, who makes me a puppet for his own sport and at the same time is nothing more than a clown! I see his vicious ways finally make sense to me now."

Laughing for a while, Caster's eyes once more bore that forlorn look, the look of a man, madly devoted to his art, on the verge of frenzied climax.

"Very well. Then let us go, and paint the gardens of the puppet master God with even more brilliant despair and terror and depravity. We will show the author of this wicked world right up in heaven that God is not the only one here who knows what entertainment is!"

"We're gonna do something awe again aren't we?" Ryuunosuke looked expectantly at Bluebeard, who seemed more excited than he had ever been in his life.

"Since it has been decided, let us celebrate. Ryuunosuke, today's feast is going to be a bit special; it will raise the curtains on the new philosophy you proposed."

"Understood. I'll do all I can to make it as cool as possible!"

That night, Ryuunosuke and Caster harvested five children. These children, brought to this unknown, lightless place, huddled together, shivering as they watched the crazed performance unfold before them. Under this new religion christened by these two madmen.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

At the Fuyuki city church, Risei Kotomine was meeting with his son Kirei in the back of the church, where Archer and Kirei had previously met.

Kariya Matou had taken sanctuary there along with a young girl called Sakura. They were set up in a guest room off to the side of the church, the room wasn't that large and had quite small windows but it was deemed necessary, after all Kiritsugu Emiya was not one who cared for the rules as evidenced by the fact that he sent familiars to monitor the church which was forbidden.

Neither the Overseer nor his son would put it past Emiya to try and assassinate someone who was even under the church's protection even they had dropped out. After all he had his assistant the woman Maiya Hisau who could perform the assassinations for him and thus allow Emiya himself to deny involvement, hoping to eliminate obstacles without fearing repercussions from the church.

"We have a problem, two in fact." Kirei told his father who was shutting the door as an extra measure so they would not be over heard.

"What is it now?" Risei was tired, without Tokiomi the priority of the Overseer was now to try and ensure Harry Potter's survival, it seemed like a simply task given that Archer hardly ever left him alone and had even stopped one attempt on his life.

"Five children from Fuyuki suddenly disappeared, not long ago." Kirei reported "And kidnappings of children from nearby towns has suddenly stopped, It is most likely that Caster and his Master have become desperate and are planning something big."

"This is not good." Risei pinched the bridge of his nose as he fell into a chair. "And the other news?"

"Apparently young men have started go missing over the past couple of nights. The ages range from the late teens to early twenties, with twenty-five being the oldest." Kirei began explaining. "All of these people are either petty criminals, thugs or members of minor street gangs."

"So why is this our concern?" Risei inquired "Is there some proof these disappearances are linked the Holy Grail War?"

"Caster and his Master only take children and thus have ruled out, but there is evidence linking the disappearances to Kiritsugu Emiya." Kirei stated dutifully.

"Emiya, blast it all." Risei grumbled trying to stave off the oncoming headache. "What proof is there?"

"Circumstantial, but we did have a couple of witness reports, that several of the men who disappeared were overpowered and taken by a woman approximately one hundred and sixty-one centimetres tall and dressed in all black." Kirei reported reading from a piece of paper which held the report. "The height, body shape and attire matches Assassins report of Maiya Hisau, the woman who is aiding Kiritsugu Emiya in his operations against the other masters. She was also the one who made an attempt to assassinate Harry Potter a few days ago which Archer foiled."

That was fortunate, plus now that Kariya had informed them Harry Potter was Berserkers new master it increased his chances of survival in the Grail War. But it also made him a bigger target, thankfully no yet knew that Kariya had dropped out of the war. Kirei had swept the neutral zone and removed all of the familiars that Emiya had watching the church as well all the buildings and rooftops in the surrounding area. No one had seen Kariya enter the church with Sakura, so even when the others found out that Berserker was still around they would have no idea who his master was.

"Anything else?"

"Well, these young men in some minor way or another, have come into contact with the Fujimura Yakuza group, whom we know to have aided Emiya in smuggling his weapons into the country while also giving him supplies of explosives, ammunition and information." Kiriei said putting the paper away. "While this evidence doesn't look good, there is no clear motive for Emiya to commit these kidnappings, especially as he prefers to work in the shadows and even with Caster around kidnappings draw attention, which he prefers to avoid."

"….no there is a motive." Risei stated clearly upset at this turn of events.

"A motive?" Kirei didn't let it show in his tone but he was interested in what this motive for Kiritsugu Emiya to seemingly expose himself like this, could be.

"Yes, the bond between Emiya and Saber is rather weak and incomplete, she cannot astralise and as such is constantly consuming Prana. It is quite likely that Emiya cannot supply her with enough Prana to both sustain her in this world and unleash her Noble Phantasm."

"You believe Kiritsugu Emiya is gathering these people in order to feed to Saber so she can store up enough energy to use her Noble Phantasm." Kirei was silent at these thoughts.

It was entirely plausible. Kiritsugu Emiya was a ruthless pragmatist and such actions were not beyond him, after all the man had sacrificed bystanders to accomplish his objectives in the past, and considering just what was at stake in the Grail War why would he hesitate this time? Even though Saber as a knight would most likely object to these actions, with the use of a Command Seal her objections would be made irrelevant.

But even with all this evidence and a motive something did not sit right with Kirei. Something was niggling at him, telling him that Kiritsugu Emiya was not behind this. Suddenly his thoughts were broken by the ringing of the phone nearby.

Risei let out a long-suffering sigh and walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Father Kotomine speaking." Risei answered the phone, after a few seconds his eyes widened after hearing what he was being told. "What!?"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Can you see what is happening, could it be him Lancer?" Sola Ui inquired standing atop a high rooftop which was still under construction

At Sola's question, Lancer, looking through the mist with his superior eyesight, nodded.

"It is Caster indeed. He is positioned on the river and is doing something, however I cannot make out what exactly."

The river lacked any kind of concealment; its vulnerability was unbecoming of a magus. Was Caster, targeted by the others under the supervisor's arrangement, still unaware of this or did he not care?

"It's the perfect chance to attack and put him down."

"Agreed."

'If I can defeat Caster I can regain one of the bonds with Caster that was lost.' She thought looking down at the back of her hand, on which were engraved the Command Seals plundered from her fiancé, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi.

"I will go and engage him. You stay here madam Sola-Ui and bear witness to the deeds I perform."

"What do you mean? But I have to go I'm a master now. I'll be by your side." Sola plead with the servant, but Lancer shook his head determinedly.

"You mustn't madam, you do not understand military matters as master Kayneth does. That river will become a death-trap, please understand."

"But I..." Despite Lancer's explanation, merely parting from Lancer's side for even a short while was to Sola at the present moment, a hardship she would be barely able to endure.

"Unless of course, you still harbour doubts as to where the true loyalty of Diarmuid actually lies. That he would fight to serve his own ends?"

At Lancer's narrowed eyes and harsh question, Sola shook her head hastily. Adding to the humiliation Kayneth had heaped on Lancer was out of the question. Sola had to make Lancer, who still swore allegiance to Kayneth, understand that Sola was the one truly worthy of his loyalty.

"Lancer, do fight as you will, I leave battlefield decisions to you. Fight the battle freely and without any regrets."

"I am indebted to you." Lowering his head quietly, Lancer was about to leap from his steel-framed foothold when Sola suddenly grabbed his arm causing him to pause.

"Before you go, one more thing." Something had occurred to Sola-Ui. "The vampire, Kayneth may have her gathering information, but she is extremely obedient to him, I have no doubts that he has her watching you. She will report your actions in this battle to him, so try not do anything that would give Kayneth another reason to be angry with you."

Sola didn't mean the warning to be harsh towards Lancer, but she had no doubt that Kayneth would be vindictive in criticising every action Lancer took when the vampire reported the battle to him. So hopefully the warning would limit just how much her fiancé could criticise the servant.

"Have no fear madam, I will make Lord Kayneth proud." With a faithful nod, Lancer waited for Sola to release her grip and then leapt from roof to roof, earnestly focused on the river.

"If you return victorious I hope you'll grant me a smile." She sighed.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The distance from the headquarters to the Mion River, the source of the abnormal magical energy, was just a few minutes of travel in the Mercedes which Saber was driving. The streets of Fuyuki were narrow and complicated, and under normal circumstances the time required would exceed thirty minutes. Nevertheless, her Riding skill overturned such assumptions. The silver automobile rushed through the narrow lanes and curves so quickly, with many bumps and close-shaves, that one might almost doubt the laws of nature.

Springing off the road onto the riverside path, the automobile landed with an elegant spin turn and stopped. Too impatient to even open the roadster's wing door, Saber leapt out and sprinted up the bank. The fog was thick enough to block mortal vision, but not that of Servants. Sure enough, her enemy was right in front of her, calmly standing in the middle of the wide river.

At the top of the bank, exiting from the passenger seat, Irisviel ascertained the figure in the mist with her eyesight enhanced by magecraft, and frowned at frowned at what she saw.

"Caster." She gasped upon seeing the madman before her.

Saber nodded, and observed the enemy Servant painstakingly. Alone and unaccompanied by his Master, he was right in the centre if the river, seemingly on the water's surface, where there was no sandbar.

On closer inspection, his foot hold was made up of grotesque shadows gathering beneath the surface of the river. The swarm of creatures she had battled in the forest the other day were no doubt gathering under Caster's feet. From the abnormal emission of prana, there was no doubt that Caster was performing some sort of large-scale magecraft. The outset of this strange fog centred about the river was probably a side effect this.

With nary a sign of intense focus, he merely stood relaxed, a vortex of raging prana overflowed from the grimoire in his hands, distorting even the space around it. It was an extraordinary prana kiln, a Noble Phantasm that hands of a lunatic, was more dangerous than many other weapons.

"Greetings and welcome, Holy Virgin. I am incredibly overjoyed that we find ourselves together again." Caster said as he recognised Saber's presence and paused in whatever it was he doing to bow in customary fashion, and Saber's eyes flared with anger.

"You just never learn, you monster! What is it you are trying to do here?"

"I'm terribly sorry my dear Jeanne. But you are not the guest of honour this evening." Caster's face twisted into a sinister, chilling laugh, revealing a madness that he had not shown to any outside his master before. "But if you care to join us in our revelries it would give me the greatest pleasure and fulfil the deepest wishes of my tortured soul. At this banquet of death and decadence that I Gilles de Rais have prepared. You are welcome to eat your fill and be sated!"

Under his feet, the dark surface of the water began to shake. Upon looking closer, Saber could see the countless creatures gathered under the summoner's feet extended their innumerable tentacles simultaneously, they seemed to be swallowing Caster, who was standing on their heads? At first glance, he seemed to be assaulted by his own treacherous familiars.

With his entire body covered by the tentacles, Caster proudly raised the voice of his mad, ringing laughter a tone; it was now a horrendous shriek. "And now once again, we raise the blood-soaked flag of salvation! You who were abandoned gather here, I shall lead you, I shall rule you!"

The bubbling surface swelled up, raising Caster, who was still being swallowed by the tentacles. The number of the creatures forming his foothold rapidly increased. Considering the depth of the river, the thought became much more terrifying.

"Unbelievable, Caster is ... being absorbed?" Irseviel gasped in horror as the insane magus was pulled by the tentacles holding him into a gigantic mouth of sorts.

Before Saber's horrified eyes, the numbers crowding at the creature's body continued to swell with even more beneath the water. The summons of Prelati's Spellbook were seemingly inexhaustible. The countless tentacles entwined with each other and fused, becoming a lump of meat.

The glittering, filthy, nauseating mucus was a sandbar of meat; a meat island. Yet, their numbers continued swelling. Even Caster's figure had disappeared; only his voice reverberated through the air like a cry of victory.

"The rage and resentment of we the oppressed shall reach onto the lofty throne of God himself. God in Heaven with words of condemnation I praise your Holy name!"

"What in the world…" Saber could scarcely finish the sentence, seeing the mad scene unfolding before her.

"O arrogant God! O cruel God! We shall pull you down from your throne!" Caster cried as a grotesque shadow rose, with a strange mist as its background. At the disgusting, yet overwhelming majesty, Saber held her breath. Even the champions of the deep sea, whales and giant squids were not this huge. It was a nightmare governing the ocean in a realm outside of this world. 'Sea demon' was a fitting name for the aquatic giant which now stood at its full height, easily towering over the bridge just behind it.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

From a rooftop nearby Archer, Harry and Berserker observed the scene in which Caster had summoned standing the Mion River. Harry himself was wearing a pair of long gloves to cover up the Command Seals of Berserker, just in case Kiritsugu Emiya happened to be watched the Masters during this commotion.

"Well look at that, a giant monster rising out the water right near a Japanese city, this isn't a cliché or anything." Harry commented dryly. "If Yume were here she'd love this, if it wasn't so serious."

During his short time with Yume, she had taken him to see several movies like this, either by sneaking into Theatre's or watching them the TV's of the people whose houses they broke into. Giant monster movies were her favourites for whatever reason. He'd witnessed another side to the kind girl, she didn't root for the humans in these situations she'd rooted for the monster instead.

A small part of Harry had the feeling that if she were here with him competing in the Grail War, that if they'd won she'd have wished to be a giant of some sort if only to act out her favourite scenes from those movies, on the city. Idly an image of a giant Yume rampaging through Fuyuki, appearing in his minds eye made Harry chuckle.

He was snapped out his thoughts by Caster's voice carrying his rants to the very edges of the river, so everyone could hear his cursing and praising of God as well as threats towards the almighty.

"Well Berserker it looks like you've been demoted." Harry sensed confusion from the insane servant through the connection "Yeah, it looks like Caster is the raving lunatic of this war now, looks like you'll have be stuck as a mad dog."

Berserker let out a growl of anger, his insane hatred towards Caster increasing. Harry got the impression that mad servant was offended and wanted his 'stolen' title back.

Turning back to the scene Harry couldn't help but look at the city, to the monster, the city and back at the monster. Despite everything, Yume had still stayed in this city, despite being homeless she stayed when she could have run off elsewhere. There was no way her thieving couldn't have allowed her to do so. She could have saved up money to leave this city, so why stay?

There was something that she saw in this city, something she was fond of. If it was destroyed would Harry ever find the answer. The boy knew for a fact that it would difficult to persuade Archer just to stay here, never mind join the battle. It was during this, that one of the five Command Seals for Berserker began to glow, sensing a desire for its use.


End file.
